


Pasión Artificial

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crushes, Dirty Talk, Dolls, EreAnnie, ErenxAnnie - Freeform, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fari - Freeform, FarlanxLevi, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Maledoll, Romance, Sexual maledoll, Yaoi, alternative universe, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: "Piensa en esto, Levi, ese "pedazo de plástico", será un amante oficial las 24 horas. Tengo una línea de muñecos sexuales hiper realistas tan avanzada, que puedo lograr que luzca exactamente igual que la persona de tus fantasías más retorcidas", Farlan lanzó una propuesta, Levi no pudo resistirse.AU/Lemon/Leve Fari-Ereannie/Ereri/maledoll/Fight - para Nana Ral, Lila, Negra, Angel Gefallen, Charly, Rivaifem
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Erwin/Nanaba, Furlan Church & Levi, Furlan Church/Levi, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. La tentación es más fuerte - Primera parte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lila_Negra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/gifts).



> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Este es un fic de dos capítulos que ya está terminado. ¿Porqué no lo subí todo de una vez? Porque creo que 48 hojas era demasiado, jajaja. Así que lo dividí en dos. Espero les guste, una locura del momento. Al fin volvió la inspiración y ya me estaré encargando del resto de los fics. Gracias por su apoyo!  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del maestro Isayama Hajime.  
> Advertencias: R18, lemon raro (ya entenderán), peleas, discusiones, un Levi muy inteligente y cosas desopilantes, eso.  
> ________________________________________  
> DEDICATORIAS:Para Nana Ral, Lila Negra, AngelGefallen, y mis waifus Charly y la hermosa Rivaifem. A todas estas talentosas mujeres, mi amor y admiración totales.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Este es un fic de dos capítulos que ya está terminado. ¿Porqué no lo subí todo de una vez? Porque creo que 48 hojas era demasiado, jajaja. Así que lo dividí en dos. Espero les guste, una locura del momento. Al fin volvió la inspiración y ya me estaré encargando del resto de los fics. Gracias por su apoyo!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del maestro Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Advertencias: R18, lemon raro (ya entenderán), peleas, discusiones, un Levi muy inteligente y cosas desopilantes, eso.

.

.

**_"Es más apropiado para un hombre,_ **

**_reírse de la vida que lamentarse"_ **

**_Séneca_ **

.

.

Levi era reservado y silencioso.

Tan silencioso que a veces nadie se enteraba ni cuando entraba, ni cuando salía de un recinto. En las reuniones con sus colegas, evitaba al mínimo realizar comentarios, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Pero cuando había reuniones más íntimas, con su exclusivo círculo de amigos, Levi podía volverse un conversador eximio e interesante. Siempre traía historias raras, únicas, que atraían la atención del grupo y la curiosidad de sus interlocutores.

A pesar de tener un grupo nutrido de conocidos, sus más allegados eran Erwin y Moblit, con los cuales llegaba incluso a juntarse en su casa (lugar que consideraba sagrado), para beber y jugar a las cartas.

En resumidas palabras, era una persona con poca vida social, casi inexistente, pero a la vez era un destacado trabajador, cuyo legajo era impecable.

La empresa en la que se desempeñaba, se dedicaba al financiamiento de proyectos para pequeños y medianos empresarios del lugar. Los postulantes presentaban sus proyectos, los cuales eran analizados, corregidos y re escritos, para luego, una vez pasados todos los filtros de los requisitos, llevarlos a evaluación por la gerencia comercial, y si todo iba bien, lo siguiente era llevar a cabo el depósito y el seguimiento de los pagos.

Levi tenía un puesto administrativo, se dedicaba a la recepción y verificación de los legajos. Eran tan detallista y metódico, que nadie se arriesgaba a presentarle un legajo mal confeccionado. Sus jefes siempre destacaban su trabajo, normalmente era muy elogiado.

Su aburrida vida era tranquila, como era de esperarse, hasta que tuvo que encargarse de la capacitación de dos jóvenes que entraron a trabajar a su área, ya que la empresa había crecido notablemente y el trabajo se había casi duplicado.

Uno se llamaba Jean Kirschtein, tenía 23 y estaba estudiando administración en la universidad estatal, el otro… aaaah, el otro, Eren Yeager, de 24 años, hijo de una acaudalada familia de la ciudad, dueño de un cuerpo moreno de infarto y sonrisa tentadora. Para el parco y tosco Levi, fue amor a primera vista, o más correcto hubiera sido decir "erección a primera vista". Porque estar cerca del de piel morena, hacía que Levi se pusiera caliente como un perro en celo.

Claro que Eren era heterosexual por donde se lo mirara. Pero eso no le impidió a Levi dedicarle fervorosas respiraciones agitadas y toqueteos a su entrepierna en la privacidad de su cuarto por las noches, una buena cantidad de veces.

Levi no haría nada por acercarse más de la cuenta al muchacho, ante todo respetaba mucho su puesto, sus compañeros y las reglas de la empresa. Pero era inevitable, la atracción que sentía era casi inhumana, barría con todo raciocinio o pensamiento moral. Se contentaba con saber que mientras se mantuviera sólo en sus pensamientos, nada más se vería afectado. Nada.

Cierto día tuvieron una inesperada visita en la empresa. Se trataba de su buen amigo Farlan Church, al que no veía desde hacía al menos una década. Erwin lo estaba asesorando, al parecer estaba interesado en poner una sucursal en la ciudad de su pujante y nueva empresa. Levi se alegró sinceramente de ver lo bien que se había encauzado ese muchacho.

—Vaya, te ves bien, Farlan.

—Lo sé —dijo el otro con aires de suficiencia, y Levi no mentía, especialmente porque no era de halagar, realmente estaba impresionado.

El rubio distaba mucho del travieso muchachito que recordaba de la secundaria, casi con aspecto de delincuente. Ahora parecía como una oruga que había mutado en mariposa. Un costoso traje de marca europea, lentes de marcos dorados, y anillos de oro adornando sus delicados dedos, le daban un toque entre extravagante y de empresario adinerado.

—En cambio tú no has cambiado ni un ápice —Se acercó con confianza invadiendo su espacio personal y le habló suave—. Tan pulcro y ordenado, tan… adorable como siempre. Supongo que esta vez no pondrás excusa para venir a beber conmigo esta noche, ¿eh?

—No tengo nada planificado —aceptó de buena gana.

—Perfecto. Te buscaré a las… ¿ocho?

—Ocho y media.

—Claro. Ocho y media, te esperaré frente al edificio. Hablaremos de negocios también, quiero que tú me hagas una propuesta, estoy interesado en los beneficios de tu compañía.

—Señor Church —interrumpió Erwin, pero no obtuvo ni una sola mirada del rubio—, yo soy el encargado del área comercial y me gus-

—Discutiré esto con el señor Ackerman. Por lo tanto asegúrese de explicarle los detalles a él. Adiós, petit, te veo a la noche —lo tomó del rostro, y dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de retirarse.

—¿Qué onda con el tipejo, éste? —habló Erwin molesto.

—Farlan es… complejo —fue toda la respuesta de Levi que mantenía una extraña mueca en su rostro que no llegaba a ser una sonrisa—. Haz el informe y explícame, te prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda; si cierra, será una jugosa comisión para ti, Erwin.

—Es complicado, Levi.

—¿No crees que pueda explicárselo? Conozco al detalle los productos.

—No, no me refería a eso, es que tú no eres vendedor. Como sea, el cliente manda. Haré el reporte, intentaré que sea lo más explícito posible, no tengo mucho tiempo hasta las ocho, pero creo que con ayuda de algunas diapositivas y unos links será suficiente, eso espero. Por cierto… te comía con la mirada.

—Ya empiezas, tú y tus obsesiones de que el mundo me quiere comer. Iré a terminar mis reportes, te veo a las siete para que me expliques el plan y las opciones.

—Hecho.

A las ocho con veinticinco minutos un Chrysler 300c color marrón metalizado, o para decirlo apropiadamente luxury brown pearl coat, estaba apostado en el frente de la corporación, con el rubio al volante, quien fumaba un puro mientras sonaba de fondo el álbum de jazz "Kind of Blue" de Miles Davis.

Levi se acercó con tranquilidad, con el bolso de su netbook pendiendo de su hombro y subió del lado del acompañante.

—Buenas noches, petit. Ahora soy puntual.

—Lo noté, sin dudas el tiempo y la experiencia te han favorecido en todo sentido.

—Oh, creo que me dará un mini infarto, dos halagos de L. Ackerman en un día. Seré una leyenda.

—Idiota. A mí no me impresionan tus billetes, Far y lo sabes. Te conozco bastante bien. ¿Te apetece algo de comida oriental?

—Lo que quieras, mon amour. Tú mandas, al fin puedo invitarte.

—Aceptaré todo el derroche que quieras hacer, no me mediré en absoluto.

—No podía esperar una actitud diferente, por eso me gustas tanto —Dijo acelerando el auto.

—Guarda tu artillería, vaquero. No desperdicies polvo en chimangos. Ahora ve a la avenida 9.

Levi de inmediato cambió la música y puso algo de rock soft ochentoso.

—Pésimo gusto para la música, aaaah, te extrañaba.

Ambos sonrieron y charlaron afablemente de lo mucho que había cambiado el mundo en esos cinco años sin reencuentros.

El restaurante era minimalista, austero pero bastante autóctono, a decir por los detalles en la ornamentación. Era como entrar por una puerta dimensional que los llevaba al Honk Kong de la época imperialista.

Los escoltaron a una de las cabinas reservadas para los VIP, donde los paneles eran de papel de arroz con dragones hechos a pulso en tinta negra y roja. Estaban sentados sobre almohadones de seda y algodón, verdes con dorado, y allí dieron rienda suelta a toda la cháchara posible. Levi estaba relajado; no por nada Farlan era uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque la vida los hubiera separado en la distancia, porque emocionalmente los lazos seguían tan vigentes como en aquel entonces.

Habían compartido cuatro años de camaradería especial y freak durante la secundaria. Y decidieron recordar algunas anécdotas divertidas y vergonzosas del pasado, mientras matizaban la charla con sendos vasos de Huanjiu, un vino de color claro proveniente de la fermentación del trigo, que era bastante fuerte para iniciar la velada. Pero ambos sabían que tenían alta tolerancia al alcohol, por lo que disfrutaron sin problemas.

Iniciaron la cena, con una entrada de pato laqueado a la pekinesa, que no agradó mucho al paladar del de cabellos negros, aunque mejoró su apetito cuando llegó el Huo Guo, una especie de caldero mongol con diversos sabores y texturas, acompañados de salsas y aderezos. Comieron bastante y hasta sentirse satisfechos. El agasajo incluyó una ceremonia del té, presidida por una preciosa señorita que fue en extremo amable con ambos. Levi se deshizo en halagos por el sabor tan exquisito de las hojas de oolong. Luego si procedieron a hablar un poco de negocios.

Farlan escuchó la propuesta, observó escuetamente los videos de presentación, y dijo que se sentaría a analizarlo con su contador para darles una respuesta efectiva la semana entrante. El proceso siempre era largo y tedioso, pero luego de la presentación inicial eso quedaba en un intercambio de email y probables reuniones de ajustes con el área comercial. Hasta aquí, Levi ya había cumplido con su parte de la misión, por lo que procedió a cerrar su notebook y guardarla.

—¿Y qué hay de tu corazoncito, mon amour? No me has dicho nada nuevo.

—No hay nada nuevo. Poco sexo, mucho trabajo.

—No, no, no, estás desperdiciando tiempo, petit. Lo cierto es que el tiempo es tirano, no postergues el disfrutar, el placer. Yo no me privo de nada.

—Oh, qué bien.

—Ya que no preguntas, lo cual hiere mi ego, te contaré. Actualmente no estoy atado a nadie, disfruto lo que la vida me ofrece.

—Cuanto me alegro.

—¿Hace cuánto no follas? Me refiero a otro ser humano.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta mediocre, es esa?

—Al menos dos años —sentenció el rubio con seguridad.

—Seis meses, y no, la última fue una pésima experiencia déjame decirte.

—Yo podría cambiar completamente eso —Levi lo miró enarcando una ceja—. No te asustes, cariño, me refiero a que regenteo una empresa que se está expandiendo rápidamente, y que está ganando cada vez más y más adeptos. Créeme, di en el clavo, con la diversificación de los gustos, mi negocio no ha parado de crecer.

—Voy a ser honesto. Ni puta idea. ¿Qué carajos es "My Personal Pleasure"? Suena a empresa de condones, dildos o alguna de esas vergas.

—No, no fabrico condones, aunque sí manejamos la silicona a niveles que te dejarían anonadado.

—Ilumíname, por favor.

—Soy un fabricante de maledolls —Levi lo miró sin comprender—. Son… básicamente y sin explayarme demasiado, muñecos sexuales para adultos. De tamaños reales. También se conocen como muñecos eróticos hiperrealistas. Trabajo para un segmento… selecto, de exigentes clientes.

—¿Es una broma o hablas en serio? —Al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Farlan se dio cuenta que hablaba muy en serio. Por lo que se quedó callado y bebió un trago de su vaso.

—Mira —habló el rubio acercándole su celular donde se reproducía un video promocional.

Duraba dos largos minutos. Levi con su cara seria observó cómo se promocionaba su "compañía artificial y segura", a través de estos maniquís hiperrealistas. Para ser honestos le daba un poco de impresión que parecieran personas sentadas o acostadas. Claro que aun en el rostro había detalles que los hacían verse mecánicos y extraños, pero los cuerpos… ¡Esos cuerpos, cielo santo! La cámara recorría el brazo de uno de los muñecos, que incluso tenía bellos y hasta un tatuaje en el antebrazo, los poros de la cara, las cejas, el cabello… Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla, sintiendo que se le hacía un vacío en el estómago. Eso era… perturbador.

Cuando finalizó el video le devolvió el aparato, bebió un poco más y lo miró con sobrada confianza.

—¿En serio? ¿La gente compra muñecos para follárselos?

—Por favor, Levi, no seas grosero, no es "solo un muñeco". Nosotros le damos una experiencia única a nuestros clientes, les brindamos un diseño exclusivo e irrepetible.

—¿Ah?

—Te explico, tenemos un catálogo con nuestros maledolls y femdolls, porque cada uno es único, no hay dos iguales, ¿entiendes? No hacemos productos en masa. Cada uno es exclusivo, absolutamente creado al detalle. Esos productos son los que más salida tienen, pero luego… bueno hay un tipo de producto para un mercado muy reducido y selecto, que ya te había dicho antes.

—Me empiezas a inquietar, Far. Espero que no estés metido en el tráfico humano.

—¡Joder, claro que no! Jamás estaría en ese tipo de intercambio, me parece algo espantoso. Esto es un negocio, como ya te lo dije antes, muy reservado, privado y peculiar.

—Estas cosas parecen costosas —agregó el hombre mientras llenaba su vaso de nuevo.

—Por favor, no les digas "cosas". Para mí son casi como hijos. Crear a cada uno, lleva un complejo proceso de casi dos meses, y si son a pedido puede extenderse el doble de tiempo. En promedio, hablando de un producto "normal", el costo varía entre diez a veinte mil dólares.

Levi abrió la boca y los ojos, completamente sorprendido.

—¿Veinte mil por un pedazo de plástico? Realmente no puedo creer que haya gente que pague eso. Debes ser muy buen vendedor.

Farlan frunció el ceño, y lo miró de una manera muy seria.

—¿Realmente te parece mucho? Piensa en esto, Levi, ese "pedazo de plástico", como despectivamente le llamas, será un amante oficial las 24 horas. Tengo una línea de impresión tan avanzada, que puedo lograr que luzca exactamente igual que la persona de tus fantasías más retorcidas —el de cabello negro le sostuvo la mirada, y no pudo evitar que su mente se trasladara al bueno para nada de Eren, ¿sería verdad lo que Farlan hablaba?—. Podrás hacerle lo que quieras, cuando quieras, de las maneras que quieras, y él jamás, jamás se cansará, renegará, te dirá que no o te rechazará, no te transmitirá enfermedades venéreas, y definitivamente nunca te será infiel. Mira, te diré lo que haremos: ven esta noche conmigo a la fábrica. No habrá empleados, excepto el guardia de seguridad, podrás disfrutar tranquilo sin miradas indiscretas, y entenderás a lo que me refiero.

Levi rodó los ojos.

—Es como ir a un parque de diversiones, pero de adultos, algo así. No seas tan quisquilloso, es solo ir y ver, eso es todo. ¿O tienes miedo?

—Recuerdo perfectamente que de los dos, tú eras el cobarde.

—La gente cambia, Levi. ¿Vienes?

—De acuerdo, acepto tu paseo por la casa del terror.

—Ja, ja, solo espera, te aseguro que una vez que te muestre "mi mundo", no querrás abandonarlo.

Farlan pagó la cena y volvieron al auto para dirigirse a una de las fábricas. Farlan tenía tres. La que visitarían quedaba al menos a una hora y media, por lo cual llenaron el viaje con charlas y chistes de mal gusto de parte del rubio natural. Al otro día comenzaba el fin de semana, por lo que la hora no era un problema.

Levi estaba auténticamente intrigado, pero fiel a su autocontrol y cara de póker, no se mostró ni ansioso, ni curioso al respecto. Sí, admitía que le venía bien un poco de adrenalina a su monótona vida.

Cuando ingresaron y Farlan prendió las luces de una de las salas de producción, tuvo que contener el aliento. Era enorme. Había una serie de "cuerpos" sin cabeza colgado en unas especies de percheros suspendidos en el aire a la derecha, mientras que había al menos unas cinco estaciones de trabajo distribuidas en el resto del lugar.

—Ven, te enseñaré. Esta es la estación de pelucas, cabello y vellos corporales. Aquí se dedican a implantarlos en los cuerpos de silicona, a veces a mano, los vellos que cubrirán el cuerpo. ¿Te gustan peludos? No hay problema. ¿Te gustan lampiños? Tampoco será un inconveniente. Barbudos, con bigotes, rasurados, con cejas finas, medianas, gruesas, con pestañas largas o cortas, con patillas, pelados, con jopo, con vello en las axilas, la entrepierna, los brazos o cualquier otra parte que sea requerida. Para ello, antes de la confección se llena un detallado formulario donde podrás pedir estos detalles de acuerdo a tu gusto personal. ¿Qué opinas?

Levi tocó algunas pelucas que reposaban en unas cabezas de telgopor en una estantería.

—¿Son de verdad?

—Bueno, tenemos de todo, pelo real y sintético. Eso también hace que el precio varíe. Por supuesto, el cabello real solo se usa para la cabeza, no creas que compro vello púbico u otros.

—Sí, sí, entendí. Interesante, ¿qué sigue?

—Esta estación —dijo caminando a la siguiente—. Se encarga de los detalles del rostro. Las computadoras están apagadas ahora, pero básicamente a través de costosos sistemas de software desarrollados específicamente para estos fines, se puede recrear un rostro a la perfección. Eso también hace que el precio se incremente; si pides un muñeco estándar del catálogo, el precio es menor, si pides una celebridad-

—¿Celebridad?

—Bueno, sí, las fantasías son variadas, hay personas que quieren una actriz, un actor, un cantante, nuestra versión de Marilyn Monroe es muy solicitada por ejemplo, eso incrementa el precio, claro está. Y luego tenemos un grupo de personas, ese "selecto" grupo del que te hablé antes, que requiere una copia fiel de alguna persona que ellos conocen.

—¿Eso es legal?

—Tan legal como tomar una foto. Mientras la privacidad se mantenga y no se exponga la identidad de esa persona en ningún medio de comunicación, no estamos restringiendo ninguna ley. Voy a ser honesto, esta industria es nueva, por el momento no se pueden tomar medidas legales, a menos que sea un menor, también tenemos nuestros límites. De ninguna manera reproduzco niños o menores de 18 años. Antes de entregar el doll, por un tema de seguridad empresaria, el cliente firma un acuerdo de confidencialidad. En caso de que expusiera su doll, nosotros podemos iniciar costosos juicios, por lo que en esos casos también se deben firmar garantías especiales, pero no te aburriré más con esto de los trámites.

—Ya veo.

Farlan abrió algunos cajones y sacó las muestras de esa estación. Eran cajas con tapa de vidrio, donde reposaban las "matrices". Formas de pestañas, colores de ojos de vidrio, labios con formas y colores diferentes, orejas, cejas, incluso párpados. Todos clasificados categóricamente con un código debajo y un código de barras.

—Sigamos —invitó Farlan—. Aquí se dedican al diseño de los torsos, pies y manos. Tamaños de pechos, pezones, colores, formas, manos grandes, pequeñas, largo de dedos, con venas, sin venas, con tatuajes, sin ellos. Está divida en dos sectores, el primero hace lo que te mencioné, el segundo se encarga de los penes y las vaginas, anos, orificios y sus funciones. Los clientes son muy específicos a la hora de pedir "tamaños" y medidas que involucren estos aspectos.

El rubio le mostró una de las planchas con los pezones y Levi tocó algunos. Le generó una fuerte impresión el detalle de los mismos y su suavidad, era como ver retazos de piel humana.

—Es mi mayor orgullo, la "siliconmax", es una fórmula que hemos desarrollado en nuestro laboratorio. Una sustancia que emula la piel humana, que conserva la temperatura del que la toca, y que tiene un sistema interno, con el cual puedes hacer que tu doll tenga la temperatura que desees. Por lo tanto la experiencia es mucho más real. Por supuesto, tengo registrado el producto con patente, al igual que sus derivados.

—¡Joder! Esto sí que es complejo. Nunca pensé que desarrollar uno de estos productos tuviera tantos pasos.

—Te lo dije, Levi. Fabricamos tu amante ideal, no se trata de meros muñecos. Sígueme. Lo siguiente es la estación del producto final. Aquí se recibe el diseño aprobado. Luego que todas las estaciones hicieron su trabajo, y luego de que el cliente da su completo consentimiento, ya que siempre hay un par de detalles a ajustar. Para nosotros es de suma importancia que el cliente esté absolutamente seguro de todo, ya que una vez que llega aquí, se procede a la impresión del doll o la doll.

—¿Impresión?

—Así es, ¿ves esa máquina negra gigante? —Dijo señalando un lugar—. Es una impresora en 3D, esa belleza nos ha facilitado el proceso ensamblaje, ha logrado que la producción se acelerara en un 300%, y minimiza los sobrantes de producto. Básicamente, imprime en tamaño real el diseño que se le aplica. Una verdadera joya de la tecnología actual.

—Increíble —acotó el más bajo, deslumbrado.

—Luego de que se imprime, viene la estación más grande. Aquí —dijo señalando la enorme mesada llena de herramientas—, los empleados lijan y pulen, por decirlo de alguna manera, aplican los productos químicos finales, para que la siliconmax quede impecable y sin imperfecciones. Luego se dedican a aplicar el resto de los detalles, ojos, pestañas, cabello, vellos, colorean como verdaderos artistas los labios, pezones y todas las zonas que se requieren con pinturas especiales atóxicas para humanos. Es la estación que más trabaja. Lleva muchas semanas entre el secado, el pulido y el acondicionamiento de esos detalles. Al fin, una vez terminado, se lo lleva a otro sector de la empresa, en donde se encargarán de la confección del vestuario.

—¿Vestuario?

—Por supuesto, es algo más que importante. No pretenderás que entreguemos a los dolls desnudos, ¿o sí? Para los muñecos normales, solemos tener una producción en masa de atuendos regulares. Pero ya sabes, hay clientes exigentes, que quieren ropa para que el muñeco luzca exactamente como sus fotos o como la imagen que han elegido. Tuvimos una vez un señor, que quería a su abuela —Levi levantó las cejas—, no, no era para tener relaciones con ella. Simplemente la extrañaba, era un tema puramente filial, como fuera, nos pidió cerca de ocho cambios de ropa. Mientras lo pueda pagar, jamás habrá un no de nuestra parte. Acompáñame, te mostraré algunos productos terminados.

Caminaron a través de algunos pasillos y llegaron a un depósito. Había varias cajas abiertas con muñecos dentro de las mismas. Estaban encastrados en una especie de tabla de plástico hueco. Levi tenía la boca abierta de par en par.

—¿Verdad que parecen seres humanos reales? No te asustes. Aquí ya los traen para el embalado. Hay que ser muy precavidos, son demasiados costosos para que sufran una rotura por el maltrato del correo. Créeme, aunque pagues un servicio especial, no son para nada cuidadosos. Por eso diseñamos este sistema, es más seguro que los balones de telgopor. Quedan perfectamente encastrados, se les pone una placa encima de contención y se procede a meterlos en estas cajas de madera —dijo señalando un costado—. Luego se los envuelve con plástico negro sellado al vacío, sobre el que irá la etiqueta con la dirección del cliente y su número de membresía. Jamás se pone nombre visible, eso lo manejará el correo con una planilla digital, que se firmará en el momento de la recepción.

—Claro, ahora entiendo el costo de estas cosas. Todo es un jodido gastadero.

—Dime, Levi, ¿no tienes a nadie que ames? ¿O que te interese lo suficiente, al menos, para pedir una réplica?

—Mira, Farlan, no voy a mentirte, esto me parece algo… pervertido, que roza la obsesión.

—Piensa en esto, Levi. ¿Qué preferirías? ¿Una persona que acose a otra, que pueda llegar a lastimarla incluso, o que tenga una doll para cumplir sus fantasías y que eso aplaque sus deseos? Por supuesto, es un ejemplo, créeme que la mayoría de nuestros clientes no son acosadores, son personas que simplemente se sienten solas y quieren algo de compañía. Además, no te hablé de las múltiples y agradables sorpresas que tienen nuestras dolls. Por ejemplo, en el caso de los maledolls, los penes vienen con dispositivos a control remoto para vibrar, reproducir algunos movimientos e incluso ensancharse y crecer como una erección normal. Te lo digo, esto… es el futuro.

Levi se acercó y tocó algunos brazos, admiró algunos rostros, para suspirar largo y tendido.

—Sí que lo tienes —aseguró Farlan acercándose—. Tengo experiencia en esto, no por nada somos la segunda empresa que eligen los clientes, y con las nuevas modificaciones que haremos, nos convertiremos en la primera. Tienes a alguien, ¿verdad? Yo podría darte la posibilidad de que lo tuvieras al alcance de tu mano todo el tiempo. ¿Qué dices?

—No lo sé. Esto es tan… raro.

—Te aseguro que una vez que lo pruebes, no lo dejarás ir. No tengo esta clase de políticas, pero te diré qué, haré una excepción contigo, porque, ¡rayos! Eres especial para mí. Fabricaré un maledoll para ti. Si no te gusta, podrás devolvérmelo sin problemas. ¿Te interesa?

Levi se giró saliendo del ámbito visual de Farlan y se mordió el labio inferior, joder que se sentía tentado, pero a la vez un poco temeroso. ¿Un Eren para él mismo? Su corazón latió acelerado de solo pensarlo. El rubio le dio su espacio, ya sabía que tenía media aprobación adentro.

—La verdad es… que… sí… me interesa —dijo al fin—. ¿Pero cuánto saldría?

—Bueno, si hay que hacer un maledoll exclusivo… te diré que eso no es nada barato.

—Ya, lárgalo.

—Como mínimo 40 mil.

Levi abrió grande los ojos.

—No, no, déjalo, es un lujo que es imposible para mí.

—Espera, carajo, no me dejas terminar —Farlan se acercó por detrás y poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros le habló audazmente y con voz susurrante en el oído—. Pero podría hacerte un descuento, muy, muy importante si al menos me dejaras compartir una noche contigo. Levi… no tienes idea lo mucho que te deseo. Sólo una vez, y te juro que te haré sentir en la gloria, no miento.

El hombre sintió los pómulos arder, se esperaba que su amigo tuviera una acercamiento de ese estilo en algún momento, era algo que se caía de maduro que lo miraba depredadoramente, y en honor a la verdad era un tipo lindo y que le caía más que bien.

—¿De… de cuanto estamos hablando? —preguntó casi sin aliento.

—Podría… dejártelo en treinta, e incluso hacerte un plan de pago, con una entrega mínima de diez mil. Sendas cuotas de… ¿mil dólares? ¿Eso estaría bien para ti?

Su cabeza hizo números, seguía siendo carísimo, pero su sueldo se lo permitía, aunque eso iba a implicar un sinfín de ajustes por los próximos dos años. Tampoco era tanto tiempo. ¿Realmente lo estaba considerando? Un escalofrío se derramó por su columna, al sentir unos suaves y lujuriosos besos en su cuello. Se alejó un poco.

—Pero si no me gusta… ¿te lo devuelvo y ya?

—Tienes mi palabra —habló el otro, sonriendo seductoramente.

—Treinta mil, ni un centavo más —pidió una confirmación, el administrativo.

—Eres tacaño, Levi, siempre lo fuiste. Está bien, es un trato, 30 mil, pero quiero una noche completa contigo —le extendió su mano, como símbolo de que cerrara el trato.

El otro suspiró, pero al fin extendió la suya. Ya estaba completamente jugado.

—X—

Luego de una serie de intercambio de e-mails, en donde tuvo que mandar al menos un juego de diez fotos claras de Eren, su cuerpo completo rostro, cosa que le costó muchísimo conseguir, pero que con la ayuda de un detective privado lo logró; luego de aprobar el diseño final (hubo varias modificaciones en el camino), llenar varios formularios, presentarse y firmar una serie de largos y complejos documentos… El proceso que había iniciado hacía tres meses, había llegado a su fin.

Se pidió el día para esperar su ansiado producto. Estaba tan nervioso que casi deja una zanja en el living de tanto ir de un lado al otro. Esto era más caro que el último auto que había comprado.

El correo llegó en tiempo y forma. Dejaron la enorme y pesada caja sobre el living, y luego de la firma, al fin estuvieron a solas.

Le llevó cerca de media hora poder romper todos los sellos y empaques. Hasta que al fin alcanzó a la tapa final. Su corazón latía desbocado. Con algo de dificultad, pudo levantarla, y una vez que la sacó, casi se cae de culo. Tuvo que ir a la cocina y tomar un poco de agua para calmarse.

Su maledoll era una réplica exacta del objeto de sus fantasías. Hasta el color de ojos, el cabello, todo, todo, era casi… irreal. Recibió una llamada del mismo Farlan, para verificar que todo estuviera en orden y que hubiera recibido el paquete sin problemas. Luego de la confirmación, le agradeció por la mejor noche de su vida, y se despidió melosamente, no sin decirle antes que contaba con una semana para decidir si iba a quedarse con el maledoll o no.

El muñeco era pesado. Le costó sacarlo del encastre y sentarlo en el sillón del living. En una tapa debajo venían una serie de productos, para la limpieza y el mantenimiento, como así también un cable y dos cargadores, ya que el mismo funcionaba con una tecnología similar a la batería de un celular, y detrás de una oreja tenía la entrada USB para enchufarlo. Sacó el extenso manual, y sentándose a su lado, se dedicó a leerlo concienzudamente, le llevó cerca de dos horas.

El resto de las preguntas se las haría a Farlan en su momento. Al fin, luego de una rápida inspección, lo tomó debajo de las axilas y con algo de esfuerzo lo llevó a su habitación, donde lo dejó sobre su cama. Luego procedió a ordenar un poco el living. Joder que se había gastado una fortuna en eso. ¿Pero qué más daba? Ya lo había hecho. No iba a quedarse con las dudas, de todas maneras si no era lo esperado, podía devolverlo.

Sin embargo, sentía la adrenalina contaminarlo, de sólo saber que tenía a Eren, corrección, "su Eren", acostado en su propia cama.

Se bañó de nuevo por las dudas. Desnudo, se trepó en su cama y puso toallas, lubricante y preservativos a un costado. No podía creer que realmente fuera a hacer eso. Encendió el muñeco según las indicaciones, y comenzó a desvestirlo despacio. Le sacó las zapatillas, las medias, el pantalón de jean negro, el buzo y la remera. Lo hizo lentamente, sin apuro, disfrutando cada precioso detalle que iba descubriendo. Finalmente le sacó el bóxer. Incluso el escaso vello púbico era increíblemente realista. Tomó un pañuelo rojo y lo ató a su cuello y fue la única pieza de ropa que le dejó al muñeco.

Se excitó con esa visión. Eren desnudo sobre su cama. De inmediato sintió un tirón en su entrepierna. Se acostó a su lado para prepararse adecuadamente. Tomó un poco de lubricante y lo puso en sus manos, entonces comenzó con la faena.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien y patinó hasta el borde de su quijada. Los dedos de su mano derecha resbalaban en el tronco de su falo, el lubricante hacia que la fricción fuera suave y húmeda, mientras los dedos de su mano izquierda se metían más profundo en su agujero. Abrió más las piernas, acercando los talones a su trasero, para lograr una mejor apertura. Ya para entonces boqueaba, con los pómulos rojos y la respiración agitada.

Cuando empezó a sentir ese hormigueo excitante, decidió dejar la acción. Jadeando aún, con el corazón acelerado, se acercó para mirar el ser inerte que reposaba allí. Lo atacó un súbito escalofrío, y su erección volvió a pulsar entre sus piernas. ¡Joder! Era exactamente igual. Había valido la pena, incluso si tuvo que entregarse a Farlan, para conseguir una rebaja.

Tomó el perfume que solía usar Eren, que había comprado anticipadamente, y echó una buena cantidad al pañuelo rojo que envolvía el cuello del maniquí.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y tuvo que admitir que el contacto con la silicona tibia fue más que agradable. Aunque aún era una sensación nueva. Puso sus manos a ambos lados del rostro y se perdió en los dos preciosos ojos verdes que tenía el muñeco. Incluso había detalles que ni él mismo había notado, como esa pequeña cicatriz por debajo del mentón. Besó la misma, sintiéndose un idiota, porque ¡vamos!, ese no era Eren… Pero olía igual… y su piel se sentía suave y tibia… besó de nuevo con más ganas y no pudo evitar emocionarse. Besó sobre los labios turgentes y cálidos, una sensación avasallante lo envolvió por completo, en un torbellino de pura pasión desmedida.

Dejó caer su peso por completo encima del muñeco, moviendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo y friccionándose contra él.

—Eren… Eren… aaah…

Estaba completamente compenetrado en disfrutar, en imaginarse que tenía al verdadero Eren, debajo suyo, mirándolo con deseo.

_"—Vamos, Levi, no me hagas esperar más…_

_Sentía la erección del más alto empujar contra su muslo._

_—¿Qué quieres, hermoso?_

_—Déjame hacerte el amor… quiero llenarte hasta lo más profundo…"_

Levi se mordió los labios, su nuca rapada erizándose a medida que se enterraba más y más en su osada fantasía. Sus manos resbalaban en el pecho de "su" Eren, su cabeza refregándose en la curva entre su mentón y su clavícula, donde siempre quiso estar acurrucado.

Se irguió un poco, y observó detenidamente la engordada y dura verga, que estaba en medio de esas fabulosas y largas piernas morenas. Sus pómulos le ardieron, sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, como si de alguna manera estuviera atacando… invadiendo la privacidad de su compañero. Cerró los ojos y respiró agitado, no, no era así, era simplemente una fantasía, y Eren, el verdadero y original, nunca jamás sabría de su pequeña, y extremadamente costosa, perversión.

Tomó el preservativo y un poco de lubricante, se deleitó tocando ese falo inhiesto y grueso, delineando con sus dedos todas las venas sobresalientes. Tenía la piel de la espalda empinada, porque en verdad parecía y se sentía como uno real. ¿No habría exagerado con el tamaño? No, estaba seguro que era un tamaño decente. Colocó el preservativo con cuidado y un poco más de lubricante. Finalmente el punto de no retorno estaba a punto de ser cruzado.

Ubicó sus caderas con suavidad, sintiendo el pulso por demás acelerado, nunca había estado tan excitado como en ese momento. Tomó el falo y presionó suavemente contra su entrada, cerró los ojos y relajó su esfínter para hacer que la intromisión fuera más adecuada. Pudo sentir perfectamente como los deliciosos centímetros eran succionados por su interior con asombrosa facilidad, la medida justa, perfecta, que lo llenaba apropiadamente. Se sentía caliente, ajustado. Apoyó sus palmas en el estómago bajo del muñeco, disfrutando el contacto con su piel tensa y maravillosa, ya estaba casi por completo adentro.

Comenzó a moverse cadenciosamente, hacia adelante y atrás, marcando el ritmo que quería. Podía imaginarse a Eren, con una expresión muy erótica, sonriéndole tentadoramente, casi que podía escuchar su errática respiración. Sus movimientos se aceleraron, sintió como friccionaba sobre su próstata provocándole pequeñas explosiones de satisfacción, una sonrisa floreció entre sus labios, mientras angustiosos gemidos se derramaban de sus labios entreabiertos, la respiración jadeante y ansiosa.

Arañó sutilmente esa piel gloriosa, y al fin pudo albergarlo por completo, se quedó quieto unos segundos, para disfrutar de la lasciva sensación de su anillada entrada pulsando hambrienta alrededor de esa preciosa hombría. Realmente Farlan tenía razón, se sentía increíble. Sus dedos temblorosos cogieron el control remoto, y decidió prender las vibraciones del muñeco. Apenas el botón de encendido fue tocado, lo invadió una electrizante sensación que lo hizo sacudirse en un espasmo de auténtico placer.

Acomodó sus piernas a los costados, para mover su cadera en círculos, llevando las vibraciones al siguiente nivel.

—¡Aaaaahhh, joder! —Se arqueó naturalmente, mientras se friccionaba con necesidad, sintiendo como salía, y de inmediato lo volvía a llenar, haciendo que esas oscilaciones lo llevaran a un éxtasis completamente desconocido hasta ese momento—. Eren… Eren… Oh, sí, Eren… taaaan buenooo…

Tragaba el aire frío de la habitación, y lo expulsaba caliente y húmedo, las ganas de lamer lo devoraban, por lo que bajó su torso para succionar con ganas los pezones redondos y algo oscuros en el pecho contrario. Podía sentir como su vientre bajo se tensaba más y más, anticipándose al clímax que se acercaba rápidamente. Normalmente le costaba bastante poder acabar, pero ahora las sensaciones eran tan intensas, que el final era completamente inevitable.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, gruñendo sonoramente, y apretando su pelvis en cortas embestidas para seguir deleitándose con esa confortable sensación de sentirse completamente colmado en sus entrañas. Se animó a subir un nivel más las vibraciones y finalmente, al cabo de cinco minutos, deliciosos y excitantes, apenas envolvió con sus blancos dedos su pene, se vino de una manera brutal. Con un grito ahogado, tiritando de satisfacción y gozo. Apenas pudo apretar el botón de apagado, para luego sentir como su orgasmo se prolongaba por algunos minutos más.

Por lejos la experiencia más jodidamente placentera de toda su aburrida vida. Y que lo partiera un rayo si es que su ex novio se lo había cogido mejor que ese muñeco. Se acostó sobre el mismo, esperando que su acelerado corazón se calmara un poco.

Si el muñeco pudiera abrazar, sería la perfección absoluta, fue lo que pensó, antes de liberar su interior y ponerse a limpiar de inmediato. No quería que su semen arruinara la valiosa silicona.

.

By Luna de Acero


	2. La tentación es más fuerte - Segunda Parte

El muñeco pesaba cerca de 50 kilos, por lo que trasladarlo era una pesadilla. Decidió que dormiría con él esa noche, luego de acurrucarse a su costado, concilió un sueño espectacular y reparador. Incluso se levantó excepcionalmente contento.

Besó delicadamente los labios de su amante y lo miró con alegría.

—Buenos días, Eren. Gracias por tan maravillosa noche. Hoy tendremos mucha más diversión.

Luego fue a ducharse y cambiarse, para tener un desayuno abundante. Farlan tenía razón, fue una decisión completamente acertada. Apenas finalizó la semana, le informó que se quedaría con su maledoll.

Su humor cambió completamente, sus colegas en la empresa lo notaron de inmediato. Incluso Erwin se lo dijo en varias ocasiones, Levi simplemente lo justificó aduciendo a que estaba durmiendo más y yendo de nuevo al gimnasio, y no le dio mayor importancia. Aunque también admitía que la relación con Eren mejoraba notablemente, ya que al tener a su amante en casa, tratar con el joven se le hacía mucho más fácil y menos problemático.

El muchacho lo había tomado como una especie de "tutor", y eso lo tenía contento. Todos los días sumaba "material" para sus fantasías, que crecían en dimensiones desproporcionadas, de hecho, su interés por el Eren de carne y hueso, se aplacó completamente.

Se sentó en la falda del muñeco, mientras cortaba un pedazo de jugoso bistec y se lo llevaba a la boca. Sus aburridos piyamas de colores apagados, pasaron a pantalones cortos y ajustados, al igual que musculosas pegadas al cuerpo, porque era demasiado agradable sentir esa cálida, suave y blanda silicona en contacto directo con su cuerpo.

—Oh, sí, fue un buen día. Pude sacarme trabajo atrasado. Los vendedores están haciendo bien su trabajo —dijo conversando animadamente—. Ya, Eren, mantén quietas tus manos, yo también estoy ansioso, pero te dije que debes esperar que me bañe. Estaremos más cómodos en la cama.

Sonrió auténticamente. Farlan tenía razón, era la mejor inversión de su vida. Su Eren nunca lo engañaría, no rompería su corazón, e interactuar sexualmente con él lo dejaba satisfecho completamente. Claro que al principio le costó acostumbrarse a no tener caricias o abrazos auténticos, pero comparado con todo lo que podía evitarse en el futuro, valía la pena el sacrificio.

Hacía pocos días había estrenado la boca de su Eren, y había sido fantástico. La cavidad era prácticamente igual que una humana, excepto que la lengua vibraba suavecito, y aunque no tenía mucho movimiento, eso no le molestaba en absoluto. Ahora solía jugar un poco con ese orificio, y luego pasaba al otro asunto.

—Oh, Eren, estuviste fantástico —halagó agitado y algo sudado—. Espera aquí mientras me baño.

Durmió muy bien, como venía haciendo desde hace un tiempo y llego casi que sonriendo a la empresa esa mañana.

En su break, abrió un correo electrónico de Farlan, donde le enviaba las novedades para una "optimización" de las funciones de su maledoll, y donde además, le pedía que tuvieran una pequeña entrevista on line por Skype, para poder hacer una encuesta de calidad sobre la experiencia con su producto.

Levi acordó que lo hicieran a las 22 p.m. desde la comodidad y la privacidad de su casa. Mientras terminaba de redactar el e-mail, se sobresaltó cuando Eren le habló a sus espaldas.

—Levi… lo siento, no quise asustarte, como siempre te concentras y te olvidas de todo alrededor.

Sigilosamente el hombre minimizó la ventana, y giró en su silla ergonómica para mirarlo con aparente tranquilidad.

—¿Necesitabas algo?

—Bueno, si —el joven se sentó con confianza en una esquina de su escritorio—. Quería invitarte a una fiesta que vamos a celebrar en mi casa. Erwin también vendrá, y bueno… Habrá piscina, bebidas, una buena barbacoa y chicas hermosas, huy, si, muuuy hermosas.

Levi se rió internamente y carraspeando un poco, mientras fingía acomodar unos papeles le respondió.

—Lo siento, no soy del tipo "fiestero". Prefiero las reuniones más… tranquilas.

—Oh, ¡vamos! La vida no es solo trabajo, ¿o acaso tu novia no te deja salir a divertirte? —le dijo con tono burlón. Levi se carcajeó internamente.

—No tengo novia, y de verdad, te agradezco la invitación pero-

—Irá —sintió una voz detrás suyo y se giró levantando una ceja, Erwin—. Levi necesita relajarse, claro que irá. Yo me aseguraré de eso.

—No decidas por mí, ¿quieres? Eren, gracias, pero no. Será en otra ocasión. Y ahora si me disculpan, tengo varios reportes pendientes, circulen —habló no muy amablemente. Pero ambos sabían lidiar con su personalidad.

Se fueron juntos caminando por el pasillo.

—Oye, Erwin, ¿cuál es el tipo de mujer que le gusta a Levi?

El rubio se rió abiertamente y Eren lo miró desconcertado.

—A Levi no le van las mujeres —confesó, dedicándole una mirada con doble intención. Eren abrió la boca y se mostró sorprendido.

—Oh, no sabía que… tuviera esas… inclinaciones. A decir verdad me parece bastante varonil.

—Sí, lo es. Que tenga otros intereses no implica que deba tener modales afeminados.

—Vaya, nunca lo hubiera adivinado.

—¿Te molesta? Tal vez me fui de boca —admitió el rubio algo preocupado.

—No, no, por favor, no tengo problemas con esto. De hecho, uno de mis mejores amigos es gay y está casado, eso no me impide tener amistad con nadie, no tengo prejuicios al respecto.

Tanta explicación le dio mala espina al otro, pero decidió no decir nada.

—Y… eh… ¿entonces tiene novio?

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, la verdad es que lo conozco hace cinco años y… nunca me ha presentado ninguna pareja. Por supuesto, sé por algunos comentarios muy escuetos que se ha frecuentado con algunas personas, pero en ese sentido Levi es… extremadamente reservado.

—Oh… Bueno, iré a sacar unas copias que me pidió mi supervisor, te veo Erwin.

—Adiós, Eren.

Ese día Levi pasó por el supermercado, se abasteció muy bien de varios implementos de limpieza, víveres, frutas y verduras frescas, algunos vinos finos y champagne. Volvió de muy buen humor a la casa. Su Eren estaba sentado en el sofá, con el televisor prendido. Dejó las bolsas en la cocina y se acercó al muñeco.

—Hola, Eren —dijo mientras se acercaba y le dejaba un sutil beso en los labios.

Luego de cenar una ensalada parisina, con dos copas de vino blanco dulce, se lavó los dientes y prendió su computadora para la entrevista con Farlan. Muy puntual se conectó a las 22 horas.

Pronto recibió el pedido de conexión de su amigo.

—Hola, Far.

—Levi… —el otro arrastró su nombre relamiéndose los labios—. Que placer verte de nuevo. Aunque es una lástima que no sea en vivo y en directo. Normalmente te contactaría uno de mis empleados, pero eres… "un caso especial", si no te molesta me ocuparé personalmente.

—Lo prefiero —respondió de manera tajante.

—Tu respuesta me alegra, bien. Vamos a seguir con el paso del test de calidad correspondiente —dijo moviendo el mouse para abrir el programa en su computador—. Bien, veamos, te pido que seas lo más honesto posible, porque del análisis de tus respuestas podremos desarrollar nuevos programas, aplicaciones y mejoras para implementar en el futuro.

—Cuenta con ello. Empieza con las preguntas, por favor.

—Bien. Las primeras preguntas son una evaluación en una tabla de medición del 1 al 10, donde 1 es insatisfecho y 10, completamente satisfecho. ¿Cómo considerarías la atención que recibiste del vendedor de "My Personal Pleasure"?

—10 —Farlan sonrió, pero no dijo nada más.

—Respecto a la confección del producto, ¿considera que la empresa cumplió con los requerimientos solicitados por usted en cuanto a: parecido, altura, color de piel, ojos y cabello?

—10. Fue realmente sorprendente.

—Bien, eso me pone muy feliz. Sigamos. ¿Cómo fue su experiencia en la recepción del producto, demora de entrega y presentación?

—10. Aunque me costó mucho abrir el empaque, pero entiendo que era necesario ese embalaje para que el producto no se estropeara.

—Excelente. Con respecto a las funciones mecánicas del maledoll, ¿cómo se siente respecto a la calidad de la silicona y la temperatura del mismo?

—10. ¿Está mal usarlo como calefactor en invierno?

—Ja, ja, ja, esa es buena, la pondré como recomendación en los próximos manuales. Sigamos, ¿puntuación respecto a las funciones electrónicas del producto? —Farlan levantó una ceja y miró a su amigo con una sonrisa suave.

—10.

—Esto es una consulta mía, ¿te sentiste incómodo en algún momento, las vibraciones estuvieron bien, dejó de funcionar, o notaste algún desperfecto que quisieras mencionar?

—No, en absoluto, se sintió fantástico.

—¿El tamaño fue el correcto? Esos aspectos se pueden corregir.

—No, no, estoy conforme, es un tamaño… adecuado.

—¿Mejor que el mío? —se arriesgó Farlan con sobrada confianza, Levi sonrió y cruzó sus brazos.

—Por favor, señor Church, limítese a terminar con el control de calidad.

—De acuerdo, ya faltan sólo tres. ¿Recomendaría nuestros productos en la página web? Por supuesto, te crearíamos un perfil privado, sólo que es bueno tener un testimonio real de un cliente que al parecer está extremadamente satisfecho.

—Cuenta con mi colaboración.

—Genial. Ahora, ¿qué aspectos fueron los que más apreciaste de la experiencia con mi empresa?

—Bueno, se nota que son profesionales, me agradó que la entrega fuera con un servicio privado, que se hayan esmerado para cumplir con todos los requisitos que solicité, y realmente… bueno, tenía un prejuicio con respecto a recurrir a estos… productos. Pero debo admitir que estaba equivocado, y que la experiencia ha sido completamente satisfactoria.

—Perfecto, y la última, ¿desea recibir correos con las novedades y los nuevos productos que mi empresa está desarrollando?

—Sí, me gusta estar informado.

—Muy bien, señor Ackerman, le agradezco su tiempo y su amabilidad. Con esto concluye el primer test de calidad de "My Personal Pleasure". ¿Desea agregar algún comentario o recomendación final?

—Que bajen los precios, eso nada más.

—Ja, ja, ¡lo sabía! Pero admite que te hice un descuento insuperable. Y hablando de eso —Farlan cerró la encuesta luego de guardarla y se dedicó a charlar un poco—, tengo ganas de verte, Levi.

—¿No me estás viendo, acaso?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Pasé la mejor noche de mi vida, no necesitas que te lo diga, es más que obvio que me gustas, siempre me gustaste. ¿Acaso fue una mala experiencia para ti?

—No, no lo fue. Se sintió bien.

—Entonces…

—Es que ahora me solucionaste el problema de mis necesidades sexuales insatisfechas, ya no te necesito, Far —Levi se rió.

—Eres perverso, petit. Tengo un viaje en dos semanas a tu ciudad, ¿aceptas una cena al menos? Vamos, haré que te diviertas, no te pediré nada más.

—Si me acuesto contigo, ¿me harás otro descuento?

—Eres ambicioso, petit. Lo pensaré.

—Sólo bromeaba, idiota. Está bien, cuando vengas iremos a cenar. Por cierto, deberías pensar en una función para que los maledolls te abracen y te hagan masajes de espalda, sería genial.

—Bueno, en realidad estamos trabajando sobre una nueva línea de productos con funciones cibernéticas. Estamos en una fase de prueba, pero paulatinamente lograremos que interactúen con sus dueños, la idea es que puedan mantener charlas interesantes. Ya te habrás dado cuenta que significan mucho más que un mero implemento para tener placer sexual.

—Bueno, tienes razón. De alguna manera… empiezan a formar parte de tu vida. Gracias por recomendármelos, en verdad estoy muy a gusto con mi adquisición.

—De verdad me alegra mucho escucharte decir eso. Bien, en unos días te mandaré un link para que tengas tu propio perfil en la página y puedas compartir tu experiencia con el resto de nuestros clientes. También podrás interactuar con ellos, en caso de que quieras, claro. Y por cierto, en dos días vas a recibir una valija con nuevos productos de limpieza y mantenimiento, viene con un manual también.

—Oh, ¿y eso que costo tiene?

—No te preocupes, es un regalo de mi parte.

—No me consientas tanto, Far, puedo acostumbrarme.

—Es la idea, petit. Bien, buenas noches, esperaré con ansias nuestra cena.

—Escríbeme antes así me preparo.

—Por supuesto, lo haré, que descanses.

—Adiós.

Levi cerró la cesión, arrastró a su Eren a la cama y decidió divertirse un rato antes de dormirse.

Cuando llegó a su trabajo al otro día, lo llamaron desde la gerencia de administración. Su jefe le pidió colaboración con una de las sucursales que estaba en la capital. Al parecer el administrativo era desorganizado y habían perdido unos cuantos legajos, entre otros problemas de cargas y seguimiento. La empresa cubriría los viáticos, pero necesitaba al menos una semana, ya que debería preparar al nuevo administrativo y dejar en orden esa oficina. Por supuesto, eso implicaba un jugoso bono de compensación, y lo que era mejor, una buena calificación, ya que dentro de poco el viejo Pixis, el supervisor de administración, se jubilaría, y eso dejaba la vacante libre. Levi necesitaba ese ascenso, para poder pagar las costosas cuotas de su Eren, y volver a su nivel de vida sin problemas. Por lo que aceptó el pedido de inmediato.

Claro que no se fiaba de dejar su casa sola durante tanto tiempo, sus obsesiones compulsivas se dispararon a niveles alarmantes. ¿Qué tal si le entraban a robar? De solo pensar que podían robarle a su Eren se ponía frenético.

—Hey, cejas de oro, ven un segundo a mi despacho, necesito hablar contigo —pidió por la línea interna de la empresa. Erwin dijo que terminaba con un cliente e iba.

Después de una hora, se apareció por el lugar.

—¿Todo bien, amigo? ¿Qué estás necesitando?

—Sí, todo bien. Mira, Zacklay me solicitó que viaje a la capital para preparar al nuevo administrativo, tengo que irme por una semana. Quisiera pedirte si serías tan amable de pasar por casa una vez al día, solo un momento, o si prefieres puedes quedarte y dormir, necesito que riegues mis plantas una vez, día de por medio, que te fijes que todo esté en orden, y te dejaré dinero por ello.

—No, no hace falta, Levi, te debo muchos favores, lo haré con gusto.

—Ok, cuento contigo grandote, en serio, no me falles, no quiero volver con una úlcera en el estómago por estar pendiente de que algo malo pueda sucederle a mi hogar.

—Tú viaja tranquilo, me encargaré de todo.

—Bien, gracias, en serio. Mañana antes de viajar pasaré y te dejaré la llave. Oye, no uses mi casa de hotel de amor, es lo único que te pido. Ya sabes la clave del sistema de seguridad.

—Sí, sí, tranquilo, todo estará bien.

—De acuerdo.

Esa noche, luego de tener dos intensos orgasmos con su Eren, limpió todo y se abrazó a él.

—Te extrañaré, Eren. Sé que te sentirás algo solo, pero será una sola semana. Prometo que te compensaré muy bien —Y dejándole un beso en la mejilla, se entregó al sueño reparador.

Como había anunciado, pasó temprano por la empresa y dejó el juego de llaves a Erwin, también una autorización para que recibiera la encomienda del correo (una fotocopia de su documento de identidad y su firma), y finalmente partió.

Erwin cumplió al pie de la letra. Todos los días en el descanso del mediodía, iba hasta la casa, cumpliendo los requerimientos de su amigo. Todo estaba en perfecto orden. Luego por la noche le hacía una pequeña llamada para que estuviera tranquilo.

Pero un suceso iba a cambiar drásticamente los planes del rubio. Nanaba le escribió el miércoles, para decirle que al otro día arribaba a la ciudad y que quería verlo. Nanaba, el amor de su vida. Jamás la había dejado de amar; vivía al otro lado del planeta ahora, pero cada vez que venía de visita a la ciudad solían encontrarse y reflotar los vestigios de ese amor. Era imposible decirle que no. Por lo que se pidió franco para ese mismo jueves y viernes. Con seguridad se irían a la playa, como ya era costumbre, para sumergirse dos días en completo éxtasis y gozo.

Llamó a Moblit, para pedirle que se hiciera cargo esos dos días de la casa de Levi, pero su amigo estaba de vacaciones en las islas Caimán. Tenía que encontrar la manera de solucionarlo, y tiempo no era lo que le sobraba precisamente. Justo en ese momento, Eren se acercó a su puesto para consultarle sobre unas operaciones que estaban pendientes, y unos pagos de sus clientes que faltaban.

—Oye, Erwin, te mandé un e-mail con los pagos pendientes de tus clientes, ¿los llamas un minuto para ver el porqué de los atrasos? Y necesito que veamos estas dos operaciones, porque los informes están incompletos.

—Sí, claro, ahora los vemos… Oye, Eren… ¿Quieres ganarte unos billetes fácilmente?

—¿A quién debo matar? —preguntó el chico con humor mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Bueno, es bastante sencillo te diré. Mañana y pasado, tengo un viaje de urgencia que hacer, y no estaré en la ciudad. El problema es que Levi me dejó a cargo de vigilar su casa. Es muy simple, hay que ir, regar las plantas y recorrer el lugar, no te lleva más de 10 minutos el trámite. Es sólo una vez al día, luego me mandas una foto para confirmar que todo está bien. Te daré cien dólares.

—Sí, claro, no tengo problema —respondió el joven solícito.

—Solo te pido una cosa, que quede entre nosotros. Ya sabes que Levi es… "reservado", y yo me comprometí con esto, pero ahora me surgió un tema que no puedo posponer, ¿me entiendes?

Eren ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó un poco.

—Doscientos dólares, y me juras que nadie, NADIE, se va a enterar.

—Hecho —accedió el joven sonriendo triunfal.

Erwin le entregó la llave y la clave de seguridad.

Eren pasó ese día después del trabajo. Estaba algo cansado, pero lo cierto es que Levi vivía cerca de la oficina lo que no le insumiría demasiado tiempo.

Estacionó frente a la hermosa casa y ya desde la entrada quedó impresionado. Como buen administrador, Levi aprovechaba hasta el último dólar para mantener su propiedad en condiciones. Ingresó luego de colocar la clave y prendió las luces. El lugar parecía sacado de una revista de arquitectura, inmaculadamente limpio y ordenado. Eren soltó un silbido.

—Impresionante —dijo mirando alrededor—. Realmente aquí hay espacio suficiente para un fiestón —Siguió recorriendo la propiedad con auténtica curiosidad.

Luego de saciar su fisgoneo, decidió buscar una jarra y procedió a regar las plantitas, encendió el regado automático del césped y esperó los cinco minutos que requería. Mandó la foto a Erwin, y se tiró en el mullido sofá unos minutos, cuando menos acordó, quedó profundamente dormido.

Se despertó sobresaltado, ya era la una de la madrugada. Realmente que estaba agotado. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina para husmear en la heladera y la alacena. En el freezer encontró varios tuppers con comida congelada, tomó uno y lo colocó en el microondas. Mientras se dirigía a la habitación para tomar una ducha. Se topó sin querer con una puerta cerrada con llave. Le llamó la atención pero siguió hacia el dormitorio. Abrió el placard para buscar una toalla, y se encontró con una caja llena de lubricantes, preservativos y algunos implementos sexuales.

—Oh… Wow… demasiada información —expresó volviendo a cerrar la caja, tomó una toalla y se fue a bañar.

La ducha era gloriosa, con una enorme regadera, la presión del agua era fuerte, parecía masajear sus músculos doloridos. Salió, se secó, y en boxérs se dirigió a la cocina para comerse la vianda. Era una especie de estofado de carne con arroz y verduras, sabía delicioso, dejó el bols sucio y los cubiertos en el fregadero. Tomó un vaso de leche, y al fin se fue a acostar.

Ya no valía la pena volver a su departamento considerando la hora. Además la experiencia de dormir en casa ajena se le hacía fabulosa, sobre todo porque Levi tenía una cama de ensueño. Apenas se arropó se durmió completamente.

Al haber dormido demasiado desde el día anterior (considerando su "siesta" al volver de la oficina), se despertó excepcionalmente temprano. En verdad que dormir en esa cama era genial. Luego de asearse en el baño, procedió a ir a la cocina a prepararse un suculento desayuno. En eso estaba cuando recordó la puerta cerrada. Tomó el juego de llaves que Erwin le diera y se dirigió a la misma mientras el agua se calentaba para un café rápido con tostadas.

No le llevó mucho dar con una llave pequeña y delgada y pronto estuvo abriéndola. Eren no era de las personas que se lo pensaban demasiado a la hora de saciar su curiosidad. Se dio con un cuarto pequeño, como una especie de almacén, ya que tenía un estante al fondo con productos de limpieza, escobas, trapeadores, plumeros y entre otras cosas una caja de madera enorme que casi llegaba hasta el techo. Eren se acercó y la miró de arriba abajo. ¿Qué carajos tendría Levi allí?

Un escalofrío le lamió la columna, solo le pedía a todos los dioses que no fuera el cuerpo momificado de algún ex novio o algo por el estilo. Le llovieron imágenes de todo tipo de Levi como asesino psicópata o algo de eso. Sacudió la cabeza, demasiado Netflix, se dijo. Aunque escuchó el ruido de la tetera silbando en la cocina, decidió abrir la caja y acabar con sus dudas.

Tuvo que usar bastante fuerza, pero al fin la quitó, para encontrarse con una segunda tapa de color negro de plástico. Repitió el procedimiento. Pero cuando quitó la tapa…

—¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS?! ¡Joder! —se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras sus ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas, y su pulso se aceleraba.

Una réplica exacta de él mismo lo observaba desde la caja. Vestía solo un bóxer negro con detalles en naranja y sobre el hueso de la cadera, tenía un tatuaje que decía claramente "Levi". Con manos temblorosas salió del lugar, le faltaba el aire. Cerró de un portazo y se fue a la cocina para apagar la hornalla. Estaba asustado, no asustado era poco. Tal vez, Levi sí era un psicópata después de todo. ¿Y qué tal si Erwin lo había mandado para que el loco asesino de Levi se encargara de él?

Cuchillo en mano, se paseó por la casa, revisó debajo de las camas, en los armarios, el desván, incluso el sótano. Pero no encontró nada sospechoso, ni cámaras, ni nada extraño. Por fin se sentó en el living y bebió la taza de café mientras terminaba de vestirse. Después que le pasó el susto inicial, volvió de nuevo con el muñeco.

Empezó a sentirse contrariado, luego comenzó a molestarse un poco, y ya tuvo que irse porque se le hacía tarde. Esa mañana no pudo concentrarse en absolutamente nada. Su cabeza volvía una y otra vez al suceso de esa mañana. ¿Por qué Levi tenía un muñeco exactamente igual a él? Eso era lo más extraño y horrible que le hubiera sucedido en mucho tiempo.

Sin dudas debía volver. Ese viernes salió media hora antes y manejó directo a la residencia. Ya mucho más repuesto, abrió la habitación y sacó la caja por completo. Apreció el muñeco con mayor luz. No cabía duda, era una réplica de él. Buscó por los costados hasta que encontró una referencia en uno de los bordes: "My Personal Pleasure". Tipeó en Google el nombre de la empresa y cuando terminó de leer las explicaciones, su ira sólo fue en aumento.

"Fábrica de muñecos sexuales hiperrealistas"… fábrica… muñecos… hiperrealistas… SEXUALES…

—¡Hijo de puta! —exclamó cabreadísimo. Se acercó resoplando y tiró del bóxer hacia abajo, completamente rojo, para terminar de entender su uso.

Cerró la caja y lo metió al cuarto. Luego dejó todo más o menos en orden, no regó ninguna planta y se fue. Llamó a Erwin esa misma noche.

—¡Oye! —le gritó apenas le atendió el teléfono—. ¿Tú sabías de esa afición que tiene tu amigo por los muñecos sexuales, eh? ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

—¿Eren? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué afición? Supongo que no estuviste revisando la casa de otra persona, ¿cierto? Eso no era parte de nuestro trato.

—¡Dime la verdad! ¿Sabías que Levi tiene un muñeco sexual hiperrealista?

—¿Queeeé? Eren, tranquilízate, no sé de qué carajos me hablas. Escucha, mañana por la mañana estaré en la ciudad, necesito que me des la llave, Levi llega por la tarde. Si quieres nos juntamos y conversamos, pero de verdad, ni puta idea de lo que hablas.

—Júralo, jura que no tenías idea de esto.

—Te lo juro por mis cejas, Levi nunca mencionó algo como eso, y, oye, me quedé cientos de veces en su casa y jamás vi nada raro. ¿Pero cómo fue que descubriste eso? ¿Estuviste husmeando?

—Un poco.

—¡Eren! Te dije que solo regaras las plantas y ya, ¡joder! Si Levi se entera me aniquilará. Por favor, no le vayas a decir una sola palabra, por favor, mi cuello está en juego, no bromeo. Dijimos que iba a quedar entre nosotros.

—Mañana hablamos, te espero en el café "Casa Inglesa", frente al teatro, a las diez, adiós.

Se encontraron a la hora convenida. Eren se dio cuenta que Erwin en verdad no sabía nada en absoluto, era más que obvio cuando el rubio intentaba mentir, además bien le valía la fama de persona honesta y confiable, esto no sería la excepción. Por lo que luego de recibir cuatrocientos dólares, se llamó a silencio. Sin embargo su relación con Levi cambió drásticamente a partir de ese desafortunado descubrimiento...

.

By Luna de Acero


	3. Quemándonos lentamente - Primera parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, modifiqué algunas cosas, al final va a tener que ser un three shot (tres capítulos), espero no les moleste, después de todo son capítulos larguísimos. Eso sí el próximo en dos días por lo menos. ¿Por qué? Porque yo quiero, fin. Enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.  
> Adevertencias: Escenas lemonosas, R18, muuucha tensión, peleas, gente que no quiere ceder, cosas divertidas, ya saben.  
> ________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!  
> *AngelGefallen: Gracias hermosa mía! Hoy te dejo el review de tu preciosa historia, que cosa más bella has creado ahí.  
> *RivaiFem T.A.: Mi waifu preciosa, gracias por apoyarme en esta locura! eres incondicional, no tengo palabras para devolver tanto amor!  
> *Altair Lenaf: Bueno, sí, tiene un lado sad, Levi se sentía solo y no quería ser rechazado...  
> *Daughter of Calypso: Creo que te va a gustar este cap, tus teorías fueron muy acertadas! Ja, ja, ja.  
> *Beicon MagicBL: Kyyyaaaa! Claro que sí! Me sentiría inmensamente honrada de que me dedicaras un fic, por Dios, muchísimas gracias!  
> *Paola S:Aquí el 2do cap como lo prometí, espero te guste! No te preocupes, las plantitas están vivas y a salvo, no puedo decir lo mismo de estos dos, ja, ja.  
> *Evan5Lee: Mira que has estado cerquita, cerquita, ja, ja, espero te guste esta nueva entrega y cumpla un poco tus expectativas!  
> *Guest: Aquí lo tienes.  
> GRACIAS, GRACIAS, A TODOS POR TANTO CARIÑO! Sus comentarios son alimento para la escritora-san, sino muere (?) Ahora si, al fic.

.

.

**_"Flama, viniste hacia mi,_ **

**_el fuego se encuentra con la gasolina,_ **

**_me estoy quemando vivo._ **

**_Apenas puedo respirar,_ **

**_cuando estás aquí, amándome"._ **

**_Sia - Fire meet gasoline_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

El más bajo se dio cuenta enseguida. Que ahora Eren solía mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, como molesto. Que lo esquivaba y lo evitaba lo máximo que podía. Se preguntaba qué diantres le sucedía al mocoso, pero en verdad tenía tanto trabajo acumulado por su semana de viaje que no tenía tiempo para gastar en nimiedades.

Finalmente un día lo tuvo frente a su escritorio mirándolo de manera acusadora.

—¿Sí? ¿Necesitas algo? Por cierto, ya que estás, ¿puedes llevar estos biblioratos a la oficina de Archivos? Te queda de pasada y yo estoy aplastado de legajos, te lo agradecería.

—Y bueno… —respondió agriamente el otro, pero apenas se rozaron sus dedos al alcanzarle las enormes carpetas, Eren chistó y quitó la mano, quedando todo desparramado en el piso.

Levi lo miró molesto y se agachó a recoger, Eren hizo lo mismo.

—Se puede saber, ¿qué coño te pasa? Me evitas como la peste. Si tienes algún problema por algo, simplemente dilo. No me agradan en absoluto las miraditas de desprecio que me hechas, no creas que no me di cuenta.

Eren se quedó callado un par de segundos, sus cejas frunciéndose más y más, que casi parecía una sola.

—Pues sí, hay algo que… me ha estado molestando —al fin se levantaron del suelo, Eren sosteniendo las carpetas—. Dime, Levi… ¿no tienes nada para contarme? ¿Eh?

El más bajo lo miró desconcertado completamente.

—Hijo, no des más vueltas, si tienes que decirme algo, solo hazlo.

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, ¿no crees que necesitas decirme algo muy importante?

Levi revoleó los ojos y largó un suspiro, hastiado, pensó un poco entrecerrando los ojos. Pero nada venía a su mente. ¿De qué carajos le hablaba Eren?

—No me hagas perder el tiempo, ¿quieres? Dime de una vez que es lo que te molesta así lo solucionamos rápido.

—Olvídalo —Eren se dirigió a la puerta, giró su cabeza y lo volvió a mirar molesto.

—¡Qué crío! —exclamó Levi al aire, cuando se retiró.

Tenía demasiado trabajo para estar pendiente de las idioteces del otro. Para cuando llegó el fin de semana, se dio un gran festín con su Eren, ese que era callado, obediente y que no lo molestaba con miradas inquisidoras.

Al otro día temprano, sábado, siete de la mañana, el timbre comenzó a sonar estridentemente. Levi estaba despierto, pero remoloneando en la cama, muy acurrucado con su Eren, mientras escuchaba la cantante Sia de fondo. Miró la hora en su celular y frunció el entrecejo.

Se puso de pie gruñendo molesto, no esperaba a nadie, y estaba algo frío, por lo que optó por sus pantuflas negras, una bata de toalla naranja suave encima de los hombros, y fue a abrir. Grande sería su sorpresa al ver a Eren en el dintel de su puerta. Al parecer algo bebido, por el hedor a alcohol que emanaba junto al de cigarrillos, unas ligeras ojeras debajo de sus bonitos ojos y una mueca de completo disgusto.

—¿Eren?

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó toscamente, Levi lo miró estupefacto—. Tenemos que hablar, ahora, o te juro que voy a explotar como una granada.

Levi se corrió un poco y le dio espacio para que ingresara, el chico entró y se fue derecho al living donde tomó asiento.

—Eh… ¿Quieres café? Porque voy a prepararme una taza —consultó el hombre.

—Sí, quiero, cargado, sin azúcar —prácticamente ordenó. Levi estaba completamente azorado, ¿qué hacía Eren en su casa, a esa hora, y cómo sabía su dirección en primer lugar? ¿Lo habría seguido?

Luego de unos minutos Levi se acercó con las tazas humeantes. Eren se bajó la suya a la mitad de un solo trago.

—Wow, ¿no te quemaste?

—Me gustan las bebidas bien calientes —Aclaró, para luego dirigirle una mirada de molestia.

—Bueno, hablemos, ¿qué te sucede?

—No sé… cómo decirte esto. En verdad esperaba que tú vinieras y hablaras, antes de que tuviera que llegar a este punto.

—Mira, Eren, es demasiado temprano, estás, uh, en no muy buenas condiciones, y principalmente, no tengo ni puta idea de qué carajos hablas, pendejo. Me tienes los cojones del tamaño de melones, ya dime de una vez que te tiene tan molesto como para venir a molestar a mi casa. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabes dónde vivo?

—Bueno, muy bien, te diré todo, pero luego espero escuchar una explicación coherente a todo esto. La semana pasada, cuando te fuiste de viaje, le dejaste encargado a Erwin el cuidado de tu casa, ¿cierto?

—Ajá.

—Bueno… hubo un momento en el que… tuvo un inconveniente y… me pidió a mí venir en su cuenta. Sé que estoy traicionando nuestro acuerdo, porque le prometí no decir nada, pero… ¡no puedo pasar por alto esto de ninguna manera!

Levi sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso, sin embargo se tomó las cosas con calma, cruzó las piernas y bebió un sorbo de café, conservando su cara de desinterés. Tenía que dominar la situación.

—El tema es… que yo vine el jueves y el viernes. Y sin querer, descubrí, lo que tenías guardado en el cuarto de mantenimiento —luego lo miró muy serio.

—Ajá —Levi imaginó mil maneras de matar a Erwin por el lío en que lo había metido—. Creo que escuché que dijiste… "sin querer", déjame entender eso… sin querer, la llave patinó del llavero y dio con la cerradura, abriéndola por la… fuerza centrífuga con que fue… no sé, lanzada, y esa misma fuerza hizo que la puerta se abriera, no solo eso, una ráfaga de viento entró al cuarto y abrió una caja sellada… todo "sin querer"…

—Sí, no… bueno… Pasa que… uh, escuché ruidos y fui a verificar… —mintió descaradamente.

—Mira, Eren, a menos que sean fantasmas, es imposible que hayas escuchado ruidos de ese cuartucho que mantengo impecable.

—Tal vez era un fantasma, quien sabe. El punto es que vi lo que tenías en esa caja.

—Ajá… ¿Y? —Levi mantenía su semblante frío y tranquilo.

—¿Cómo que "y"? ¡¿Cómo que "y"?! ¡Tienes un puto muñeco que es una réplica exacta mía! ¡Exijo una explicación para eso!

Levi se comenzó a cabrear.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Abre el cuarto de mantenimiento, ahora.

—Mira, Eren, voy a llamarte un taxi para que vuelvas a casa, es evidente que estás algo ebrio y tus recuerdos son algo incorrectos. Yo olvidaré esto, tu también, y todo volverá a la normalidad —Se puso de pie para tomar el auricular.

—¡No! Yo no olvidaré nada —Eren también se puso de pie, y se metió al pasillo de la casa, sin preguntar.

—¡Oye! —Levi lo siguió por detrás, muy molesto.

Eren abrió el cuarto de mantenimiento, sólo estaba la caja vacía.

—¿Dónde está, dónde está? —preguntaba cabreado.

—¡Eren! Te doy diez segundos para salir de mi casa, o te juro que llamaré a la policía por invasión a la propiedad privada.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues yo te denunciaré p-po-por invasión a la intimidad! ¡Estoy seguro que hacer una réplica de una persona a sus espaldas es completamente ilegal!

—Inténtalo, idiota —respondió Levi cruzándose de brazos—. Pero primero vas a necesitar pruebas, pruebas que no tienes.

Eren lo empujó con brusquedad, y se dirigió a su cuarto, para cuando Levi llegó Eren estaba junto a su cama con la cara roja de ira. Señaló al muñeco y le habló a los gritos.

—¡¿Y esto?! ¡¿Esto qué mierda es?! ¿Te acuestas conmigo?

—Gracias a Dios, no, eres más dramático que una telenovela de la tarde. Sal de mi habitación, Eren, no te lo voy a repetir.

El joven sacó su celular para tomar una foto, entonces Levi se sacó una de las pantuflas, y tomando uno de sus brazos por la muñeca, se lo giró dolorosamente por detrás de su espalda, le asestó unos buenos pantuflazos en sus cuartos traseros, haciendo que el joven chillara sorprendido, para después a empellones sacarlo del lugar. Eren aulló de dolor y al fin se vio liberado en el living.

—¡LARGATE DE MI CASA!

—¡Enfermo, eres un enfermo, te haré un juicio, lo haré!

—¿Ah, sí? No me digas. ¿Conseguirás una orden de allanamiento para mi propiedad? ¿Y cuánto tiempo te llevará hacerlo? Hasta entonces tendré muy bien escondida mi adquisición, y cuando llegue la policía no encontrará nada, ¿sabes lo que sucederá luego? Te haré un juicio por calumnias, injurias, acoso y falso testimonio, no solo te sacaré hasta el último centavo, haré que te arresten, así que, elije…

Levi temblaba por dentro, porque en verdad no sabía cuánto de cierto había en lo que estaba afirmando, pero no podía arriesgarse a perder su valioso amante. Eren parecía aturdido, resoplando se tocó la muñeca y miró enojado a Levi.

—Te doy hasta mañana para deshacerte de esa cosa, o no será necesario recurrir a la policía para encargarme de esto.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Eren Yaeger?

—Tómalo como quieras, Levi.

Eren se fue dando un portazo, el más bajo puso los dos pasadores y colocó la llave con doble vuelta. Temblando tomó el teléfono para llamar a Erwin y descargar toda su furia.

—X—

Eren se apareció, justo como había dicho, al otro día. Levi no quiso abrirle, por lo que le mandó un mensaje de voz.

"O me abres ahora mismo, o llamo a la policía y digo que tienes a alguien secuestrado, entonces tendré suficientes pruebas de todo lo que vi".

Levi puso llave a su dormitorio y fue a abrir, ambos se miraron como perros rabiosos.

—¿Qué carajos quieres, Eren? ¿Dinero?

—No, no quiero un puto dólar, quiero que te deshagas de esa cosa, ahora.

—No, imposible.

—¿Cómo qué no?

—Ven, sentémonos y hablemos civilizadamente —Levi sirvió dos whiskies, y procedieron a conversar—. Este… producto, que adquirí, sale unos jodidos 30 mil dólares.

Eren abrió sus ojos, y levantó las cejas asombrado.

—¿Tr-treinta mil?

—Así es, así que no es tan sencillo como tirarlo a la basura, apenas pagué dos cuotas y me quedan 18 más, ¿entiendes? Además, ¿qué daño te hace? Nadie lo sabe, lo tengo bien escondido, ¿acaso alguna vez te hice sentir incómodo en el trabajo o hice algo que te molestara?

—Bueno… no, excepto esto.

—Mira, piénsalo de este modo, es como si tuvieras un… mellizo que está en otra parte y ya.

—¿Por qué usaste mi rostro y mi cuerpo?

—¡Joder! —Levi se empinó el trago—. Eres lindo, ¿ok? Eso fue todo, no te enredes ni te hagas ideas que no son. Definitivamente si hubiera conocido un poco más de tu espantosa personalidad, ni de chiste hubiera pedido que se pareciera a ti.

—¿Espantosa personalidad? Alguien ha perdido el sentido de la autocrítica, definitivamente.

—Como sea, Eren, somos compañeros, tratemos de llevar esto de la mejor manera. No puedo deshacerme de él, vale una fortuna. Tiene que haber algún punto en el que podamos llegar a un acuerdo justo. Vamos… Me hace compañía, lo… lo necesito… —admitió derrotado, pero sin mostrarse arrepentido.

Eren se quedó callado por largos minutos, hasta que se terminó el whisky.

—No sé qué decirte, pensaré durante la semana, a que solución podemos llegar. Me voy.

Levi suspiró deprimido. Luego fue a abrazar a su Eren, su dulce, pacífico y precioso Eren. Si se lo arrebataban iba a llorar hasta morir. Bueno, no iba a exagerar, probablemente iba a deprimirse mucho. Y era demasiado dinero para perder, aunque sabía que tenía un significado mucho mayor a un simple valor económico. De cierta manera… era como si hubiera desarrollado sentimientos románticos por su maledoll.

_"—No te preocupes, amor —le habló su Eren mirándolo con cariño—. Nadie podrá separarnos._

_—No lo sé, Eren. Ese… malvado, solo quiere que te pierda._

_—Siempre seré tuyo, fui creado exclusivamente para ti. Nadie puede cambiar eso._

_—Lo sé… Gracias, Eren, te quiero…"_

—Carajo, estoy un poco loco después de todo —dijo soltando un suspiro y acurrucándose más contra su amante artificial.

El siguiente sábado, Levi organizó una reunión con Erwin y Moblit, necesitaba relajarse un poco. Erwin ya le había dicho que en caso de tener que destruir el maledoll, él le ayudaría a pagar la deuda. Pero lo cierto era que Levi no quería perder su adquisición, de solo imaginarlo se sentía fatal.

Sirvió ron con refresco de cola y hielo, para luego ponerse a mezclar los mazos de cartas. No había nada que una buena partida de póker y licor no curara, excepto la muerte. Era uno de sus tantos lemas. Apenas empezaron, sonó el timbre.

—¿Pediste delivery? —Consultó Moblit.

—No.

—¿Esperas a alguien, entonces? —siguió Erwin.

—No. Tampoco.

Sintiendo una mala vibra fue a abrir, ahí estaba Eren con su misma cara de molestia. Levi rodó los ojos. Pero no lo dejó pasar.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ya lo decidí, deshazte de esa cosa, no hay otra solución.

—Pinche mocoso, eres irrazonable, ya te dije que no puedo. No me hagas un berrinche que tengo invitados en este momento —Le habló bajando la voz y entre susurros.

Luego de diez largos minutos, Erwin fue a ver qué sucedía que Levi no volvía a la mesa. Abrió la puerta y vio a Eren y a su amigo, ambos bastante acalorados, y mirándose con molestia.

—Hola, Erwin —saludó Eren mordazmente, metiéndose de colado—. ¿Cómo estás? Vine porque Levi me invitó. Permiso —y caminó hasta el living.

—¿Quieres que-

—No, déjalo, sino será peor —contestó Levi, y ambos ingresaron.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, muy tenso. Comenzaron a jugar y para mala suerte del novato, es decir Eren, entre los tres lo desplumaron. A mitad de la noche ya no tenía dinero más que para volverse. Por lo que se dedicó a beber en silencio, pero siempre dirigiéndole miradas intimidantes a Levi. Pronto le dejaron de prestar atención, y entre cigarros saborizados, tragos y música rock, se enfiestaron hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Luego Moblit se fue, que era el único que no había bebido, y ofreció llevar a Erwin quien aceptó.

—Oye, Levi, ¿necesitas ayuda con Eren? —dijo Erwin colocándose el saco.

—No, deja, un simple mocoso no es rival para mí. Vayan tranquilos, en serio, puedo manejar esto.

Luego que los despachó, Levi se dirigió a Eren que ya se lo notaba un poco ebrio.

—¿Y tú? Molestia andante, ¿te llamo un taxi o qué?

—No me iré hasta que… te deshagas de esa... cooosaaa —arrastró un poco las palabras, mientras sacudía una botella de cerveza en su mano, Levi suspiró, estaba cansado, quería irse a dormir, y no iba a dejar a ese lunático deambulando por su propiedad.

—Mira borrachín, es hora que te vayas a joder a los tuyos, yo ya te aguanté más de seis horas.

—Maldito… maricón, ¡hip!

Levi lo miró con seriedad asesina. Si había una palabra que lo sacaba de quicio, era justamente la que Eren había elegido, se acercó taciturno y asentó con fuerza sus manos sobre la mesa, sobresaltando al de castaños cabellos.

—Te diré qué, Eren. Ahora, vamos a jugar tú y yo, un juego muy divertido. Te daré exactamente diez minutos, ¿cuál es el reto? Que no eyacules.

Eren parpadeó un poco aturdido, y lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—Verás que sencillo, este maricón te la va a chupar por diez minutos, si logras no eyacular, me desharé del muñeco ahora mismo. Lo llevaré afuera, le rociaré gasolina y lo haré arder hasta que no quede nada, pero si acabas… —Levi se semi sonrió diabólicamente—, sacarás tu culo de mi casa y nunca más, nunca, vamos a hablar de esto, ¿qué dices?

—¿Me quieres chupar la polla? —habló un poco sorprendido.

—No, te dije que es un juego, un desafío. Claro, que siendo el macho de América que eres, la boca de un maricón no debería provocarte absolutamente nada, así que… ¿qué puedes perder?

Levi sacó su celular y colocó el cronómetro para los diez minutos, miró desafiante al joven.

—¿Qué opinas, gallina? —lo azuzó de nuevo.

Eren lo miró con bronca, dejó la botella sobre la mesa, alejó un poco la silla del borde y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón. Levi se sorprendió de lo rápido que había aceptado, probablemente el alcohol le había nublado los sesos, pero bueno, usaría ese hecho para que mantuviera la boca cerrada y lo dejara en paz. No podía salirle mejor, la suerte estaba de su lado.

Levi se arrodilló y se relamió los labios mientras se posicionaba entre las fornidas piernas. Eren seguía sus movimientos con su penetrante mirada, Levi apretó el botón del cronómetro y dejó el celular en la silla contigua. Luego cuidadosamente, con sus dientes, pescó la bragueta y la bajó con suavidad. Se preguntaba qué estaría pensando Eren, porque estaba muy serio, y un poco de inseguridad lo atacó de repente, pero se sobrepuso pronto. Tenía habilidades suficientes para hacer un nudo con el tallo de una cereza con su lengua, no había mortal que no hubiera sucumbido a su boca, trataba de infundirse ánimos, y al fin llegó al elástico del bóxer.

—Esto la ganaré fácil, no se me pondrá dura contigo, de ninguna manera —le largó el joven, mirándolo aburrido.

Levi sacó de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones una pastilla de "Mentho´s", y la puso en su boca para triturarla rápidamente con sus muelas, mientras sentía cómo el fuerte sabor mentolado explotaba. Deslizó un poco el pantalón y la ropa interior por las caderas de Eren, lo suficiente para liberar toda su hombría.

Se sorprendió un poco por su tamaño, considerando que estaba "dormido", pero sin cambiar su cara, tragó los últimos pedazos de la pastilla, mientras sentía que le ardían las fauces, y sin usar sus manos comenzó a lamer el miembro con ganas.

Eren disimuladamente contuvo la respiración, mientras miraba de reojo el reloj, apenas un jodido minuto, bueno, solo debía aguantar nueve. Además era imposible que se le pusiera dura con un tipo, menos uno tan poco atractivo como… Joder, que parecía un perro sediento, es decir, si lo lamiera un perro se sentiría exactamente igual… Oh… eso era nuevo, se sentía una sensación como de frío, era bastante agradable.

Levi sopló suavemente sobre la arrugada piel, que se tensó un poco con la reacción de la menta mezclada con su saliva.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? —Habló Eren en tono burlón.

—Joder, eres un puerco, podrías habértelo lavado un poco. Tienes un olor a queso amohosado terrible, ¿así te levantas mujeres? Pobres, ellas.

Claro que no era para tanto, apenas si tenía un poco de olor ha guardado, lo normal, pero Levi quería romper toda la aparente seguridad del joven, y vio sus frutos cuando se le colorearon los pómulos abochornado. Se lamió una de sus palmas, tomó la carne que empezaba a endurecerse y mientras lo masturbaba, lo miró afilando los ojos y de manera despectiva le habló casi siseando:

—Puerco… sucio…

De inmediato su pene se puso semi erecto, y Levi casi se carcajea para sus adentros.

—Te limpiaré muy bien antes de continuar, no tengo opción —le habló con dureza.

Le bajó la piel del prepucio de un tirón, firme, pero sin ser brusco, y asentando su boca sobre el frenillo comenzó a succionar alrededor del glande con ganas, mientras la punta de su lengua giraba en círculos sobre la delicada piel, tomó el tronco entre su pulgar y el dedo índice y medio, masajeando con esos dedos de arriba abajo, continuó rodeando el glande, pero sin llegar a tocarlo. De vez en cuando miraba a Eren, quien intentaba contenerse y no dejar salir los vergonzosos gemidos que escalaban por su garganta.

Esta vez Eren apretó la silla a los costados con su mano, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, su respiración empezaba a agitarse. Miró la hora, ¿dos minutos? ¡¿Qué carajos le pasaba al tiempo?! Su honor estaba en juego y no perdería. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en algo verdaderamente desagradable, como esa vez de que estaba besando a una chica y le vomitó durante el beso. Hizo una mueca de asco, pero se sobresaltó al sentir como Levi escupía sobre su glande y se quedó de piedra al apreciar en primera fila como su pene se abría paso por los delicados labios de su compañero, que de un solo empellón se lo tragó hasta la base.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo a su miembro palpitar dentro de esa cavidad acuosa y sedosa, podía sentir como la punta de su falo se deslizaba hasta empujar la campanilla del hombre, quien la retuvo uno segundos ahí para luego soltarlo y volverlo a succionar de nuevo con verdaderas ganas.

Eren respiró agitado, el placer contaminando cada parte de su piel, de sus huesos, de su cerebro, como si le hubieran inyectado heroína en las venas. ¿Cómo podía ser que un hombre pudiera hacer una mamada de esa manera?

Levi chupó hambriento, para luego soltarlo de improviso, incluso hasta pudo deleitarse con un breve bufido de molestia del otro, ya lo tenía en la palma de su mano. Mientras no dejaba de masajear con sus dedos, en todos los lugares más sensibles, su boca comenzó a dar leves mordiscos por debajo del tronco hasta llegar a los testículos. Allí hundió su cabeza, lamiendo y succionando, llenando su boca y soltando. A estas alturas Eren, contraía los dedos de los pies, porque en verdad estaba tan empalmado, que de seguir así iba a acabar en cualquier momento.

El joven no lo iba a negar, como hombre, cualquier mamada le venía bien, pero tenía que aceptar (aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta), que por lejos, lejísimos, esta vez le estaban comiendo la polla de una manera… que era similar a tocar el cielo con las manos. Al fin comenzó a jadear, para liberar un poco de su tensión, porque entre el alcohol y la excitación, poco y nada coordinaba.

Cuando Levi dejó de "torturar" sus testículos, pasó de nuevo a su falo, y lo volvió a engullir como un profesional, entonces abandonándose por completo al placer, tomó con rudeza el lacio y suave cabello del más bajo para llevar un poco el ritmo y prácticamente embestir la boca del hombre.

Al cabo de varios segundos, Levi empujó con fuerza para poder respirar, mientras la saliva se deslizaba por su barbilla, y sus ojos estaban algo rojos por la sofocación. Eren no le dio mucho margen para reponerse y tomando su propia hombría se abrió paso en su boca de nuevo. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el gozo deslizarse a través de su vientre, estaba realmente fuera de sus cabales, sólo quería más y más placer.

Sintió como la boca se comprimía sobre su endurecida erección y lo succionaba con una fuerza inusitada, mientras la lengua de Levi se movía cual serpiente por toda su extensión, casi que parecía envolverlo por completo. Gimiendo abiertamente, empujó de nuevo la cabeza del otro contra su pelvis, haciéndolo toser en algunas ocasiones. Pero era una lucha, y sólo podía haber un ganador.

Levi puso una mano sobre los testículos de Eren, y con la otra acarició uno de los muslos tonificados, para luego engullir como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Ni siquiera lo vio venir, cuando Eren apretó con rudeza sobre su cabeza, y descargó su semilla copiosamente, a la vez que exhalaba un jadeo de alivio y regocijo.

Levi relajó su glotis y trató de tragar lo máximo que pudo, o corría riesgo de atragantarse. Y al fin se pudo despegar para tomar una bocanada de aire que le quemó la garganta. Tosió un buen rato, sintiendo un poco amarga la boca. Luego recordó el celular y lo tomó para pararlo. Ocho minutos, diez segundos. Suspiró aliviado, era una rotunda victoria.

Se puso de pie y se sirvió un poco de vino espumante para pasar el mal sabor. Luego le tiró un rollo de servilletas a Eren para que se limpiara, mientras él se secaba la barbilla y las comisuras de los labios con un pañuelo.

Eren de inmediato se subió la ropa, la cabeza gacha, visiblemente afectado.

Levi se giró triunfal, metió un dedo a su boca y sacó un cabello corto y algo enrulado, se lo acercó a Eren.

—Creo que esto te pertenece, esto, y tu derrota, ¡perdedooorrr! —se mofó mostrándole la hora marcada por el cronómetro a Eren—. Bien, te llamaré un taxi, joder…

Eren no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera atinó a despedirse. Levi se lavó los dientes y se fue a dormir, acurrucado junto a su bien educado Eren.

El lunes fue recibido por Erwin, y mientras apuraban el café de media mañana, le pidió detalles de lo que había sucedido.

—Sólo digamos que pude manejar la situación, no dará problemas por un tiempo… espero que sea largo.

—Ahora… Sabes que nunca me meto ni opino sobre tus preferencias o inclinaciones. No comenzaré a hacerlo ahora tampoco, pero quería saber… ¿es verdad que… tienes un muñeco? Ya sabes… de esos.

—¿Recuerdas a tu querido cliente el señor Church? Bueno, es dueño de la empresa que los fabrica, y, solo digamos que me… hizo una buena oferta.

—Oh, ¿y son tan buenos como dicen?

—Es la puta gloria. Siempre listos, no te molestan, ni se quejan, son perfectos.

—¿Y el tuyo… tiene la cara de Eren? —Erwin revoleó los ojos algo apenado.

—Fue un error, eso fue todo. Si no fuera porque mi mejor amigo tuvo la genialísima idea de meter un desconocido en mi santuario, no estaría padeciendo los acosos de un mocoso.

—Lo siento, ya me disculpé muchísimas veces.

—Lo sé. Ya dejemos el tema, si estás interesado en las dolls, le diré a Farlan que te mande unos links para que veas de qué se trata, conociéndote, te aseguro que te va a gustar.

—De acuerdo, estoy interesado.

—Bien, me voy a hacer mis cosas, te veo.

Eren evitaba al máximo cruzarse con Levi, se sentía tan humillado que quería morirse. Decidió reivindicarse como el macho poderoso que era, y llamó a Annie para invitarla a cenar. Ambos sabían que eso derivaría en un sabroso revolcón, como ya era costumbre.

—Bueno —dijo la rubia encendiendo un cigarro y recostándose contra el respaldar de la cama—. No te sientas mal, Eren, a todos nos pasa alguna vez. Debe ser el estrés de tu trabajo.

El joven no decía nada, sentado del otro lado y con el semblante serio. Su pequeño titán, le había fallado miserablemente. Annie se la chupó bastante, lo masajeó con sus turgentes senos, pero ni así logró una erección completa. Quería morirse, cavar un hoyo bien profundo y tirarse allí.

Suspiró sentidamente, cerró los ojos y recreó el momento en el que Levi estaba entre sus piernas, cuando lo regañaba, y le sonreía victorioso, cuando vio la comisura de su boca manchada con su semen aún caliente… y de repente… su maldita entrepierna comenzó a revivir. ¡No! ¡Eso no le estaba pasando! Chasqueó la lengua y se tiró un poco del cabello, apretando los dientes. Pero sus pensamientos derivaron en el cuerpo blanco y sudado de Levi montando el muñeco idéntico a él, susurrando su nombre con esa voz ronca y carrasposa, y cuando menos quiso acordar, su pene se alzaba victorioso, provocándole una desazón tremenda.

Se giró rápidamente, se colocó un preservativo a la velocidad de la luz, y tomó el cuerpo de Annie con brusquedad; pero a pesar de lo hermosa que era la rubia, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder follársela bien, ella aún estaba con el cigarro encendido entre los dedos. Sus gemidos lo desconcentraban, ¿cómo gemiría Levi? Y nuevamente una descarga de excitación lo sacudía de pies a cabeza, imaginándoselo ahí, justo debajo de él, jadeando y suplicando por más, enredando sus cortas piernas en su cintura, pidiéndole más profundo, gritando y retorciéndose como un pescado agonizante. Luego de una larga faena, terminó con la imagen de Levi arañando su espalda, y agradeciéndole por cogérselo tan rico.

Annie dormía a su lado tranquilamente, la cubrió con la manta para que no tomara frío, mientras él no podía conciliar el sueño. ¿Se volvería gay por dejar que un tipo se la chupara? ¿Ese era su castigo? No, claro que no, el problema era el muñeco. Mientras Levi lo tuviera, mientras supiera que seguía manteniendo relaciones con ese pedazo de caucho similar a su imagen, él no tendría paz. Una vez que supiera que esa cosa del demonio no existía más, toda la tranquilidad y la calma volverían, sería el mismo de antes, como siempre debió ser.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	4. Quemándonos lentamente - Segunda parte

Durante los siguientes tres días, casi que no podía concentrarse, su cabeza era un locura total. Después de tener un sueño húmedo bastante revelador, donde se follaba a Levi de una manera salvaje, supo que estaba en su límite. Cansado de lidiar con eso, fue a enfrentar al hombre que le venía quitando el sueño, o que le estaba dando sueños que no quería tener, para ser más exactos.

Cuando al otro día se le plantó frente al escritorio, Levi supo que los problemas habían vuelto.

—¿Sí? —preguntó sin levantar la mirada de los legajos que estaba revisando.

—Escucha, debes deshacerte de ese muñeco.

El hombre lo ignoró completamente.

—¿Algún requerimiento con respecto al trabajo?

—No.

—Entonces circula, tengo muchos pendientes hoy, ve y molesta a Erwin, o yo que sé. Adiós.

Justo en ese momento sonó el interno de la empresa, Levi levantó el auricular, su jefe lo requería un momento. Se puso de pie y se fue a la oficina, ignorando completamente al joven. Eren no lo pensó dos veces, y aprovechó su oportunidad.

El viernes por la noche, Levi se vistió con la mejor ropa que tenía, se peinó hacia atrás y se puso el costoso perfume importado que Moblit le regaló en su cumpleaños y que nunca había usado. Mientras terminaba de arreglarse, sonó el timbre. Miró la hora, era algo temprano, pero bueno, tal vez la ansiedad de Farlan le había ganado. Sonrió complacido, se giró y le dijo a su Eren:

—Nada de celos, bonito. Sólo a ti te permito compartir mi cama. Eres lo mejor que me pasó. No me esperes despierto, volveré tarde —explicó, dejando un sentido beso en sus labios.

Y se dirigió a la puerta a paso confiado. Cuando abrió, su sonrisa se esfumó.

—¿Otra vez tú? ¡Joder!

Eren entró violentamente, empujando la puerta, y Levi lo miró con mala cara.

—Sí, yo, tenemos que hablar —luego lo observó detenidamente, vaya que el enano estaba bonito con ese atuendo y el cabello fuera de su rostro. Que linda nariz, pequeña y respingada—. ¿Ibas a salir?

—No te incumbe, y no tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que te pido que te vayas de inmediato.

—No, vamos a hablar, ya mismo.

—¿No puede ser mañana?

—No —se dirigió al living, puso una muy mala cara al ver al muñeco sentado en uno de los sillones.

Lo rodeó y se sentó al frente. Levi afiló la mirada, y con movimientos calculados y felinos, fue y se sentó en la falda de su Eren, cómodamente, mientras disfrutaba de cómo se le desfiguraba el rostro al otro.

—Bueno, hablemos.

—Esta será, la última vez que te lo pida de manera civilizada. Deshazte de esa cosa o te juro que lo vas a lamentar.

—No.

—¿Sabes que tengo aquí? —dijo levantando el celular.

—¿Un celular? Bueno, un celular bastante feo, ya que preguntas.

—Tengo todos los e-mails que intercambiaste con "My Personal Pleasure". Tengo las pruebas de que enviaste fotografías mías, tomadas sin mi consentimiento.

Levi gritaba internamente, pero no se le movió una pestaña.

—Ajá, ¿y?

—Si no haces lo que te pido, lo publicaré en todas partes, no dudaré en mandárselo al señor Zacklay tampoco —al fin vio que el hombre cruzaba los brazos, y fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Y qué pretendes conseguir, eh? ¿Chantajearme? Te diré qué, mocoso de mierda, no eres el único que tiene valiosas pruebas en su poder. Mira esa esquina allá arriba, justo encima de la biblioteca, al lado del pequeño helecho —Eren dirigió su mirada al lugar—. ¿Ves aquella luz roja? ¿Sabes lo que es?

Eren palideció de repente, y toda la seguridad que portaba, se vino abajo como un castillo de arena derribado por el mar.

—Una cámara.

—Muy bien, cerebro de corcho, es una cámara de seguridad que filma las 24 horas. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que viniste aquí, y lo que estábamos haciendo? O mejor debería mostrarte esa grabación, cómo gemías y empujabas mi cabeza contra tu entrepierna, y tu rostro cuando te viniste en mi boca, oh sí, es todo un poema —continuó, sonriendo triunfal y guindando un brazo del cuello de su amante de silicona. Eren estaba mudo—. Si tú revelas esa información sobre mí, yo haré circular el video en todas las redes sociales, en todas las páginas, se las enviaré por mensaje privado a todos tus malditos contactos, y la pondré permanentemente en Youtube. ¿Qué tal eso, maldito pendejo de porquería, eh? ¿Con quién carajos crees que estás jugando?

Durante varios segundos se sostuvieron la mirada, desafiándose uno al otro.

—Parece que la balanza ahora está en equilibrio, ¿no crees? Tú no compartes esa información, y yo no diré nada sobre que eres mi amante, que te gusta la verga más que comer hamburguesas, y que eres un gay de clóset. ¿Has comprendido, idiota? —Levi abrazó a su réplica y le dejó un beso en el cuello, sonriéndole ladinamente.

Eren chirrió los dientes, y al fin su ira explotó del todo, de un salto fue corriendo a la cocina, agarró el primer cuchillo que vió a mano, para luego volver al lugar. Levi lo miró asustado, esta vez auténticamente.

—Oi, oi, ¿qu-qué estás haciendo, mocoso?

—Ya me harté de esto, que tanto rogarte, minion pervertido, ¡acabaré con esto de una vez! ¡Córrete que lo cortaré yo mismo!

—¡NO! ¡Aléjate de él! —Levi cubrió con su cuerpo a su amante, mientras tiraba patadas al aire, tratando de alejar a Eren. El mocoso había perdido la cordura por completo—. Como le pongas un dedo encima, te castro, imbécil, ¡te castro!

Eren gruñó y tomando a Levi de la pantorrilla, se acercó lo suficiente para intentar hundir el cuchillo en la cara del muñeco, Levi le detuvo la mano tomándolo de la muñeca, lo tenía prácticamente encima, con su otra mano libre apretó el cuello de Eren con verdadera saña, al igual que el otro apretaba sobre su pierna, ambos forcejeando y gruñéndose mutuamente.

La cara de Eren comenzó a ponerse roja por la presión del otro, mientras que Levi lanzó un quejido porque los dedos de Eren parecían pinzas sobre su pierna. Levi cayó de espaldas sobre el sofá y viendo que el otro no cejaría en su intento, tuvo que recurrir a la opción más vil.

—¡¿Qué sucede idiota, te excita esto?! —frotó su rodilla libre descaradamente sobre la entrepierna de Eren, mientras le sonreía de medio lado en forma perversa.

—¡No, no, de ninguna manera! ¡Me das asco, asco!

—¿Asco? Tanto asco que me llenaste la boca de tu repulsivo semen, sabe a mierda, mierda de cerdo para ser exacto.

Eren lo miró abochornado. "¡Bien!", se auto felicitó Levi, lo estaba logrando de nuevo. Debía apurarse porque el mocoso tenía mucha fuerza y ya le temblaba un poco el brazo.

—Dime la verdad, Eren… —Levi exhaló un jadeo caliente, y lo miró con provocación—. Viniste para que te la chupe de nuevo, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto durarás esta vez? ¿Dos minutos?

—¡Cállate, enfermo! ¡Marica!

—Eres un puerco pervertido Yaeger, mira… ya se te puso dura… —Levantó el torso con dificultad y capturo sus labios en un beso sorpresivo y algo forzado, pero suficiente para que Eren soltara el cuchillo y se alejara de inmediato, limpiándose la boca con el dorso del brazo.

Levi se puso de pie como un resorte con el cuchillo en la mano.

—Cada vez vas peor, Eren, ahora se grabó un ataque en mi casa de tu parte, y con un arma. No sigas empeorando las cosas y acepta la oferta que te propongo. Tienes diez segundos para irte volando de mi casa, nos olvidamos de todo y ya.

—¡No! —respondió agitado, Levi bajó la vista y no pudo creerlo.

—¡Conchesumadre! ¡En verdad la tienes dura! ¿Quién es el marica, ahora? Al parecer tenía razón, te gusta sentirte coaccionado, eres tan depravado que das risa.

—¡Ya deja de burlarte de mí! —le gritó Eren con los ojos húmedos y la cara roja.

Levi sonrió diabólicamente, blandiendo el cuchillo de una a otra mano, casi como jugando, se acercó muy despacio, ya con la situación dominada.

—Yo haré lo que me dé la puta gana, porque estoy en mi puta casa. ¿Quieres que te diga que sentí al chupártela? Asco, ganas de vomitar, tu cosa es tan fea y sucia, que chupar un murciélago muerto sería mejor… —Eren retrocedió un paso sintiéndose descompuesto—. Me atragantaste con tu cosa, porque eres completamente egoísta, pobre de la persona que tengas por pareja, debe ser muy decepcionante llegar a la cama contigo, y ver que sólo eres un pobre tipo que liga por lindo y nada más.

—¡Cállate! —respondió el joven, cada vez más alterado—. No me provoques más, Levi.

—¿O sino, "que"? ¿Qué? ¿Me obligarás a que te la chupe otra vez? Ja, ja, ja, eso sí que es terrorífico.

Eren se movió realmente rápido, tanto que Levi apenas pudo reaccionar y ya estaba con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, las muñecas presionadas contra la pared, al igual que su espalda, casi de puntas de pie, el cuchillo cayó al suelo, los feroces ojos de Eren sobre su rostro, parecía como si fuera a morderlo en cualquier instante.

Se acercó tanto que podía sentir su aliento entrando por la rendija de su boca entreabierta.

—Dije, cállate. Pero como tu insidiosa boca no obedece, tendré que usar otros métodos.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, no se lo esperaba en absoluto, Eren apoyó sus húmedos labios contra los suyos, tomándolo completamente por desprevenido. Levi abrió los ojos y forcejeó un poco para liberar sus manos, pero la escurridiza lengua que se coló dentro, lo desconcentró por completo.

Por varios instantes se debatió entre luchar o dejarse llevar, porque tanta tensión entre ellos estaba derivando por caminos no muy convencionales, además… ¡Eren lo estaba besando! Y aunque él lo había besado primero, había sido por distraerlo más que por disfrutarlo. Lo observó un poco, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados, los pómulos encendidos, y la entrepierna dura, obviamente que lo estaba gozando, entonces… ¿qué lo detenía a él?

Aflojó el forcejeo de sus brazos, y eventualmente Eren lo soltó, para con una mano apretarlo de la cintura, y con la otra presionarlo desde la nuca. Levi ya no dudó, se guindó de su cuello, sosteniéndose en puntas de pie, y le demostró que nadie, jamás, olvida un beso de Levi Ackerman.

Eren sentía que un fuego desconocido lo devoraba por completo, se dejó arrastrar como un animal sin raciocinio, refregó descaradamente su polla contra la pelvis de Levi, sintiendo una lujuria desenfrenada. Solo quería follar, con violencia, urgentemente. Lo levantó por debajo de las axilas con facilidad, Levi aprovechó para enredar sus musculosas extremidades en su cintura. ¡Ah! La sensación había mejorado mil veces, sus manos apretaron el acolchonado trasero. ¡Un trasero de hombre, joder! Pero se sentía riquísimo, y no solo eso, los movimientos expertos de la lengua de Levi le hacían recordar esa maldita mamada. ¡Pinche enano y sus extraordinarias facultades para chupársela como un dios! ¡Todo era su maldita culpa!

Atacó su cuello, lamiendo y dando pequeños mordiscos, succionando suave y casi se le aflojan las piernas al sentir un claro gemido de Levi metiéndose por su oído y taladrándole el cerebro. ¡Mierda! Lo calentaba… lo admitía, lo calentaba un tipo, un tipo con pelos en las piernas, que lo humillaba, un tipo que había pedido un muñeco exactamente igual a él. Levi movió sugestivamente su cadera en círculos y eso lo dejó flipando un buen rato… Un tipo que sabía mamarla, besar y moverse de una manera gloriosa. Lo embistió contra la pared con algo de brío.

Justo cuando, Levi estaba levantando la remera de Eren para pasar al siguiente nivel, un estridente timbrazo los devolvió a la realidad como una cubeta de agua heladísima. Resoplando agitados, Levi desenredó sus piernas y tocó el suelo. Eren se separó dándole su espacio. El más bajo levantó el cuchillo y lo dejó con los cubiertos, estiró un poco su ropa, y arregló sus cabellos.

—No atiendas —Susurró Eren, mirando el suelo como un cachorro castigado.

—No… no puedo, tengo que atender. ¡Dios! Encárgate de eso —dijo señalando la enorme erección que se perfilaba dentro de sus pantalones, y que parecía una linterna de seguridad.

—Es tu culpa —lo acusó con molestia.

—Ya, contrólate, no eres un adolescente. O si quieres te ayudo. En casos como el tuyo, sé una técnica que perfectamente te la baja en un santiamén.

—¿Cómo?

Levi levantó su dedo índice, y lo miró burlonamente.

—Te meto este dedo hasta el nudillo, por el ano.

—¡No! No, deja, ya, ya me encargo —dijo corriendo al baño, el más bajo se hecho una carcajada mientras iba a la puerta, el timbre sonó por segunda vez.

—Buenas noches, petit —Saludó Farlan tomándolo de la mandíbula, como hacía siempre, y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Far, pasa un minuto, tengo una… visita que ya se iba, luego podremos salir.

Apenas ingresaron, los ojos celestes del rubio lo recorrieron de arriba abajo como un escáner. Ahora que había probado los placeres de tener a Levi entre sus brazos, al tenerlo cerca su cuerpo reaccionaba con mayor facilidad. Rogaba a todos los dioses encontrarlo de humor para lograr compartir el Edén de nuevo.

—Estás… deslumbrante, hoy —halagó mirándolo con deseo, Levi semi sonrió coquetamente.

—¿Debería decir lo mismo? No, no hace falta, es obvio.

—Siempre fuiste muy bueno con las palabras, petit. Si te cansas de tu empresa te daré trabajo de inmediato, necesito gente de confianza, ¿sabes?

—Gracias, pero no sería ético trabajar con una persona con la que me acosté. Tengo mis códigos —Luego recordó que hacía menos de cinco minutos casi quiebra esos códigos en un arrebato de locura. Él no era así, él podía controlarse—. ¿Un trago? —ofreció.

—Con todo gusto, whisky, sin hielo. Oh, vaya, veo que le compraste ropa nueva —dijo mirando al maledoll, con tranquilidad lo sentó más erguido, y luego él mismo se fue a sentar a otro sillón.

Levi le alcanzó el trago.

—Creo que mejor lo guardo. Aunque normalmente lo dejo aquí, cuando vengo a ver tele por las noches puedo recostar mi cabeza entre sus piernas.

—Podrías recostarlas en las mías todos los días, si así quisieras.

—¿En serio? —Levi bebió un agua mineral, tanto desgaste lo había dejado sediento, luego miró seductoramente a Farlan, le gustaba ese jueguito entre ellos—. Lo pensaré.

—Además… tu maledoll podría hacerle compañía al mío —Habló el rubio misteriosamente.

—Oh, ¿tú tienes uno también?

—Bueno, ¿qué clase de director ejecutivo sería si no conociera en profundidad mis productos?

—Oh… ¿Y cómo es?

—Como la persona que me gusta, claro.

Levi se quedó de una pieza. Lo miró significativamente. Farlan asintió. ¡Joder! ¿Hablaba en serio?

—Pensé que podríamos ir a comer a un restaurante tailandés, las críticas son muy buenas.

—De acuerdo, tengo hambre, me gustan los platos picantes —respondió Levi.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Pareces algo agitado?

—Estoy perfecto ¿Trajiste tu Lincoln?

—Sip, así es.

—Oi, ¿tienes fotos de tu… maledoll?

—¿Te da curiosidad? —dijo Farlan sacando su iPhone 7 y puso la contraseña para desbloquearlo—. Es hermoso.

Luego le pasó el celular, Levi se quedó mudo, comenzó a pasar las fotos lentamente, mirando azorado el muñeco de Farlan, una réplica de él, claro estaba. Sintió un escalofrío por la columna. Por un momento se compadeció de Eren, no era nada lindo descubrir que alguien tenía una réplica tuya, que seguramente usaría para un montón de fines.

—Bueno, las fotos que tenía eran de la secundaria, luce un poco más joven —le dijo Farlan acercándose—. Pero sin dudas tú eres un millón de veces mejor.

Levi le devolvió el celular y lo miró serio.

—¿Estás molesto, petit?

—Supongo que no tengo autoridad moral para quejarme, desde que yo hice lo mismo. Pero admito que se siente… extraño.

—Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.

Farlan abrió grande sus ojos cuando vio aparecer a Eren desde el pasillo, miró alarmado a Levi.

—Es muy largo de explicar, te lo contaré todo en la cena —explicó escuetamente el otro—. Eren, Farlan, Farlan, Eren —presentó sin muchas ganas, el rubio extendió su mano.

—Oye, te conozco, eres el cliente de Erwin, ¿tú eres el dueño de "My Personal Pleasure"?

—El mismo.

—Entonces tú fabricaste eso —dijo señalando al maledoll con molestia.

—Eren ya se iba, ¿cierto? ¿Te llamo un taxi? —apuró Levi, la situación se tornaba más y más incómoda.

—No, gracias, tenemos una charla pendiente —se dirigió a Levi, para luego caminar hacia la salida.

—Adiós, que te vaya bien, ten cuidado al cruzar la calle —habló el más bajo con tono burlón.

Lo único que escucharon fue el fuerte portazo de la puerta de calle. Farlan miró a Levi.

—Oye, esto no es bueno, él parecía molesto.

—Sí, está cabreado a morir.

—¡Joder! Puede presentar una demanda —admitió preocupado.

—No, no lo hará.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque lo tengo de las bolas, créeme, no se atreverá a abrir la boca. Vamos, muero de hambre.

La cena fue muy divertida. Levi le contó brevemente la situación con Eren, evitando completamente las partes sexuales. Cuando estaban haciendo sobremesa y bebiendo *sato a gusto, el celular de Levi vibró. Un mensaje de Eren.

_E — ¿Te lo vas a follar?_

Levi evitó lanzar una carcajada y simplemente le clavó el visto.

_E — Parece que te dio un buen descuento a cambio de que te entregaras una noche. ¿No te avergüenza comportarte como una zorra?_

Maldito mocoso, seguro se había leído todos los e-mails. Esta vez decidió responder.

_L — ¿Celoso?_

Le llovieron un sinfín de emoticones con la manito haciendo fuck you. Volvió a clavarle el visto.

_E — Seguro va a darte otro buen descuento hoy, ¿no? Puto fácil, maricón._

_L — Al menos no es un eyaculador precoz… y mucho menos un puerco de verga fea._

Farlan miró a Levi que estaba distraído con la conversación de su celular.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, un idiota que está molestando, ya lo puse en su lugar.

Antes de que Eren respondiera lo bloqueó, luego lo desbloquearía… o no, ya vería.

Levi llegó a su casa a las seis de la mañana, cojeando un poco y completamente destruido. Apenas tuvo fuerzas de bañarse, arrastrar a su Eren y acurrucarse para dormir largo y tendido hasta las tres de la tarde.

Se levantó hambriento, su celular reventaba de mensajes de Farlan, diciéndole que era el mejor amante del mundo, su ego se hinchó como el pecho de un gallo cortejando. Se tiró en su sillón mientras comía una de sus viandas, estaba hambriento y sediento. Admitía que Farlan era un gran amante, complaciente, aprendió un par de técnicas muy buenas la noche anterior. Pero ¡joder! Le dolían las caderas, vaya que el rubio tenía la resistencia de un soldado del ejército.

Le gustaba que no confundiera las cosas, ni le pidiera una relación estable. Lo quería, le gustaba bastante, pero no estaba en condiciones de ponerse serio con nadie. Para eso ya tenía a su Eren. Eso hizo que su mente se desconectara un momento y sus pensamientos se fueran al Eren de carne y hueso. ¿Qué haría ahora? Era más que obvio que el muy heterosexual tenía una obsesión con él, y era claro que se lo quería follar a toda costa.

Se detuvo a pensar, no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran avanzando, sería muy extraño. Además tenía su regla de no acostarse con compañeros del trabajo, ¿quién hubiera pensado que terminaría de ese modo? Si no fuera tan testarudo y molesto con respecto a que se deshiciera de su maledoll, tal vez, solo tal vez, lo consideraría. Uno o dos revolcones, para sacarse las ganas. Estaba más que seguro que Eren sólo sentía seguridad, en cierta manera le alegraba un poco que él fuera el primer hombre con el que Eren intercambiara esas acciones… ¿sería el primero? Probablemente el idiota tenía algunos deseos reprimidos, y evidentemente le gustaba que lo humillaran, él podía encargarse de eso.

Le molestaba que le gustara tanto, teniendo esa personalidad homofóbica de mierda, pero le gustaba, no por nada se estaba gastando casi la mitad de un salario anual para pagar una réplica del pendejo. Bah, ni que tuvieran tanta diferencia de edad, apenas 6 años, pero Eren era inmadura e infantil. Era tan fácil doblegarlo, eso le daba cierto poder y morbo que lo ponían a mil.

"¡Bueno, basta!", se regañó mentalmente, debía concentrarse, calmarse, en todo caso sacarse las ganas con su propio Eren que para eso estaba. Solo rogaba que no se le apareciera, tenía el cuerpo cansado. Recordó ese ardiente beso, y se preguntó si no se había desquitado acostándose con Farlan porque había quedado algo trastornado después del intenso intercambio. Como sea, no le daría más vueltas, lo ignoraría en el trabajo, amenazado con los videos no tenía nada que temer.

El lunes estuvo en su puesto a primera hora, decidió concentrarse en el trabajo. Ya vería como arreglar lo otro después.

Eren no lo molestó, no le escribió, no le puso mala cara, trabajó junto a él en unos encargos de Zacklay sin peleas, ni amenazas. Levi respiró tranquilo, parecía que las cosas se iban a normalizar. Al fin un poco de paz.

Hasta que llegó el dichoso viernes.

Levi llegó, se bañó y se preparó. Tenía ganas de divertirse con su propio Eren. No tenía planes esa noche, el sábado sí. Moblit haría una barbacoa en su casa y se juntarían a jugar póker. Fin de semana perfecto.

Esta vez quería probar algo nuevo, por lo que dejó a su Eren en el sillón del living. Trajo el lubricante, papel tissue y preservativos. Colocó velas aromáticas en la mesa del comedor, bajó la intensidad de las luces y colocó música en su sofisticado equipo de sonido. El año pasado había comprado unos costosos parlantes que había ubicado estratégicamente en varios ángulos de la sala. El sonido era envolvente, como una caricia para los sentidos del oído.

Buscó una botella de Baileys flavour dulce de leche, se sirvió una buena cantidad con hielo triturado y decidió usar sólo sus bóxers grises, una musculosa negra algo holgada, con su bata de seda negra. Bebió mientras bailaba al ritmo de "Fire meet Gasoline" de la cantante Sia, ese tema siempre lo ponía de buen humor. Sacudió su cabeza siguiendo los compases y al fin, dejando el vaso en la mesita ratona se sentó a horcajadas de su Eren.

—Eres tan perfecto —dijo hundiendo los dedos en su tupido y sedoso cabello.

Lo besó con ganas, refregando su cuerpo lenta y sugestivamente. Empezaba a excitarse, claro que no se iba a comparar a un beso de verdad, pero su Eren no le gritaba, no lo atacaba con cuchillos y seguramente no era un total cretino. Gimió suave, mientras besaba el musculoso y cálido cuello, y una de sus manos se colaba en su ropa interior para deslizar dos dedos en su entrada, estaba algo suave luego de la preparación en el baño. Se había embadurnado el cuerpo con esa costosa crema que le dejaba la piel suave, humectada y con un suave olor a cerezas.

Estaba compenetrado dándose placer, cuando el estridente timbrazo, largo y molesto le quitó toda la concentración. Miró hacia la puerta de calle y sacó su mano, para tomar un par de pañuelos de papel y secarse el lubricante. Con seguridad la música se escucharía, por lo que no podía decir que no estaba en su casa, pero en verdad no quería atender. Miró el reloj, 23 p.m. Con seguridad no era una niñita boy scout que iba a ofrecerle galletas.

Se puso de pie y dudó, no tenía la obligación de atender después de todo. Por lo que aguardó un poco, tal vez el intruso se fuera. Se sobresaltó al sentir que golpeaban su puerta como si fuera un escuadrón de policía a punto de tumbársela. Luego otro largo timbrazo. Frunció el ceño imaginándose de quién se trataba. Escuchó la conocida voz.

—Abre, sé que estás ahí, Levi.

Rodó los ojos que casi se mira la nuca desde adentro. Suspiró pesado y fue a atender, abrió pero con la cadena de seguridad puesta.

Un muy mojado Eren, temblaba afuera, mirándolo casi con odio. ¿En qué momento se había largado a llover?

—¿Qué carajos haces aquí? —preguntó Levi devolviéndole la mueca de disgusto.

—Me estoy cagando de frío, déjame pasar.

—No, dime qué carajos quieres, estoy ocupado.

—Oh, ¿tienes clientes que atender? —le devolvió el otro mordaz.

Le cerró la puerta en las narices. Que se hiciera chingar. Luego de cinco minutos de timbrazos ininterrumpidos, abrió con furia, dispuesto a romperle la madre. Justo que tenía una noche libre y perfecta, el energúmeno ese se la venía a arruinar.

—¡Ya, cabrón! —le dijo con bronca—. ¡¿Qué mierda buscas?!

Como las otras veces, Eren se metió a los empujones. Levi estaba con la paciencia colgando de un hilo, no sólo era un irrespetuoso, además le estaba mojando el piso. Ofuscado corrió a su habitación, buscó algunas toallas y regresó.

Eren miró al muñeco, y las cosas en la mesa ratona, su cara se puso roja de furia, se giró para gritarle a Levi y su cara recibió dos toallones que se estrellaron furiosos en ella.

—¡Sécate idiota! Hoy enceré el parquet. Llamaré un taxi.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—¿Disculpa? —dijo con su celular en la mano—. Es mi puta casa, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada, mocoso de mierda.

Eren se sacó la ropa mojada rápidamente y con visible molestia. Levi comenzó a marcar el número del taxi, pero se quedó a medias cuando sus ojos se perdieron en esa piel sedosa, trigueña, de músculos marcados, algo brillosa por el agua, y de repente se olvidó por completo de la situación. ¡Vamos! No todos los días tenía un Eren, el real, semi desnudo y salvaje en el living de tu casa.

El joven se secó el cabello con rapidez y luego dejó la toalla sobre los hombros para girarse completamente cabreado. Levi parpadeó perplejo y carraspeó para ponerse a la defensiva de nuevo. No llamaría al taxi… aún. Primero vería qué quería el otro.

—Bueno, en vista de que no vas a detenerte con tu jodida perversión —habló con la mayor calma posible el muchacho—, vine a desafiarte de nuevo. Dame la revancha.

—¿Qué?

Eren se acercó con seguridad hacia Levi que lo miraba con desconfianza, pero no retrocedió.

—Vamos a follar —le soltó mientras el otro abría grande los ojos—. El que acabe primero pierde. Si esta vez vuelves a ganar, juro que no te joderé más, no te reprocharé nada, podrás quedarte con esa asquerosidad, y todo volverá a como era antes. Pero si yo gano —habló enronqueciendo la voz y volviéndose intimidante de repente—, quemarás esa mierda y haremos de cuenta que nunca pasó nada. ¿Estamos?

Levi apretó el celular entre sus manos y tragó en seco. ¿Dónde estaba el autocontrol cuando se lo necesitaba? "¡Los códigos, los códigos, Levi!", le gritó su mente desaforada, pero tener el torso dorado, tenso y lleno de deliciosos abdominales, del objeto de sus deseos, justo enfrente, no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

—¿Quién es el gallina, ahora?

.

By Luna de Acero… sonriendo malvadamente…

*Sato: Es un vino tailandés.


	5. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? - Primera parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, les traigo al fin el capítulo tres, pero van a ser cuatro, jaja, en serio, las cosas se empezaron a complicar, espero lo disfruten, me dicen que les ha parecido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Advertencias: Lemon explícito, R18, algunos golpes (leves), lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, un poquitito de angs, muy poco.

.

.

**_"Tu cuerpo es el infierno en el que quiero arder"_ **

**_Danns Vega_ **

**_._ **

.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Qué responder?

Tenía que pensar fríamente y no con su polla, que ya estaba poniéndose más que alegre. No cambió ni un poco su rictus de molestia. Era más que obvio que era una pobre excusa para poder tener sexo. Pero bueno, ¿qué más daba? No era él quien lo había sugerido, era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Eren. Corrió la mirada al suelo, evaluando muy cuidadosamente la situación. Se moría de ganas, eso por un lado, ¿cuántas oportunidades le daría la vida para tener a Eren, el verdadero, predispuesto de esa manera? Probablemente sería la única.

Pero por otro lado… ¿podría ganar? Una cosa era que se la chupara, cualquier hombre se ponía loco con eso, una boca era una boca, pero ahora el nivel era diferente, ¿podría lograr que Eren disfrutara? ¿Por qué se sentía tan inseguro? ¿Y qué tal si se venía primero? ¿Quemaría a su doll? ¡NO! Primero muerto.

Bueno, no sería la primera vez que se acostaba con un hetero. Eso lo llevó brevemente a recuerdos que no tenía ganas de desenterrar. ¿Acaso no tenía las habilidades suficientes para doblegarlo? Claro que sí. La adrenalina empezaba a contaminarlo, se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Y los códigos? Está bien, podía hacer una excepción, una sola. Se giró decidido y lo miró con suficiencia, tenía que volver al rol del control, no podía, ni por un minuto, mostrar su debilidad, asi que varias ideas comenzaron a gestarse en su mente.

—De acuerdo —dijo al fin, luego de la evaluación—, pero esta vez vas a cumplir, Eren. Si yo gano, no quiero reproches, ni berrinches, debes darme tu palabra.

—Te doy mi palabra, pero tengo tres reglas reglas —Levi levantó una ceja intrigado—. La primera, sin mamadas —el más bajó soltó un bufido de burla—, la segunda, lo que suceda hoy queda estrictamente entre nosotros, nadie jamás lo sabrá. NADIE.

—¿Lo dice el que traicionó a Erwin a la primera oportunidad? Como sea, me gusta ser discreto y reservado.

—En serio, nada de filmaciones, ni fotos, nada.

—De acuerdo. Tienes mi palabra.

—Bueno, y por último, nada de querer meter algo o tocar mi agujero, ¿está claro? Sólo inténtalo y te daré una paliza.

—¿Tú? ¿Una paliza a mí?

—Así es —dijo cruzando sus brazos y endureciendo sus pectorales para enfatizar su punto.

—Mocoso, te puedo dar vuelta como media si es que quiero.

—Sí, claro, me gustaría ver eso.

Levi sonrió con maldad, con agilidad golpeó efectivamente uno de los tobillos del más alto quien levantó la pierna, aprovechó para agarrar ese pierna en el aire, tiró con fuerza y Eren se fue al piso, se sentó sobre su pecho enroscando sus piernas en uno de sus brazos y tirando de su muñeca con uno de los suyos, rodó y con sus pies comprimió sobre su cuello, arrancándole un lastimero gemido.

—¿Quieres más?

—¡Suelta, suelta! —pidió el otro mientras la cara comenzaba a enrojecerse por la sofocación.

Levi lo soltó riendo triunfal, mientras el otro tosía, le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Eres muy fuerte —exclamó Eren sobando su dolorido cuello.

—Lucha greco-romana —aclaró el otro, acomodando su bata de seda negra—. Fui campeón regional tres veces seguidas, hace un par de años.

—¿Tú?

—Puedo tener baja estatura, pero sé muchas técnicas, y así como me ves tengo más fuerza que tú.

—Ah, técnicas, sí, pero te aseguro que si tuviéramos una pulseada, te ganaría sin dudarlo.

—¿Qué quieres perder?

Eren se lo pensó unos minutos, no, imposible, ese enano bien formado no podía tener la fuerza suficiente para vencerlo, ejercitaba a diario con mancuernas en su casa.

—¿Hay que apostar por todo? Vamos de una vez —dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa.

Se sentaron en una esquina y Eren apoyó el codo con la mano en alto. Levi hizo lo mismo, enlazaron sus palmas.

—Sí que tienes la mano pequeña —advirtió el joven.

—Ni tanto, concéntrate. A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres.

Levi le bajó la mano de un solo movimiento.

—Perdiste.

—¿Qué? Hiciste trampa —se cabreó el otro—. Contaste demasiado rápido. Esa no cuenta.

Levi rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo, cuenta tú, entonces.

Volvieron a posicionarse.

—Uno, dos… ¡tres!

Esta vez el joven puso toda su resistencia. Levi ni siquiera parecía estar esforzándose, incluso se dio el gusto de bostezar, Eren tenía la vena de su cuello hinchada y puso mucho más empeño, su mano comenzó a ganar terreno. Más Levi seguía sin que su semblante cambiara un ápice.

—¡Joder! —el joven se esforzó aún más, animado porque casi lograba doblarle la muñeca al otro.

—Bueno, creo que es suficiente —Nuevamente, de un limpio movimiento, Levi volvió a ganarle.

Eren estaba estupefacto.

—Maricón 1, supermacho 0 —se burló estirando sus labios como si le lanzara un beso.

—Vamos de nuevo —exigió Eren, completamente molesto.

—¿No te cansas de perder? De acuerdo.

Volvió a perder. Pero antes de que Levi se mofara, lo tomó con rudeza de la muñeca y lo arrastró a la habitación.

—Ya basta de juegos, terminemos con esto —habló secamente.

—Tch, espera, espera semental —Levi se zafó de su agarre, fue a la mesa ratona y tomó el pomo de lubricante y los preservativos, luego se giró y caminó con paso digno a su habitación.

Apenas entraron Eren se terminó de desnudar con rapidez. Levi trató de fingir disimuladamente que no le afectaba que el joven fuera tan directo. Bueno, tampoco es que iba a ver algo que no hubiera visto antes… ¡Por todos los cloros y desinfectantes! No pudo evitar que sus ojos se arrastraran por todo ese cuerpo de gloria, mientras se le hacía agua la boca. Se giró rápidamente para acomodar las cosas en la mesa de luz. Se había puesto nervioso de repente, trató de controlar su respiración, escuchó a Eren trepando a la cama. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Cerró los ojos un momento, concentrándose. Tenía 30 años, podía manejar a un mocoso de hormonas alborotadas, porque aunque ya fuera un adulto, se comportaba como uno.

—¿No te vas a desnudar? —Apuró el otro. Levi chasqueó la lengua, un poco molesto por el trato.

La bata se deslizó con suavidad hasta dar en el suelo, Levi giró su cara apenas.

—¿Apurado?

Eren lo tomó sorpresivamente de la cintura, y lo tiró sobre el colchón.

—No necesitamos tantos preámbulos, ¿o sí?

—Cálmate, Yaeger, tengo mis tiempos, no me apresures.

—Sácate la ropa —El joven levantó su musculosa y reveló un largo tatuaje de un dragón descendiendo desde uno de sus pectorales, rodeando sus costillas, llegando a su cadera y perdiéndose debajo del bóxer.

Se quedó unos segundos admirando esa belleza. Es decir, era una obra de arte. Un dragón chino, lleno de detalles, el color era de un fuerte rojo, con los vivos en negro y otros levemente naranjas. Bellísimo. Lo tocó con las puntas de sus dedos, estremeciendo a Levi.

—Wow, que hermoso trabajo. Debe haberte dolido bastante.

—Sí, así fue. Fueron seis largas sesiones.

—Tienes una perforación —las calientes falanges de Eren acariciaron suavemente su pecho, escalando hasta la tetilla donde relucía ese pequeño trozo recto de acero, que lo atravesaba de lado a lado, tiró con suavidad de él.

—Oi, con cuidado.

—Estás lleno de sorpresas, ¿eh?

—No tienes idea, solo deja que apague la-

—No —sostuvo uno de sus brazos sobre el colchón impidiéndole que se levantara—. Deja la luz prendida, quiero ver todo.

—Necesito ir al baño —empujó con fuerza para levantarse y con rapidez se metió en el cubículo.

Su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Ya no estaba muy seguro de poder continuar con esto. Se pellizcó los pómulos, no estaba soñando, tenía a Eren, al verdadero, con mucha predisposición en su cama, desnudo. No es como si no lo deseara, pero es que… Él no quería sexo vacío y sin sentido con el joven. No podía evitarlo, le gustaba demasiado… se echó agua a la cara y se miró al espejo, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Bueno, era obvio que los dos querían esto, ¿no?

Eren suspiró y cruzó los brazos, se estaba demorando demasiado, ¿qué tanto estaría haciendo? ¿Por qué no se apuraba? Ladeo la cabeza, ¿tan urgido estaba por acostarse con un hombre? Bueno, no era un hombre, era Levi, es decir, no se acostaría con otro hombre, sólo con él, porque… ¡debía recuperar su honor, claro estaba! ¡Eso! Sólo era una cuestión de orgullo viril. Nadie iba a decirle que era un eyaculador precoz, ahora iba a ver… Además, cualquier agujero estaba bien, mientras no fuera el suyo… Giró su rostro cuando Levi regresó. Ya estaba más repuesto. Admitía que ese bóxer gris le sentaba muy bien. Cuando estaba de espaldas había admirado esos cuartos traseros. Tenía un culo respingado y redondo, todavía recordaba lo bien que se había sentido al tenerlo en sus manos la última vez.

Levi lo empujó sobre el colchón y se trepó encima, admitía que le generaba mucho morbo verlo en una posición tan dominante. A veces Annie también era así, aunque por lo general era él el que llevaba el mando en la cama. Apreció las torneadas y blancas piernas, Levi no tenía vellos en los muslos, apenas un poco en las pantorrillas, su piel era inmaculada y suave. Tenerlo encima de piernas abiertas era… muy seductor. Se quitó la musculosa con lentitud, tenía todo el vientre trabajado, era lampiño en ese sector, sus tetillas eran de un color rosa fuerte, ese dragón le quedaba tan sexy. Eren acarició automáticamente el contorno de ese pequeño, pero fibroso torso.

Levi se agachó para comenzar a besar su cuello con muchas ganas, Eren gruñó bajo, esa zona estaba llena de buenos puntos; que lo hacían estremecerse. La piel de Levi estaba caliente, sedosa, desprendía un suave aroma a cerezas. El joven inspiró en la base de su cuello, y sus dedos se hundieron en esas pomposas nalgas. Pequeñas pero firmes y redondas. No era su imaginación, se estaba calentado rápidamente, pero también era consciente que tenía que hacer que el otro terminara antes. Sí, podía ser más fuerte y todo, pero él era un excelente amante. Le haría tragar todas sus palabras.

Sorpresivamente se sentó de sopetón, lo apretó desde la espalda e invirtió las posiciones. Ahora vería ese pigmeo arrogante. Comenzó atacando su cuello, Levi se relajó y se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia, ya tenía algunas cosas planificadas. Eren apretó con algo de brusquedad sus pectorales. Era agradable, claro que le costaba concentrarse cuando no tenía un par de tetas enfrente, le gustaban los senos, aunque fueran pequeños, y esto era… diferente, aunque no lo decepcionaba, porque las tetillas de Levi se endurecieron un poco. ¿Debería lamerlas? Se sentía un poco confundido. Bajó su cabeza y lamió sobre la que tenía el piercing. Levi se retorció y su cuerpo de sacudió un poco. Lo miró dubitativo. ¡Se estaba riendo! De hecho se tapaba un poco la boca para acallar la risa. Lo miró serio.

—Lo siento, pero apestas —Le largó el otro—. ¿Se supone que esto tiene que excitarme? Espera, espera, déjame imaginar algo que en verdad me ayude —dijo cerrando los ojos.

Eren se cabreó bastante. Pero algo de luz llegó a su pequeño cerebro, sólo lo estaba fastidiando.

—De acuerdo, imagina lo que necesites, no me molesta.

Volvió a succionar con fuerza sobre esos pequeños botones de carne y pudo sentir como se estremecía, y no era por reírse, por lo que mientras sus manos acariciaban todo a su paso, su boca hacía un gran trabajo, raspando suavemente con sus dientes. Pronto sintió como el pene de Levi crecía dentro de los ajustados bóxers. "Mentiroso", pensó, "bien que te encanta esto, no volverás a engañarme". Subió de nuevo hasta el blanco cuello, era un lienzo perfecto, de alguna manera su piel blanca le daba unas irresistibles ganas de morderla y dejarla enrojecida.

—Despacio —pidió el otro, la respiración levemente agitada—. No dejes marcas, idiota.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Farlan va a regañarte?

—Si lo haces, yo haré lo mismo —amenazó, mirándolo como un mafioso.

—De acuerdo, lo acepto —dicho lo cual estampó sus labios como lobo hambriento y chupó con fuerza, arrancándole el primer gemido auténtico de la noche.

Alejó un poco la cabeza, con seguridad iba a quedar morado después. Admirar la piel mojada con su saliva, colorada y sensible, lo puso duro de inmediato, continuó atacando una y otra vez. Levi tiraba por momentos de la cabellera amarronada, sin saber muy bien donde poner sus manos. Sintió por completo el peso de Eren comprimiéndolo contra el colchón, se había ensañado con su pobre cuello. La fricción sobre su falo lo estaba volviendo loco, tenía que salir de esa posición rápido.

Apoyó la planta de los pies sobre el colchón y se impulsó hacia arriba, levantando con algo de esfuerzo el cuerpo de Eren y con sus brazos empujó a un costado. Salió de debajo con algo de esfuerzo y se arrastró hasta la mesa de luz para tomar el lubricante.

—¿Dónde vas? —dijo Eren tomándolo con facilidad de la pantorrilla y arrastrándolo de nuevo hasta su cuerpo.

—Idiota, necesito el po-

Se quedó mudo cuando Eren le bajó la ropa interior de un solo tirón hasta las rodillas.

—Oh, tienes otro aquí —Eren acarició sobre el mismo, una pistola negra, preciosa, cubriéndole buena parte de una de sus nalgas.

Que buen trasero. El joven no despegaba sus ojos de esos dos globos redondos y cremosos, su mano masajeó sugestivamente sobre el dibujo permanente, y no pudo resistirse a agacharse y mordisquear sobre el mismo, la espalda de Levi se crispó de inmediato ante la sensación tan placentera; sentir la respiración pesada, caliente y entrecortada del de castaños cabellos sobre una parte tan íntima, lo doblegó por completo. Desde ese ángulo la cintura de Levi se veía tan pequeña, definida, hermosa. Eren estaba empalmado, su erección goteando cristalinas gotas, ansioso. Cuando su boca se dirigió a la hendidura entre esa carne firme y apetitosa, Levi se alejó por completo.

—E-espera, deja que me prepare un poco —pidió el otro, tomando el pomo al fin.

Se puso de pie brevemente para terminar de quitarse el bóxer. Eren admiró la forma perfecta de las piernas del más bajo a tras luz, si hubiera podido, hubiera prendido un reflector, la luz del velador no era suficiente. Eran torneadas, no demasiado gruesas, finas en las rodillas y levemente engrosadas en la pantorrilla, sus pequeños pies eran preciosos, sin imperfecciones, se los veía pulcros y suaves.

El tatuaje le iba a la perfección, más arriba tenía un par de hoyuelos sexies, que coronaban el inicio de la espalda que se hundía en ese sector, luego se iba ensanchando hacia arriba, y aunque no era muy grande, al moverse se marcaban sus trabajados músculos. Tenía un atractivo, uniforme color pálido, y ya había probado lo bien que se veía apretar y ver como se teñía de inmediato ante sus rudos toques.

Acarició perezosamente su erecta hombría, porque necesitaba un poco de atención. Le hubiera encantado que se lo chupara, pero estaba seguro que eso lo haría acabar de inmediato, y el objetivo ahora era otro. Tal vez después que ganara…

Levi se giró, Eren pudo al fin ver su cuerpo por completo, el cuello carnoso, los hombros altivos, la definida clavícula, los turgentes pectorales, los abdominales marcados que le dejaban el vientre plano y tenso, la "v" que precedía a su entrepierna, y un bonito pene rosado, algo grueso, de un buen tamaño, que lo intimidó un poco. Se sorprendió de no sentir rechazo, tampoco era como que quisiera chupársela, pero admitía, al menos ahora, que el hijo de puta era lindo por donde lo mirara. Luego sus párpados se abrieron más, al descubrir un tercer tatuaje, debajo del hueso de la cadera, del otro lado del dragón. Una pequeña rosa reposando sobre una corona de espinas. Era un arte muy singular, como si los pétalos fueran poliedros encajando como las piezas de un rompecabezas, algunos más obscuros y otros más claros, era pequeña, no más de cinco o siete centímetros. Y se relamió sintiendo unas imperiosas ganas de lamer y morder ese pequeño sector de lozana y tirante piel.

Levi se acercó con seguridad, sin dejar de calarlo con su mirada, como si esas dos esferas aceradas fueran pequeños escalpelos que se enterraban en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Apoyó sus rodillas en el colchón, y se posicionó entre las largas extremidades de Eren. Roció con un poco de lubricante una de sus palmas y sin previo aviso comenzó a masajear con algo de fuerza la erección del contrario. El joven jadeó extasiado, y se dejó besar apoyando sus codos detrás para no dejar caer del todo su torso.

Fue un lento y delicioso beso, sin apuro, sintiendo las oleadas de exquisito placer desparramarse desde su bajo vientre al ritmo de la mano del más bajo, que subía, giraba sobre su glande y volvía a bajar, apretando suavemente con sus dedos y aflojando alternadamente, mientras su lengua se escurría húmeda y cálida entre sus labios. Capturó su labio inferior con los dientes, sin lastimar, tirando hacia afuera tentadoramente. Eren lo apretó desde la nuca para profundizar el beso. El joven no era muy bueno besando, en realidad no disfrutaba mucho besar, muchas veces lo hacía simplemente por contentar a Annie o la chica que estuviera de paso. Pero ahora, se sentía… diferente, tal vez porque Levi era dominante, o porque la atención se le dispersaba entre esos suculentos masajes a su miembro y la boca experta del más bajo.

Acarició los cortos cabellos que crecían en la nuca del otro, subiendo y bajando la mano, como acariciando, la sensación era cautivante. Levi se esmeraba con el beso, y aunque se daba cuenta que el otro era algo tosco, podía darse cuenta que estaba mejorando notablemente al acoplarse a su ritmo. Decidió masturbarlo con más fuerza, y jadeó lujuriosamente sobre la boca contraria, pudo ver como Eren apretaba los ojos y gruñía bajo, su miembro palpitó en su mano. Esto iba a ser sencillo, se lo iba a comer con dos pancitos.

Pero lo tomó por sorpresa completamente cuando Eren se animó a participar activamente, y tomándole el falo con ganas para masturbarlo a su vez. El joven abrió sus preciosos ojos, sin dejar de resoplar agitado y se quedó absorto en la entrepierna contraria. Nunca en su vida había tocado de esa manera el pene de otro hombre. Se sentía caliente, rugoso en la base, suave en la punta, y apreciar la erótica mueca que Levi hizo, le dejó la mente en blanco. Volvió a besarlo con ganas, y literalmente se le tiró encima.

Con un brazo lo tomó por la cintura apretándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, y comenzó a refregarse casi desesperado, Levi sintió su duro miembro deslizarse entre sus nalgas, mientras Eren instintivamente simulaba embestirlo con su cadera. La boca del joven lo besaba por todas partes y Levi se sentía algo sofocado. Bien, tendría que subir el nivel, suficiente de caricias.

—Es-espera, deja que me prepare —le pidió empujando su torso.

Tomó un poco de lubricante con la mano, mientras Eren retrocedía y lo miraba fijamente. Levi no era pudoroso, pero estar con la persona que le había generado tantas fantasías y sentimientos, ciertamente lo cohibía un poco. Con las piernas abiertas, cerró los ojos para no perder seguridad, con una mano tomó su falo y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, mientras la otra, escalaba hasta su entrada. Agradecía haberse preparado un poco antes, por lo que dos de sus dedos, el medio y el anular, se deslizaron suavemente a su candente interior. Se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir abiertamente, mientras sentía sus pómulos arder. Era una experiencia demasiado intensa, no quería mirar a Eren, porque a la mínima expresión de asco o repulsión, se iría todo a la mierda. Aunque nada más alejado de la realidad. Eren agachó un poco el torso para apreciar como la rosada entrada cedía a la invasión externa. Nunca había visto porno gay, y aunque había practicado el sexo anal, esto era completamente diferente a lo que podría haberse imaginado.

Los delicados gemidos que se escapaban de tanto en tanto de la boca de Levi, su cuerpo retorciéndose en espasmos que le daban vida a ese dragón hermoso que adornaba su costado, lo hacían lucir irreal, como si el animal en verdad respirara y se moviera, ante las ondulaciones del cuerpo del más bajo. El joven estaba como hipnotizado, ¿cómo un hombre podía ser tan condenadamente erótico? Pero lo cierto era que Eren poco y nada pensaba. Quería probar… Necesitaba hacerlo.

Tomó la muñeca de Levi, haciendo que abriera sus ojos y retiró su mano, para dirigir la suya, necesitaba sentir su interior. El hombre capturó su mano y la llevó a su boca, lamió y succionó seductoramente sobre sus largos dedos y luego los soltó para dirigirlos a su anillada entrada.

—Hazlo lento —le indicó con la voz ronca y contaminada de erotismo.

Eren obedeció, despacio, pero con firmeza, empujó por esa abertura color salmón y sintió como lo comprimía con fuerza a medida que avanzaba. Tiró hacia afuera y volvió a empujar de inmediato. Su cuerpo empezaba a cubrirse de fino sudor, estaba en verdad muy excitado, si así se sentía alrededor de sus dedos, no quería imaginarlo lo glorioso que sería cuando fuera su polla.

—M-mueve, ah, mueve tus dedos… —Levi movió su mano para indicarle cómo, contrayendo los dedos y estirándolos.

Eren intentó imitarlo, era algo ignorante del tema, pero al menos trató de ser suave. Levi lo tomó firmemente de la muñeca para dejar su mano quieta y él mismo comenzó a mover la cadera de arriba abajo, prodigándose un gozo muy profundo, su otra mano apretando con fuerza el edredón de la cama, su cuello exponiéndose al echar la cabeza atrás, su entrepierna alzada en una maravillosa erección. El joven comenzó a acariciarse con su mano libre, sin poder resistir la exquisita vista frente a él.

Ya sin aguantarse, quitó la mano y lo tomó con firmeza de las caderas para posicionarlo sobre sus piernas. Levi manoteó la mesa de luz.

—¡Con preservativo! —dijo jadeando y alcanzándole el sobrecito.

El joven se lo colocó rápidamente, Levi le embadurnó un poco más de lubricante, y al fin sus miradas conectaron, ambos respirando nerviosos. Levi asintió, tratando de relajar las caderas. Eren enfiló su hombría y tomando su pene desde el tronco, apretó la cabeza contra la abertura, empujando con tenacidad, pero sin ir demasiado rápido. Levi corrió la cara conteniendo un quejido, pero una vez que la cabeza se abrió paso en sus entrañas, el resto del miembro fue ingresando sin mayores problemas.

Por momentos, Eren se detenía un poco, al notar que Levi se tensionaba. Su pene era grande y grueso, por lo que sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso. Trataba de sobreponerse al enorme placer que estaba sintiendo. Esa cavidad era tan apretada y estrecha, que no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas para controlarse y no embestirlo como un animal. Pero a pesar de ser tan pequeña, empezaba a ceder de a poco.

Levi respiraba de a bocanadas. Dolía, como siempre, al principio, y porque era casi el límite de lo que podía tolerar. A veces no era muy lindo tener un compañero tan dotado. Pero confiaba en que iba a saber medirse. Se relajó lo máximo que pudo, y al fin pudo albergarlo casi por completo.

—Se siente… muy bien… —largó el joven apoyando sus brazos a los costados de Levi.

—Y se sentirá mejor —aseguró el otro, mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas pausadamente.

Estuvieron algunos minutos en esa posición, sin moverse demasiado rápido o con brusquedad, besándose y disfrutando de sus cuerpos, hasta que al fin Eren comenzó a embestirlo. Iba demasiado lento, y aunque tenía ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos de la emoción, Levi quería ante todo ganarle, quedarse tranquilo y seguro de que podía conservar su adorado maniquí. Cruzó una de sus piernas por sobre la de Eren, y empujó rápidamente haciendo que cayera acostado sin salir de su interior. El joven jadeó y lo miró sorprendido, Levi le sonrió son burla. Apoyó sus manos en su vientre bajo y acomodando sus piernas a los costados, comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante apresando el falo del más alto, provocándole un masaje intenso con sus movimientos sugestivos y calculados.

Eren apresó sus caderas con las manos, intentó ralentizar los movimientos, porque de seguir así no podría aguantarse. No era fácil medirse con Levi, por lo visto era un experto en el área, pero él también tenía lo suyo. El joven abrió un poco las piernas flexionándolas, para evitar que el otro se moviera con tanta libertad, apretó más sobre la pelvis para dejarlo quieto y comenzó a embestir desde abajo con certeras estocadas.

Levi apoyó sus palmas sobre las rodillas de Eren, mientras apretaba los dientes e intentaba aguantar. Luego de un buen rato, ambos ya comenzaban a sudar por el esfuerzo. Eren lo tiró hacia el costado, realmente no iba a dejar que se adueñara de la situación. Lo giró y se refregó por detrás, dejando a Levi en la conocida posición "de perrito". Justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar el celular del más bajo, que gateó hasta la mesa de luz para notar que era una llamada de Farlan.

—Atiende, podemos tomar un pequeño descanso —dijo Eren, por lo que el más bajo atendió.

—Hola, Far, ¡LAN! ¡Ugh!

—¿Petit? ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el rubio preocupado.

—N-nada, nada, me golpeé… mmm, el dedo pequeño del pie, ¡joder! —explicó y luego tiró un feroz codazo que impactó en el abdomen de Eren, quien contuvo un quejido.

El mocoso de mierda, lo tenía firme de las caderas, mientras lo embestía lento pero con ganas, apenas podía contener el aliento para contestarle al rubio.

—Te extraño, ¿sabes? —Le dijo el empresario del otro lado del auricular, mientras suspiraba—. Voy a viajar la semana que viene para allá. Quiero que pienses en lo que te voy a pedir…

—¿Qu-qué?

—Quiero algo serio contigo, Levi. Es que… no puedo seguir así, no quiero que ser un bonito recuerdo para ti, quiero estar contigo, acompañarte, cuidarte cuando… ¿Levi?

El de cabellos negros estaba retorciendo la piel de un costado de Eren en un doloroso pellizco, sosteniendo con la otra mano el celular, haciendo equilibrio con el torso levantado, mientras el otro le tiraba de los cabellos con fuerza y volvía a arremeter contra su trasero.

—¡Far, lan! Te juro, que ahora no pue… ¡Agh! Un minuto.

Quiso patear a Eren, pero el muchacho lo tenía dominado desde atrás y capturó su pie en el aire, aprovechando para darle duro y parejo en esa posición. _"A ver si puedes hablar ahora, maldito. Ojalá el idiota escuche bien claro cómo te estoy follando"_ , pensó apretando los dientes con fuerza.

—Farlan, no es un buen mo-momento… perdón, te… ¡joder! Tengo que ir al baño, perdón, te lla-llamo, luego… dis-disculpame…

Y le cortó. El rubio se quedó mirando la pantalla, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿No podías parar un minuto?!

Eren le hundió la cabeza contra la almohada y apoyó todo su peso contra el cuerpo más pequeño.

—¿Qué sucede, "petit"? ¿Demasiado intenso para ti?

Lo miró despectivamente por sobre su hombro, afilando la mirada, le habló con suficiencia.

—¿A esto lo llamas ser intenso? Un perro con asma, ugh, lo haría mejor. Puedes ser duro, no voy a romperme, dame con todo lo que tengas, si es que tienes algo más para dar…

Eren se sorprendió por sus palabras tan audaces, incluso esa escena parecía sacada de una película porno, por la precisión y la sagacidad. Pero luego endureció sus facciones para responderle con un sombrío y taciturno, tono de voz.

—Muy bien, ¿así que lo quieres duro? De acuerdo, no voy a contenerme, entonces.

Lo agarró con firmeza de la nuca con una mano, apoyó una pierna en el colchón y la otra en el suelo, echando el torso levemente hacia atrás apenas, para tener más estabilidad, con la otra mano se afirmó de la bonita cadera blanca, resopló agitado, pero mucho más seguro, era bueno tener el control. Luego sin previo aviso empujó con rudeza todo su henchido miembro empalando a Levi hasta casi la base con demasiado vigor.

—¡ARGGGH! —el más bajo no pudo evitar un grito corto y potente, mientras el aire apenas pasaba entre sus dientes. Apoyó las palmas contra el respaldar de la cama para no irse de bruces.

Una punzada de dolor le llegó hasta el esternón y lo dejó prácticamente mudo. Parecía como si le hubieran subido el estómago de golpe y tuvo que colocar una mano sobre su boca, porque sintió una poderosa arcada. Automáticamente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y resopló angustiosamente. Eren era una bestia, comenzó un poderoso vaivén, que lo taladraba hasta lo más profundo. Era verdad que tenía alta resistencia para el sexo duro, pero esto era una exageración. Apretó el muslo de Eren con una mano, pidiéndole tácitamente que aminorara la marcha.

—E-Eren… ¡Joder! Me… ¡Ou, Ouch!... me retracto… más… más lento… Por favor…

El joven hizo caso, no quería tener a Levi sufriendo de esa manera, sólo quería darle una lección. Su objetivo era todo lo contrario, quería que lo disfrutara.

—Entonces, uf, la próxima vez, piensa antes de soltar tu lengua de víbora.

Sus manos acariciaron la preciosa y suave espalda, buscando ese lugar perfecto en la pequeña cintura, amoldándose a esa carne tierna, para poder atenazarlo, sus pulgares frotando en sus agujeros de apolo para mantener su posición mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Gimió, se sentía fantástico, su miembro se deslizaba suave hasta muy adentro, y a la vez ese lugar pulsaba y lo comprimía en cada embestida.

Cuando tuvo sexo anal con Annie, (sólo en tres oportunidades en realidad, porque a ella siempre le terminaba doliendo), fue muy placentero sin duda, pero… ¿por qué ahora se sentía tan fantástico? Era como si el placer le entrara por cada poro del cuerpo, en cada bocanada de aire, como si su cerebro fuera bombardeado con explosiones de puro arrebato y pasión sin control. ¿Era por qué Levi era hombre? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo algo prohibido? Al menos para un heterosexual… ¿Por qué se había permitido cruzar todos los límites que creyó que nunca cruzaría? No lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado excitado, solo quería seguir llenando ese rosado y bonito agujero que se sentía apretado y caliente.

Levi levantó el torso y se apoyó contra Eren, automáticamente las manos del joven subieron por su pecho, Levi tomó sus manos y las apoyó sobre sus pectorales apretando suavemente sus tetillas, un escalofrío lo recorrió entero, porque en ese ángulo, Eren había comenzado a rozar su próstata y le estaba brindando un placer enorme. Gimió roncamente, y como antes, ese sonido hizo que en el joven se avivaran las flamas de la lascivia que lo devoraban. Lamió y succionó de nuevo sobre la unión del cuello y el hombro de Levi, ¡cómo le gustaba enrojecer esa zona!

El hombre se olvidó por un momento de la competencia, ¿y quién podría acordarse, teniendo un momento de tanta satisfacción como esa, con el hombre que se había adueñado de sus pensamientos más ocultos? Giró su cabeza y se besaron apasionadamente, de una manera incómoda por el ángulo, pero definitivamente fue revelador. Las manos de Eren descendieron apretando, palpando y acariciando los contornos del cuerpo blanco y endurecido, se dejó llevar también, cerrando los ojos y grabándose a fuego sus sonidos roncos, masculinos, la sensación suave y a la vez ruda de su piel, que a pesar del sudor seguía desprendiendo ese sutil aroma a frutos rojos. Estar dentro de esa cavidad cálida y apretada, disparaba su lívido a niveles que nunca antes había experimentado. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de diferente? Incluso el cuerpo de una mujer albergaba muchas más sorpresas que el simple cuerpo de un hombre, como el suyo. Y sin embargo, sentía que podía flotar en este momento, que el corazón le bombeaba con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento le estallaría.

Levi bajó el torso de nuevo, apoyando brazos y cabeza en el colchón y comenzó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente, arriba y abajo. Eren se quedó quieto y disfrutó completamente de esos movimientos cortos y repetitivos. Miró las nalgas blancas y algo sudadas ya, y no pudo evitar estirar la mano para estrellarla con algo de violencia en una de ellas, dejándole sus cinco dedos bien marcados, mientras el sonido lacerante de la piel golpeada atravesaba el cuarto.

Levi lo hizo salir de su interior con un brusco movimiento que casi lo manda al suelo, se giró y lo miró con la cara roja de la indignación.

—¿Acabas de azotarme el trasero? —exclamó mientras se sobaba el lugar del golpe.

—Fue solo una palmadita, *drama queen —trató de quitarle seriedad el muchacho.

—Aaah… ¿así que sólo una palmadita? Yo te voy a dar tus palmaditas.

Le cayó encima tirándolo boca abajo contra el colchón, Eren no pudo reaccionar por la sorpresa. Se sentó sobre su espalda, pasando los pies debajo de su cuello, mientras el joven intentaba hacer que aflojara la presión y de cara al trasero del otro le descerrajó una buena cantidad de feroces cachetadas, que le dejaron una nalga de color rojo fuego. Luego lo soltó, mientras Eren veía estrellitas de dolor y lo miraba con los ojos aguados.

—Ahí tienes tus palmaditas, cerdo, a ver si ahora te gustan tanto.

—¡Eres un sádico, carajo! ¡Sólo fue una, tú me diste muchísimas!

—Ah, no te quejes drama queen. Necesito tomar agua, ya regreso.

Manoteó la bata del suelo, se la puso rápidamente y se fue a la cocina. Necesitaba calmarse un poco, su erección dolía, tenía ganas de hacerse una buena *paja y terminar con esa incomodidad, pero primero lo primero. Sacó la jarra de agua mineral fresca y se sirvió un gran vaso, mientras pensaba cómo hacer para que el otro acabara de una vez. No le quedaba otra, tendría que darle lo que el joven quería, un espectáculo muy, muy erótico. Resopló, todo fuera por mantener a su preciado amante. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesada, y se dirigió al living. Abrazó a su Eren y se quedó en su regazo unos momentos.

—Pensé que solo ibas a tomar agua —escuchó la voz de reproche de Eren, quien se dirigió a la cocina y bebió también con avidez.

—Es un receso de cinco minutos, no te pongas celoso —lo molestó sonriendo ladinamente.

—Siempre que estás cerca de esa cosa endemoniada, te haces el *superadito. Pero hace un rato en la cama no eras tan fanfarrón —se acercó en toda su desnuda gloria, miró hacia la cámara y se giró poniendo las manos en jarras—. Que me filme bien, así recuerdas como se siente estar con un ser humano de verdad, y no con un pedazo de plástico.

—Sé que es un pedazo de plástico, pero me hace compañía… y lo quiero.

Eren se giró, lo levantó con facilidad entre sus brazos y se lo llevó hacia el cuarto.

—Ya basta de tolerancia, terminemos con esto de una vez. No más recesos.

Bien, hora de poner el pan en acción, así le costara parte de su orgullo. Enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Eren y le susurró seductoramente al oído.

—Te encanta follar mi culo, ¿verdad? —lamió sugestivamente y succionó sobre su lóbulo, sintiendo que el joven se tensaba, "bien, Levi, vamos muy bien", se felicitó.

Eren lo tiró con brusquedad sobre la cama, lejos de molestarse, Levi le abrió las piernas desvergonzadamente, y afilando la mirada, sonriéndole burlonamente, le habló de manera erótica.

—Al super macho, le gusta este agujero ¿cierto? —deslizó dos dedos en su abertura dilatada y hambrienta, echó atrás su cabeza para gemir largo y tendido—. Hasta mis dedos hacen mejor trabajo que tu polla, cerdo…

Eren gruñó, se sacó el preservativo y trepó con rapidez sobre la cama, lo tomó de las caderas y lo atrajo contra su vientre.

—Oi, ponte un, ¡ugh!

—Mucho mejor así, piel con piel —Eren se deslizó fácilmente al interior de Levi, las sensaciones se sentían mil veces mejor.

—Pendejo, no tienes, aaah, sentido de la hi-higiene, ceerrdooo, aah… no, no tan profundo.

Lo inmovilizó poniendo las manos detrás de sus rodillas y manteniéndolo contra el colchón, comenzó a dar sonoras estocadas, arrancándole gemidos sonoros al más bajo. Exacto, ahí era, justo en ese punto. Le dio duro y sin descanso por varios minutos, Levi lo empujó con una de sus piernas, ya sintiéndose al límite, tenía que frenarlo de alguna manera. Sin embargo notó que Eren también lo estaba sintiendo. Trató de moverse para salir de abajo, pero Eren lo aprisionó con su cuerpo y no le permitió moverse.

Levi gruñó y trató de pensar en algo que lo enfriara, o perdería miserablemente. Comenzó a contar en cuenta regresiva. "300, 299, 298, 297, ¡joder, no puede hacerlo tan bien, lo odio!, ¿en cuánto iba? ¡Carajo! 300, 299, 298, ¡aaaah, me ven-vengo, nooo! ¡Nooooo!, 298, 299, ¡joder, era hacia atrás! ¡Me lleva la chingada! ¡Que se joda!".

—E-Eren… aaaah, Eren, tan bueno, mmm… bésame, bésame, ahora.

El joven se dejó seducir y se acercó bajando la guardia completamente, Levi se aferró a su nuca y le asestó una dura mordida en el cuello, lo suficiente para hacer que el otro dijera un par de improperios y se alejara de inmediato. Levi suspiró aliviado, mientras se sentaba un momento para recuperar la cordura. Eren lo miró y se dio cuenta.

—Ah, eres todo un tramposo, ¿eh?

—En la cama todo se vale, estoy respetando tus reglas, así que no es trampa.

—Eso significa que estás cerca, oh, sí, te voy a ganar.

Lo acorraló contra el respaldo de la cama, Levi se sobrepuso y afiló la mirada, para luego sonreír.

—Estás cavando tu propia tumba, pendejo. Anda, vamos, estoy listo.

Enredó sus musculosas piernas sobre la bronceada cadera y se afirmó de sus hombros. Eren pegó su frente sudada a la del más bajo.

—Que gane el mejor.

Volvió a penetrarlo, pero lentamente, el cuerpo de Levi temblando pero intentando conservar el control.

—Se siente tan bien, dentro de ti, tan caliente —Eren susurró sobre su oído a la vez que comenzaba a mecerse.

—¿Y qué tal se siente esto? —el hombre redobló la apuesta y guindándose del cuello de Eren, empleó todo su conocimiento y destreza para moverse sugestivamente, apretando su falo a medida que comprimía sus músculos.

Ambos boqueaban, rojos, sudados, excitados a más no poder, aunque esto fuera una especie de pelea, no podían negar que sus pieles tenían una química innegable.

Levi sentía los resoplidos de Eren sobre su rostro, y eventualmente comenzó a dejarse llevar otra vez, sus cuerpos estaban imposiblemente pegados, y en esa postura las sensaciones se hacían más y más intensas. El falo de Levi estaba siendo apretado jugosamente por sus vientres, se miraron con intensidad, evidenciando el deseo, la atmósfera que se volvía más y más pesada.

El hombre aceleró sus movimientos de cadera, y Eren acompañó ese ritmo con sus embestidas, la espalda blanca resonando contra la pared, cada vez más rápido. Sus bocas se buscaron instintivamente, se acoplaron de manera precisa y perfecta. La lujuria se arremolinó en sus vientres, Levi se dio cuenta que no podría contenerse, ya no podía detener el proceso. Apretó con mayor brío en un último esfuerzo, sintiendo que sus dedos se enterraban potentemente en la espalda ajena, el beso apenas era interrumpido para respirar de a bocanadas, pero de inmediato buscaban juntarse, bebiendo mutuamente de su desmedida pasión.

Fue como una llamarada que lo atravesó desde la base de la columna hasta la nuca, sus labios se abrieron para dejar salir un jadeo fuerte y ronco, mientras su semilla se esparcía abundantemente en medio de sus cuerpos. Aletargado, sintiendo sus energías drenarse por la intensidad de lo vivido, se entregó a un último beso, aferrándose con alma y vida al cuerpo de Eren.

Luego que se separaron, dejó reposar su cabeza sobre el moreno hombro, tratando de recuperar un poco el aire y no morir de asfixia. Pero entonces sintió algo caliente escurrirse de su interior.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Eren, cansado—. Que intenso…

No se podía determinar con certeza quien de los dos había llegado al clímax primero, era imposible, el semen aún tibio evidenciaba que ambos habían cedido por completo a las garras de la pasión.

Luego de recuperarse por más o menos media hora, bañarse brevemente y beber algo de agua fresca, ya sabiendo que no había ni ganadores, ni perdedores, sin intercambiar más palabras o pelear, volvieron a unirse en otra intensa ronda de sexo, mucho más calmado, disfrutando con más ganas, sabiendo más del otro y sus gustos, hasta caer rendidos y agotados.

.

By Luna de Acero


	6. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?  - Segunda Parte

El primero en despertar fue Levi, sentía las caderas entumidas, le dolían músculos que hacía tiempo no había utilizado. Estaba enrollado en el edredón ceniza, se giró y Eren estaba desmayado, a decir por el estado deplorable en el que roncaba y su posición, a su lado, pero destapado. A duras penas se puso de pie, lo empujó para acomodarlo mejor, y luego lo envolvió en el edredón, para devolverle el calor que su cuerpo había perdido por dormir desnudo.

Era de madrugada y la salida del sol empezaba a clarear el horizonte. Bajó el blackout sobre la ventana para bloquear la luz y regresó, lo miró entre las penumbras. Era hermoso… mejor que un sueño… acarició su cabello suavemente, el otro ni siquiera se mosqueó, se notaba que era de los que tenían el sueño pesado, sonrió con melancolía. Se acurrucó un momento a su lado, puso su cabeza sobre el fornido pecho, y por varios minutos se deleitó con el latir acompasado de su corazón. Tan agradable… tan diferente de su silencioso Eren.

—Me gustaría saber tantas cosas de ti… —susurró muy quedo—. Qué comida te gusta, que cosas te hacen reír, cuales te hacen llorar, qué cosas te enojan… Bueno, además de que otra persona tenga una réplica en silicona de ti, ja. Me gustas Eren, me gustas mucho, aunque seas explosivo y no pienses demasiado las cosas. Pero ya fue demasiado.

Dejó un beso en su frente antes de levantarse. Se duchó de nuevo, se puso un pijama holgado, de esos aburridos que usaba antes, y se fue a dormir al cuarto de visitas.

Eren se despertó cerca del mediodía. El cuerpo dolorido, pero se sentía bien. Levi había dejado toallas sobre la cama y su ropa lavada y seca doblada como sacada de una tintorería. Se bañó, se lavó los dientes con enjugue bucal, y una vez vestido salió del cuarto. Un exquisito aroma se colaba en el ambiente. Su réplica no estaba en el sillón. Probablemente Levi la hubiera guardado y agradecía por eso.

Se acercó a la cocina. El hombre aún en pijama, tenía puesto un delantal blanco mientras cocinaba unos wafles y hablaba por teléfono en inglés. Le señaló algunas cosas para que pusiera la mesa, Eren colaboró, moría de hambre.

Cuando se sentaron el más bajo se despidió y cortó la comunicación.

—Una amiga muy querida —fue la breve explicación.

Levi puso un canal de noticias para que el pesado silencio no se hiciera tan evidente, y saciaron su hambre con rapidez.

Levi lo trataba normalmente, como si no se hubieran matado en la cama hacía unas horas. Eren no estaba acostumbrado a eso, por lo general al día siguiente siempre había reproches, explicaciones incómodas, y alguna que otra lágrima de parte de la amante de ocasión. Incluso cuando veía a Annie, siempre percibía cierta decepción en su mirada cuando él se iba. Hoy era distinto, porque en verdad estaba cómodo… esta vez, no tenía ganas de irse.

—¿Te llamo un taxi?

La voz de Levi lo sacó de sus pensamientos y por un momento titubeó antes de contestar.

—No, no hace falta, quiero caminar un poco, y aprovechar para hacer unas compras en el supermercado. Aprovecharé para ir al centro.

—Bien.

El más bajo se dirigió a la puerta, se giró al notar que el muchacho no lo seguía, entonces Eren se puso de pie y tomó su abrigo, pronto estuvo a su lado. Levi abrió la puerta.

—Bueno… nos vemos —no sabía qué seguía o qué decir, pero cruzó el dintel de la puerta sin muchos ánimos.

—Hasta el lunes, Eren, adiós.

La puerta se cerró. El joven se quedó unos segundos mirándola, y al fin suspirando se giró para marcharse. En cierta manera… algo no estaba del todo bien.

Ese lunes todo volvió a la normalidad. Eren estaba preocupado, le habían llegado las notas de los últimos exámenes de Contabilidad y Derecho Fiduciario, había fallado en ambas. Si no lograba recuperar los exámenes quedaría afuera completamente, un año perdido, no podía permitirse eso.

—Eren, ven conmigo un segundo por favor —lo llamó Levi con cara seria, el joven se puso de pie de inmediato—. En cuando a ti Jean, toma —dijo alcanzándole dos carpetas grandes—, te mande un e-mail, necesito que completes esa planilla de Excel que envié adjunta con todos los datos que sacarás de estos documentos, por favor, mañana a primera hora quiero que esté lista.

—Pe-pero, tengo cuatro legajos que-

—No te preocupes, me encargaré de ayudarte con eso mañana, esto es prioridad, hazlo ahora.

—De acuerdo —aceptó tomando las carpetas y yendo a su puesto. Eren siguió al más bajo.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Levi, ingresaron y el hombre puso llave a la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el joven enarcando una ceja.

—Ven, acércate.

Se sentaron frente a la computadora del de cabellos negros.

—La cuenta Feldman, es tuya, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Frederick Feldman, tenía un atraso en los pagos, llegó al tercer aviso y Erwin lo llamó para hacer un plan de pagos nuevo. El cliente aceptó, firmó, e hizo el primer depósito el 07/06, sin embargo, no está imputado su pago.

—¿Cómo?

—Pagó doce mil dólares, Eren. No se imputó el pago en su operación, quedó como incumplido, y por el tiempo transcurrido llegó a legales. Le mandaron una ejecución preventiva de sus cuentas bancarias, con los honorarios del estudio jurídico. El cliente está en llamas. Mandó un email completamente cabreado, que a Dios gracias llegó a Erwin. Él me pidió una mano con esto porque justo estaba cerrando dos negocios y no tuvo tiempo de revisarlo.

—Pero imputé el pago, estoy seguro.

—Sí, imputaste el pago, de eso no me cabe duda, porque el balance del mes pasado dio perfecto. El problema es que no fue en la operación que debía ser. Ve a tu estación, copia tu agenda de imputaciones de esa semana entera y regresa, tenemos que descubrir dónde diablos fue a parar esa imputación. Esto es grave, mocoso.

Eren se puso pálido.

—Llamé al cliente, traté de negociar, lo mismo hice con legales, nos dieron hasta esta tarde. Pero esto no va a quedar aquí, la gestión se hizo y reportaran un informe con Zacklay para que firme su conformidad o seguirán adelante con el embargo. El cliente amenazó con tomar acciones legales. No me quedó otra que ofrecerle un buen descuento para que desista. Pero como sea, vendrá pasado mañana para que se deje todo por escrito.

—Me van a echar, no cumplí los tres meses de prueba, aún me quedan dos semanas… ¡Mierda!

—Oi, respira, tranquilízate, ya frené al cliente, si se hubiera presentado aquí haciendo un escándalo hubiera sido imposible, todavía lo podemos resolver. No te desesperes, piensa con tu cabeza en frío, a ver si recuerdas donde imputaste eso. Primero descubramos donde está el pago, luego veremos cómo resolver lo que sigue. Anda, ve.

Eren obedeció. Se pasaron las siguientes tres horas verificando el movimiento, hasta que finalmente dieron con él. El joven se había equivocado con el número de operación, en vez de imputar en la 302555/4, imputó en la 303555/4. Un cliente pequeño, que debía 4 cuotas todavía de cinco mil cada una, y ahora le figuraba un saldo a favor de dos mil. Levi cruzó los brazos.

—Me lleva la chingada… Se canceló la deuda de Dimitri. El sistema cerró automáticamente su cuenta al recibir el total de la deuda. Joder. No puedo desimputar el pago. No sólo eso, tendré que ver cómo hacer para crearle una nueva cuenta para que pague esas cuatro cuotas que debe.

Eren apretó los dientes y se tapó la cara con las manos, mientras Levi pensaba como salvaría el problema. Levi comenzó a pensar en todas las posibilidades, pero sería inevitable, Zacklay se enteraría de una manera u otra.

Trataron de abrir la puerta desde afuera, al no poder llamaron. Levi se puso de pie y abrió, Erwin ingresó con un legajo nuevo. Miró a Eren sentado al lado de la silla de su amigo y miró significativamente a éste.

—Oh, perdón, no quise interrumpir.

—No interrumpes nada —cortó Levi secamente—. Dame eso, ya lo reviso, ahora estoy verificando unos temas con Yaeger.

—De acuerdo, los dejo solos —Cuando se estaba yendo miró a su amigo y le levantó el pulgar, guiñándole el ojo pícaramente.

—Si será idiota. Bueno, no te estreses más mocoso, vuelve a tu puesto. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Juro que no volverá a suceder, es que… estoy… pasando un mal momento y… ya sé que eso no justifica que me equivoque, pero… ¡Joder!

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Perderé el año en la universidad… me fue mal en dos exámenes, y mi nivel de asistencia está al límite. Ha sido realmente duro combinar… el trabajo, con mis clases, y, no he podido concentrarme bien… Mi madre estará muy decepcionada. No puedo perder el trabajo, se suponía que iba a mantenerme solo. Maldición —suspiró sentidamente mientras su semblante era de absoluta desesperanza.

—Bien, deja tus problemas universitarios y familiares de lado. Necesito que te concentres Eren. Puse a tu compañero en una faena que lo va a mantener ocupado. Revisa cuidadosamente, todas las imputaciones posteriores a esta. Si hay algún otro error, es necesario saberlo de inmediato. No te mortifiques con esto, me encargaré personalmente.

—Pero, ¿cómo harás?

—No lo sé, algo se me ocurrirá, ahora vuelve a tu puesto.

Al día siguiente antes de llegar al trabajo recibió un mensaje de Levi.

L — Buenos días. Presta atención, tendremos reunión con Zacklay a primera hora, no llegues tarde. Si pregunta algo, sígueme la corriente, yo daré las respuestas. Ánimo, todo saldrá bien, ya hablé con él antes. Te veo.

Diez minutos antes, se reunió con Levi ante la secretaria del director, la señorita Rico. Los anunció y los dejó pasar.

—Eren, Levi, buenos días, tomen asiento.

—Buenos días Director —saludaron ambos.

—Bueno, saben que los he llamado por un asunto muy delicado con un cliente de la empresa, supongo que ambos están al tanto.

—Sí, hablé ayer con Eren sobre eso —comenzó Levi—. Quería aclarar que fui yo el que le pidió su clave para la imputación de los pagos, estábamos tarde con la presentación de legajos, y siendo mi culpa eso, prometí ayudarlo. Lamento mucho el error, Zacklay.

—¿Es así, Eren? ¿Tú le diste tu clave del sistema a Levi?

—Sí —respondió sin entender muy bien la situación.

—¿Acaso no sabes que es muy peligroso que le des tu clave a tus compañeros? Mira esta situación, si Levi no fuera una persona honesta y confiable, cualquier otro no se hubiera hecho cargo del error y tú hubieras estado en el ojo de la tormenta.

—Lo siento mucho señor, yo… no lo sabía.

—Pero como siempre, Levi no deja de sorprenderme. Como es la primera vez que sucede algo como esto, sólo por esta vez lo pasaré por alto, pero sólo esta única vez. Pediré a sistemas que reseteen tu contraseña, no vuelvas a compartirla con nadie. En cuanto a ti, Levi, aunque te tengo en mi más alta estima, sabes que no puedo dejar pasar este error.

—Lo entiendo.

—Tendré que suspenderte al menos un día —Eren miró preocupado a su compañero, quien no modificó su semblante.

—Agradezco su comprensión, y le vuelvo a pedir disculpas a usted por el error, y a Eren por haber usado su clave. Hablaré con el cliente de nuevo, y me encargaré de resolver absolutamente todo.

—Bien, le diré a Catherine de sistemas que se ponga en contacto contigo, autorizaré los cambios para el recupero de los pagos y para que se imputen donde corresponde. Espero que ambos hayan aprendido una valiosa lección el día de hoy. Levi, lo lamento. Seguramente Brenda de recursos humanos se comunicará contigo para firmar la sanción.

—Gracias por entender, director. Tenga por seguro que no sucederá de nuevo.

—Muy bien, pueden volver a sus puestos. Excepto este traspié, debo decir que el área de administración de nuestra sucursal es la más eficiente de todo el país, y estoy orgulloso de eso. Miren hacia adelante y sigan esforzándose como siempre.

—Téngalo por seguro —respondió Levi.

Ambos se retiraron en silencio y tomaron el ascensor para ir al segundo piso, donde estaban sus puestos. Eren no dijo nada, pero siguió a Levi a su oficina.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso? —lo abordó apenas quedaron solos.

—Bueno, veamos, si decía la verdad iban a despedirte. Evitamos eso por un día de suspensión mía, no es tan trágico. Incluso diría que es emocionante, nunca tuve una sanción antes. Pero estamos en buena estima del director, todo salió mejor de lo esperado. Ahora vuelve y sigue revisando los pagos, pon tu atención donde debes, y no estropees esta nueva oportunidad, ¿sí?

—No sé… no sé cómo agradecerte —dijo el joven visiblemente afectado.

—No hace falta, vamos ve a trabajar.

Eren rodeó el escritorio y lo abrazó con sentimiento, Levi no supo cómo contestar a eso, Eren lo soltó un poco y lo miró con profundidad.

—Gracias.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes, vamos, vamos, hay que… trabajar —el hombre se alejó rápidamente y fue a buscar unas carpetas como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Pasaron los días tranquilamente. Eren puso mucho más empeño en su trabajo y realmente se esmeró por hacer las cosas de la mejor manera. Aunque sus estudios lo seguían preocupando. Debía presentar un trabajo para Contabilidad que le sumaría puntos para la recuperación del examen, pero se daba cuenta que no llegaría con los tiempos.

Una taza de café cargado se apoyó en su escritorio. Subió la mirada, era su compañero.

—Te traje café, te ves como la mierda —le soltó sin anestesia.

—Bueno sí, no estoy durmiendo bien, tengo un trabajo que presentar para la universidad y realmente no creo que pueda llegar.

—¿De qué es?

—Procesos contables, tengo que hacer varios ejercicios y pasarlos en la tabla, me lleva mucho tiempo diseñar los tableros y ponerlos como corresponde.

—Mmm, tengo un programa contable, tal vez… no, mejor olvídalo.

—¿Me ayudarías?

Levi sopesó, cara de cachorro, no volver a tenerlo en su casa ni estar a solas, cara de cachorro, el peligro, cara de cachorro, o problemas… ganó la cara de cachorro.

—Ven a mi casa y vemos si lo que tengo sirve.

—Gracias —aceptó el joven de buena gana.

Esa tarde se sentaron con la notebook de Levi. El programa era una maravilla. El joven le iba dictando y el hombre iba pasando las imputaciones, de hecho lo corrigió de inmediato en algunos cálculos.

—¿Cuándo lo debes presentar?

—Pasado mañana.

—No te preocupes, si no lo terminamos hoy, creo que otra jornada como esta y lo lograremos.

—Oye, gracias.

—No te preocupes, ya me debes dos, llevo bien las cuentas. Sigamos con la siguiente planilla.

Levi era como una máquina, trabajaba diligente, organizado y velozmente. Eren no podía creer lo rápido que había organizado su pobre archivo, y además había quedado con una prolijidad envidiable. No solo eso, le explicó algunas cosas que le aclararon muchísimo el panorama.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? Bueno, además que trabajaste muchos años en administración.

—Bueno, cuando me gradué me tomaron en un estudio contable. El contador era tremendo perezoso, al último prácticamente le hacía todo el trabajo. Aprendí muchísimo, pero el hijo de puta me explotaba y me pagaba dos monedas. Así que decidí irme de allí, una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida. ¿Un café? Joder, se hizo tarde, mejor pido una pizza.

—Bien, sin ananá por favor. Pero igual quisiera una taza de café si no es molestia.

—Perfecto, a mí tampoco me gustan, ¿con ajo?

—Oh, sí, amo el ajo.

Levi llamó al delivery, mientras ponía el agua y las tazas. Eren se puso de pie y estiró su espalda, estaba agotadísimo. Mientras el más bajo estaba ocupado miró la extensa biblioteca de la sala. Había muchos libros sobre contaduría, tal vez podría pedirle prestado algunos. En una repisa vio la foto de una mujer hermosísima, sonriendo sutilmente. Se quedó contemplándola.

—Es mi madre —dijo Levi volviendo.

—Oh… que hermosa…

—Lo era —Eren miró a Levi que estaba acomodando los papeles de la mesa.

Se sentaron frente a las carpetas y Levi tomó un volumen de su biblioteca.

—Oh, aquí está —dijo trayéndolo—. Aquí, este capítulo se dedica por completo al tema que estás viendo, creo que va a servirte. Oi, cuida bien mis libros, son sagrados para mí.

—Genial, gracias de nuevo… Oye… ¿Qué sucedió con tu madre? —Levi lo miró con seriedad—. Ah, lo, lo siento, no quise, olvídalo.

—No, está bien, ya pasó mucho tiempo igual, no es como si me afectara, lo superé. Mi madre… era consorte —Eren levantó una ceja mientras se tomaba el último trago de café—. ¿Ya lo terminaste? Me asombra que tragues el café hirviendo como si nada.

—Oh, es una costumbre. Te explico, siempre me ha costado madrugar, no mucho, muchísimo. Entonces me levantaba a pocos minutos de que pasara el autobús, si perdía ese llegaba tarde. Con lo cual desayunaba en cinco minutos o menos. No tenía mucho tiempo, así que tragaba todo muy, muy caliente, más de una vez se me peló la lengua, pero bueno… con el tiempo ya no me molestó y se me hizo una costumbre.

—Espeluznante. Como sea. Mi madre acompañaba gente de dinero, a eso se dedicaba. Nunca la juzgué, fue la manera que encontró de mantenernos. La veía poco porque, dormía casi todo el día y salía toda la noche. A veces… bueno, era pequeño, y sentía miedo de quedarme solo, pero lo fui superando. Pasara lo que pasara, ella llegaba a la madrugada, se sacaba sus tacones y se sentaba en el borde de mi cama, acariciaba mi cabeza muy dulcemente y dejaba un beso en mi frente. No sé, ni tampoco me interesaba, lo que la gente opinara o dijera, ella luchaba sola y… era una muy buena madre, según mi punto de vista. Teníamos pocos momentos para compartir… pero ella nunca dejó de sonreírme o de ser amable, de… ya sabes, quererme. Hasta que un día… no regresó.

Levi hizo una pausa y Eren estaba absorto en el relato.

—Ya no importa, haz tu trabajo, vamos, no pierdas más tiempo.

—No, no es perderlo, en verdad, si no te molesta… quisiera saber…

Levi suspiró y se rascó la nuca.

—Bueno, como te dije, no regresó, nunca más. Después de… algunos días, una vecina llamó al servicio de asistencia. Vinieron a buscarme, una señora me dijo que mi madre estaba desaparecida, y al fin me llevaron a un lugar de acogida. Obligaron a mi tío Kenny a que se hiciera cargo de mí. No estaba nada feliz, te diré. Era un hombre rudo, no le gustaban los niños. Pero no era como si pudiera elegir, fue lo que me tocó. Como sea, luego de varios meses encontraron el cuerpo de mi madre, semi enterrado en… algún paraje desierto. El velorio fue a cajón cerrado. Pero bueno, es difícil que en la mente de un niño de siete su madre se esfume de la noche a la mañana. No la pasaba bien con mi tío, así que… al contrario de ti, solía levantarme muy temprano en la madrugada… —Levi sonríe muy leve, con melancolía—. Me… aferraba a los barrotes de la ventana de la habitación, porque, bueno, siempre he sido muy bajo, y apenas llegaba en puntas de pie. Miraba la entrada de la casa, mientras el firmamento se iba aclarando, y… no lo sé… soñaba que ella volvía por mí. Que aparecía con su vestido de fiesta dorado y sus tacones negros, sonriendo… Nunca pude… despedirme apropiadamente, de alguna manera siempre esperé… su caricia en mis cabellos y… su beso en mi frente, otra vez…

Eren estaba completamente mudo, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía decir nada.

—Oh, bueno, te dejaré con esto un momento, iré a ducharme, recibe tú la comida —dijo Levi poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Eren suspiró largo y sacudió la cabeza, luego sacó su celular y marcó un número, a la vez que escuchaba el ruido del agua de la ducha a lo lejos.

—¿Mamá? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Eh? No, no necesito nada solo quería… escucharte un momento. No te la creas tanto… bueno, sí, te extraño un poco… Ahora estoy terminando un trabajo muy importante, estoy haciendo lo posible por lograr un puntaje adecuado para pasar una materia… Gracias, lo haré… Bien, te dejo, oye… te quiero, mamá. Sí, adiós.

—X—

Al día siguiente volvieron a repetir la jornada y el trabajo de Eren quedó impecable. Pudo cumplir con la entrega a tiempo y para el jueves durmió desde que llegó al trabajo hasta que sonó el despertador, tanta tensión lo tenía al límite de sus fuerzas.

Para el viernes se dirigió a la oficina de Levi, como siempre estaba trabajando a toda potencia.

—Hola, buen día —dijo trayéndole un café.

—Oh, gracias.

—¿Necesitas una mano?

—No, llegaré bien, ¿tú cómo vas con las imputaciones?

—Perfecto.

—No te descuides.

—No lo haré. ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando, digo, me has ayudado mucho, qué digo, muchísimo esta semana y no sé, ¿aceptarías ir a cenar como agradecimiento?

Levi le dedicó una mirada fugaz, y volvió a teclear en su computadora sin responder.

—Van a inaugurar un restaurante chino a unas cuadras de aquí, y parece que será divertido. Yo invito claro. No tienes compromisos esta noche, ¿o sí?

—Mmm… no, pero… bueno, no soy de salir mucho.

—Anda, Levi, vamos a divertirnos un poco, a relajarnos, deja que te compense de alguna manera, sino me sentiré en deuda por siempre, por favor. ¿Por favor?

"Ojos de cachorro, no complicarme la vida… ojos de cachorro, mi tranquilidad personal… ojos de cachorro, no tengo ninguna obligación… joder"

—Bueno… está bien.

—Genial, ¿te paso a buscar? —indagó con auténtica alegría el joven.

—No es necesario, envíame un mensaje con la dirección y te veo allí.

—De acuerdo, ¿a las nueve?

—Bueno, ahora circula, que no quiero atrasarme.

—Te esperaré, no me falles —fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse.

Apenas salió por la puerta, Levi suspiró y se refregó la cara. Tomó una nota mental: "Evitar los ojos de cachorro de Eren".

Esa noche demoró bastante en elegir su atuendo, al final se decidió por algo sencillo, un pantalón de jean negro, una camisa roja y un cardigan negro. Se puso perfume y peinándose frente al espejo soltó otro hondo suspiro. Tomó el celular, su billetera y las llaves y se dirigió a la puerta. Tocó apenas el pomo, suspiró largo, con sentimiento. Su "yo" interno le habló desde lo más profundo.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo? Ya no eres un adolescente, Levi. Prometimos que no volveríamos a caer. No es necesario y lo sabes… Ya obtuviste incluso mucho más de aquello a lo que podías aspirar… Ya fue suficiente… No abraces una esperanza en vano… Recapacita, Levi… No caigas dos veces ante la misma roca…"_

Soltó el pomo, se giró, dejó las llaves sobre la mesada de la cocina. Tiró el cardigan sobre el sofá. Abrió la heladera y buscó el pote de helado de sabor Tramontana, tomó una cuchara y se sentó frente al televisor, buscó una serie de animé, no se fijó siquiera el nombre, no estaba prestando atención. Con la primera cucharada en la boca, tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje.

_L — Lo siento, tuve una emergencia. Lamento no haber avisado antes. Nos vemos el lunes. Adiós._

Le clavó el visto, pero no tuvo réplica. Tragó en seco un par de veces, sino lo hacía le ganaría el sentimentalismo. Al fin, después de un cuarto de helado, y un capítulo muy cómico de ese animé, ya podía respirar sin sentir que le quemaba la nariz por las lágrimas que querían trepar. Él era fuerte, él podía contra todo eso, pudo antes, podía ahora.

Finalmente decidió conectar el canal para adultos y buscarse una buena película de porno gay. A la mierda la mala vibra y la tristeza, iba a ahogar sus penas visualmente, y de paso podría irse motivado a la cama donde su Eren lo complacería como siempre… Su Eren… él que jamás lo abandonaría… el que no lo rechazaría… ni le diría que se había confundido… el que no daba abrazos, el que no tenía un corazón que latía… Metió otra gran cucharada en el envase, y con la boca a reventar, puso su canal preferido. Lanzó un bufido de alegría al ver que su querido Helmut Huxley, de cuerpo bronceado y cabello castaño, sonriéndole desde la pantalla.

Volvió a meterse otra cucharada de helado, mientras el hermoso hombre se iba desvistiendo seductoramente. Algo mejoró su estado de ánimo, pero en verdad estaba demasiado dolido como para poder concentrarse, por lo que apagó la televisión y luego de dos cucharadas más, fue a guardar el helado.

Uso la PC un poco para comprar un par de libros que estaba buscando hacía un tiempo, y al fin tuvo la suerte de encontrarlos disponibles en *Book Depository. Mientras buscaba y seleccionaba los libros de su carrito, se bajó tres vasos de *Campari con jugo de naranja fresco. Hizo el pedido y cuando estaba esperando la confirmación de la tarjeta, sonó el timbre.

Definitivamente tenía que cambiar ese sonido estridente y horrible. Apareció el cartel con la confirmación de la transacción en su pantalla, y ya satisfecho, fue a atender. Pero cuando abrió se quedó de una pieza. Era Eren que sostenía una bolsa con bandejas de comida.

—Hola —dijo el muchacho ingresando, antes de siquiera preguntar.

Levi frunció el ceño.

—¡Oi, no te acostumbres a hacer lo que se te ocurra, pendejo! Pide permiso al menos.

—Permiso.

Levi lo siguió a la cocina, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Y cuál es la cosa urgente, importante, o como sea que tenías que hacer?

—…

—En fin. Anda, ayúdame a poner esto en platos, muero de hambre. Es comida china de ese restaurante que te mencioné, había mucha gente, tardaron en atenderme, pero al fin la conseguí, no tengo ni puta idea que compré, porque tenían unos nombres muy complicados. Le dije al dependiente que me dé algo sabroso y no tan picante. Así que bueno, no sé qué me dieron.

—Eren, escucha, te agradezco el… gesto y la intención, pero si quieres que te sea sincero, estoy en esos momentos de mi vida en que realmente… quiero estar un momento a solas, ¿entiendes?

—No, ¿por qué quieres estar a solas?

—Porque… sí.

—¿Te molesto?

—No, per-

—A comer entonces, vamos, deja de poner excusas.

Colocaron todo en la mesa ratona y se sentaron en sendos almohadones, se notaba en el semblante alicaído de Levi, que algo serio le estaba pasando.

—Mmm… no está tan bueno como pensé que estaría —habló Eren revolviendo sus fideos de arroz, salteados con bambú y hongos.

—Dámelo, esto es pollo con fideos fritos, te va a gustar más.

Intercambiaron los platos y Eren tomó el control remoto para poner algún video divertido de bloopers de animales, o lo que sea para distraer al otro. Pero apenas se prendió el televisor, tuvo en primera plana, una de 40 pulgadas para ser exactos, a un tipo comiéndole el trasero a otro.

—¿Pero qué…?

El hombre le arrebató el control remoto, y por esas conjunciones del destino, que siempre busca chingar a su entorno, el canal no cambiaba. Levi se puso nervioso, apretó varias veces el botón que cambiaba las funciones del televisor, pero solo logró que se le cayera de las manos y se abriera el compartimento de las baterías, las que saltaron y rodaron por debajo del sofá. Se arrastró hasta el aparato y lo desenchufó de la pared directamente.

Se giró más rojo que un camarón, mientras evitaba el contacto visual con Eren, se dirigió a su equipo de música y puso algo de pop funk. Cuando volvió a sentarse, Eren le pasó el control ya con las baterías puestas.

—Gracias, pero mejor escuchamos música.

—Sí… Nunca pensé que fueras tan… intenso… —dijo el joven llevándose un bocado a la boca mientras levantaba las cejas para enfatizar su punto—. ¿Esa era la cosa urgente?

—Ya, detente.

Levi se puso aún más rojo si era posible, y al fin Eren comenzó a reírse sin poder evitarlo. Levi bebió un trago de agua fresca, y se contagió de su buen humor, terminaron a las grandes risotadas, desparramados en el piso. Luego que se controlaron un poco, se sentaron otra vez.

—Por cierto, tengo cerveza artesanal fresca, ¿quieres una? —ofreció el de negros cabellos ya más relajado.

—Sí, claro.

Bebieron y comieron, mientras Eren le contaba a Levi sobre sus últimas clases en la universidad, y lo mucho que le costaba llevar el ritmo entre las cursadas, el trabajo y su propia vida. El hombre le pasó un par de consejos, sobre todo ligados a descansar mejor, a como concentrarse o captar las ideas principales de una clase y tips para optimizar los tiempos.

Eren se daba cuenta que le gustaba escucharlo, le llevaba apenas 6 años, pero por las cosas que había vivido es como si le llevara 20. Disfrutaba con sus consejos, la forma pausada en la que hablaba, con ese aplomo, con una paciencia envidiable. Ni cuenta se dieron que ya iban por la tercera cerveza y eran las dos de la mañana. Eren ya estaba sentado al lado de Levi y se reían abiertamente de anécdotas de la universidad y las comparaciones de sus experiencias, de cómo era hace seis años, y cómo era ahora.

Justo sonó el celular de Levi, Eren leyó claramente el nombre de "Farlan" en la pantalla, cuando el hombre agarró el celular, apenas apretó el botón de contestar, Eren tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó sellando sus labios. Escucharon la voz de Farlan, hablando solo desde el auricular. Eren cerró los ojos y empujó su lengua, para hacer el momento mucho más íntimo. El otro estaba un poco en shock, un poco sorprendido, pero no pudo resistirse a tomar el beso ofrecido por algunos instantes. Sin embargo, se sobrepuso y empujó a Eren por lo hombros con suavidad; se despegaron lo suficiente para que Levi pudiera ponerse de pie. Enseguida le devolvió la llamada a Farlan.

—Lo siento, estaba por acostarme. Sí, entiendo. ¿En serio? Déjame pensarlo… ahora, no… Sí. Gracias, en serio. De acuerdo, te llamaré mañana, adiós. —Levi suspiro y luego fue hasta la mesa ratona, Eren lo miró, pero no dijo nada—. Lo siento, realmente estoy cansado y…

El joven se puso de pie y se paró frente al otro.

—Sabes... llevo un tiempo… lidiando con muchas cosas en mi cabeza, el trabajo, mi vida en general, y bueno… Quisiera sincerarme con esto que me pasa, o que también te pasa a ti, no lo sé… Me gustas, Levi. Quiero decir, la persona que está detrás de esa máscara de indiferencia… Me di cuenta porque… ¡Joder! Detesto que hables con ese rubio, cara de moco amarillo, me molesta mucho. También me escuchas y me ayudas en muchos sentidos, me… divierto mucho y… me gusta besarte, estoy bien con eso. Bueno con lo otro también… aunque tengas ese horrible muñeco, pero bueno…

Levi no dijo nada, no tenía fuerza para decir una sola palabra. Hubo un incómodo silencio, en el cual Eren no logró que lo mirara al rostro. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—Vamos… di algo por favor…

—Lo siento, Eren. Yo… no puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca saliste con un hombre antes, esto es… es muy reciente para ti.

—¿Acaso es un requisito tener experiencia previa o qué?

—Escucha, es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, en verdad creo qu-

—¿Te gusto sí o no?

—Eren, yo ahora… estoy iniciando una relación seria con Farlan… lo siento.

—Oh, ya veo… bueno, tienes razón, es tarde. Me voy.

—Espera, te llamaré un taxi.

—No, gracias.

—Pero es tarde, joder.

—No importa, puedo cuidarme solo, adiós.

No le dio tiempo a replicar, simplemente se fue azotando la puerta. Levi suspiró y apoyó su espalda contra la pared, para deslizarse hasta el suelo.

Eren caminó molesto, completamente cabreado. ¿Qué mierda pasaba con él? Se le había confesado a un hombre, ¡por amor a Dios! Y todavía se daba el lujo de rechazarlo. Por primera vez en años rechazaban a Eren Yaeger. Que se pudriera. No lo necesitaba, sólo había sido una buena follada. Además, Levi era raro, ¡tenía un muñeco que era su réplica! A dos cuadras de distancia tomó su celular.

—Hola, hermosa —saludó recibiendo la réplica de Annie—. ¿Estás libre? Te paso a buscar…

.

By Luna de Acero… triste.

Glosario

***drama queen: Reina del drama, es una expresión de burla.**

***paja: denominación vulgar para hacer mención a la masturbación.**

***superadito: adjetivo que denota que una persona es soberbia.**

***Book Depository: Sitio web donde se puede hacer pedidos de libros, mangas, cómics y literatura en general.**

***Campari: es una bebida alcohólica, tipo aperitivo, de color rojo intenso.**


	7. No sé de qué hablas - Primera parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Al fin! Me enredé sola y no pude llegar con el capitulo a tiempo, mis más sinceras disculpas! Espero les guste como los anteriores, recibiré todo su cariño y amor en forma de reviews y comentarios, no se contengan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Advertencias: Escenas lemonosas por doquier, muchas palabras altisonantes, me disculpan si alguien tiene un problema con este lenguaje. Va a haber DIRTY TALKING (lenguaje sucio). Insultos varios. Fuera de eso, nada más. Disculpen las personas sensibles, este es un capítulo red.

.

.

**_"Solo nosotros sabemos estar,_ **

**_distantemente juntos"_ **

**_Julio Cortazar_ **

**_._ **

.

Levi miró el reloj de su celular, tres de la mañana, y el sueño no aparecía por ningún lado. ¿Había sido demasiado brusco con Eren?

Lo tomó tan desprevenido que los nervios le jugaron en contra. Se mordió el labio inferior y decidió llamarlo. ¿Aún era tarde para arrepentirse? De pronto la necesidad por sentirlo cerca le brotó como un volcán, empapándolo por completo. Se abrazó unos momentos, y finalmente se sentó en la cama para llamarlo. Su corazón latiendo alocadamente.

Primero le pediría disculpas, segundo le diría que se tomara un taxi o en su defecto él iría a buscarlo donde estuviera. Tal vez necesitaban una charla. Si Eren estaba interesado… entonces… ¿por qué no?

—¿Aló? —Una voz femenina y coqueta, semi dormida cabe decir, lo atendió, dejándolo algunos minutos completamente mudo—. Hola, ¿quién llama?

Levi miró fugazmente la pantalla de su celular, ¿se habría equivocado de número? Pero no.

—Ho-hola, ¿Eren se encuentra ahí?

—Sí… está dormido, ¿quién lo llama?

—Levi.

—¿Quién eres? —indagó la mujer aún algo dormida.

—Un… compañero de trabajo.

—Qué curiosa hora para llamar, como sea, está muerto de cansancio, ¿puedes llamarlo mañana o quieres que intente despertarlo? ¡Ey, Eren! —se escucharon algunos movimientos desde el auricular.

—No, no lo molestes —dijo el hombre con voz amable—, de todas maneras no era nada importante, lo llamaré en otro momento, gracias… eh…

—Annie… la novia.

Levi se quedó de piedra, ¿novia? Eren tenía… novia…

—Gracias, Annie, buenas noches.

Cortó, sintiendo que le ardía el estómago, no pudo evitarlo; los horribles recuerdos lo atacaron por completo como una lluvia de filosos dardos. Sus manos temblaron, apretando el celular con excesiva fuerza. Maldito jovenzuelo, al fin le daba igual acostarse con cualquiera, ¡y engañando a la pobre novia!

Se le ocurrieron un sinfín de insultos para mandarle por el mensaje, pero tal vez la novia los viera, no, no era prudente.

Se acostó y se enrolló en las sábanas. Los ojos se le humedecieron. A Dios gracias le había dicho que no, porque si le hubiera dicho que sí, ese gran hijo de puta haría lo mismo que Galliard había hecho en el pasado…

Todavía el recuerdo estaba fresco, tal vez porque había sido el primero, porque de eso ya habían pasado más de 10 años. Recordaba incluso el sonido del viento que se arremolinó en su ropa y las hojas de la calle le ensuciaron el uniforme.

_Era fines de otoño, y estaba afiebrado. Caminó erráticamente buscando la calle que bajaba a su casa. O mejor dicho la casa de sus tíos._

_Su tía no era mala con él, simplemente lo ignoraba; parte del trato de mantenerlo ahí era que limpiara la casa. Por lo que después del colegio, Levi tenía que lampacear, fregar, lavar ropa y hacer la cena. Luego en su cuarto, se quedaba hasta tarde terminando sus tareas o estudiando._

_Su tío era el mayor problema. Lo aborrecía profundamente, por lo que siempre evitaba cruzarse con él. Normalmente solo recibía un par de gruñidos, pero había días… realmente oscuros._

_Se apoyó contra una pared, resoplando y sintiéndose débil. Lo encontró su vecino Galliard Porko, un hombre soltero, que vivía junto a su hermana y sus dos pequeños sobrinos a dos cuadras de distancia. Levi apenas podía caminar, así que lo cargó en su espalda, pero sus tíos habían salido. Muchas veces volvían tarde, Levi abrió con su llave, aunque casi se desploma en la entrada. El hombre lo llevó a su cuarto y lo dejó arropado antes de irse._

_Al otro día fue a agradecerle. Galliard le preguntó si había ido al médico, pero Levi no lo había hecho. Se acercó, conversaron un rato, así se enteró que Levi pasaba mucho tiempo solo en esa casa, casi siempre limpiando. Se había enfermado porque hacía mucho frío en esos días y el jovencito no tenía un buen abrigo._

_Al otro día Galliard le regaló una hermosa campera negra. Levi recuerda que se volvió una costumbre que se juntaran por las tardes en su casa, lo normal era que sus tíos llegaran por las noches, ambos trabajaban hasta tarde. Por lo que mientras él limpiaba, conversaba mucho con el hombre. A veces incluso lo ayudaba. Luego comenzó a llevarle pequeños regalos, una golosina, una lapicera, una gorra, hasta que finalmente lo besó apasionadamente a principios del verano. En la cocina, mientras Levi aún tenía puesto los guantes porque terminaba de lavar los platos._

**_"Me gustas, Levi… me gustas mucho…"_ **

_Los siguientes días anduvo completamente perdido. Galliard lo había abrazado, lo había besado de una forma que le había dejado temblando las entrañas… y la vida. Levi había olvidado por completo lo que se sentía un abrazo, lo que se sentía ser importante para alguien. Su cuaderno de apuntes, se llenó del nombre de su vecino, en diferentes colores y tramados._

_Galliard le pidió que nadie supiera de su relación, porque la gente no entendía el amor entre dos varones. Levi aceptó, y hambriento de cariño, caricias y besos, se entregó a sus brazos sin restricciones. El jovencito era muy apasionado, no se quejaba nunca, dejó que Galliard llenara toda su necesidad. Le permitió todo, le entregó su cuerpo y su corazón, aunque doliera, aunque fuera incómodo, él sería capaz de sacarse el corazón si el rubio se lo pedía._

**_"—Te amo, Levi… Cuando te gradúes nos iremos de esta ciudad. ¿Ya te lo conté? Me darán el traslado en el banco en el que trabajo. Iremos donde nadie nos pueda señalar o juzgar. Estaremos juntos por siempre…"_ **

_Eran los susurros que el hombre le prodigaba, mientras frotaban sus narices en las penumbras de su cuarto ¿Qué idiota creía en que algo podía ser para siempre? Pues él, un idiota de 17 años, que hasta los 19 creyó que todo su mundo se limitaba a una sola persona._

_Faltaba una semana para recibirse, Levi tachaba los días en su calendario, cada vez más alegre, cada vez más feliz. Últimamente no habían tenido mucho tiempo de verse. Galliard le dijo que estaba preparando todo en el nuevo departamento donde vivirían, que eso lo mantenía ocupado, si hasta le había pedido que eligiera los colores de las paredes y algunos muebles de una revista de decoración. Le hablaba por largas horas de cómo era la gran ciudad, los espectáculos a los que irían, las cosas ricas que comerían, las plazas, los parques, el cielo por las noches y un sinfín de maravillas. Levi nunca estuvo más emocionado._

_Hasta que llegó el día de la graduación. Levi buscó hasta el último minuto con su mirada a Galliard que le había prometido asistir, pero no lo vio. Se preocupó mucho, pensando que tal vez estaría enfermo. Pasó por el frente de su casa muchas veces, pero no se animó a tocar el timbre. Lo esperó en las escaleras de la suya, uno, dos, tres días seguidos. Nunca lo vio en la calle. Tampoco vio movimiento en la casa. Hasta que su tía llegó esa noche con una noticia._

_—¿Lo sabías, Kenny?_

_—¿Qué cosa?_

_—El vecino, el chico ese rubio de cara aniñada. Se casó con Pieck Stelman, la hija del panadero. Eso me enteré en el almacén hace un momento._

_Levi se quedó de piedra._

_—Ni siquiera nos invitaron._

_—No tenemos trato con los vecinos, ¿por qué nos invitarían? —preguntó Kenny._

_—Bueno, por decoro, por diplomacia, como mínimo. Fuimos vecinos más de 8 años._

_—No fastidies, además odio los casamientos._

_—Lo siento, no me siento bien, disculpen —habló en voz baja el jovencito y se retiró de la mesa luego de que se lo autorizaran._

_Llegó a su habitación respirando agitado. Se calzó y salió por su ventana. Llegó hasta la casa que estaba en penumbras y en silencio. Golpeó muchas, muchas veces, hasta que los nudillos le dolieron. Al fin con algo de dificultad trepó por una reja del costado y se medió por la puerta de atrás rompiendo un poco el vidrio de la misma con una piedra. Se lastimó la mano._

_Caminó en la obscuridad observando todo con atención._

_Vacío._

_Caminó hasta el living, había algo de correo acumulado debajo de la puerta. Se quedó de pie como media hora, en silencio, hasta que las primeras lágrimas empezaron a caer. Se arrodilló y lloró en silencio por un tiempo indefinido._

_Otra vez, estaba sucediendo… esa persona importante que desaparecía de su vida. Sin tiempo para despedidas apropiadas. Solo se iban y lo dejaban atrás…_

Eren se despertó al otro día, se encontró con la dormida cara de Annie a pocos centímetros de la suya. Eso le recordó que aunque había ido a su departamento para olvidarse de cierto hombre bajito de pelo negro, no pudo conseguirlo. Apenas habían tenido un polvo de mala muerte (cómo solían llamarlo ellos a los que duraban unos diez minutos), que le generó más culpa que otra cosa. Aún no se puede explicar el porqué.

Tomó su celular para irse antes de que la mujer despertara, pero se sorprendió de ver una llamada de Levi del día anterior, que además había sido atendida. 35 segundos. ¿Qué?

—Annie, Annie —la llamó, zamarreándola con suavidad, la chica lo miró con los ojos lagañosos y la rubia cabellera algo desprolija—. ¿Alguien me llamó anoche?

—Ah, sí, un tipo muy raro, compañero tuyo o algo, dijo que te llamaría después.

Eren miró la pantalla, fue a las tres de la mañana doce minutos. Casi una hora después que él se marchara de su casa, el corazón se le comprimió en el pecho. Annie lo había atendido, ¡joder! Estaba seguro que el hombre lo había malinterpretado. Aplastó la palma de su mano derecha en su cara y suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa? —Dijo la mujer—. ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? —Y besó su hombro. Pero el semblante del joven era terrible.

—No, disculpa, de verdad, no estoy bien para nada. Debo irme, te veo después.

Fue tres veces a la casa de Levi, lo llamó unas cinco veces y le mandó cuantiosos mensajes que nunca fueron recibidos, sin duda lo había bloqueado. Bien, pero tendría que verlo sí o sí en el trabajo, de esa no se escaparía, hablaría con él así tuviera que obligarlo.

El lunes, Eren sintió que había una muralla de 50 metros de pavimento, electrificada con dragones rojos destilando fuego por sus fauces alrededor de Levi. Tragando en seco entró en su oficina. No por nada tenía fama de ser un suicida.

—Levi, buenos días —dijo con su mejor sonrisa. Pero el hombre lo aniquiló con la mirada—. Tr-traje los… legajos que me pediste el viernes. ¿Los dejo aquí?

Hubo varios segundos de tensión, Levi no dejaba de mirarlo como un matón.

—Sí —dijo con voz cortante y potente. Eren obedeció.

—Levi, con respecto al sábado-

—Largo de mi oficina.

Eren quedó sorprendido por el aura asesina que emitía el otro.

—Por favor, hay algo que entendiste mal, Annie es sólo una amiga, no sé qué te dijo, pe-

—¿Cogiste con ella? —la pregunta tomó desprevenido a Eren, quien balbuceó antes de responder.

—Bu-bueno, un poco…

—¿Un poco? ¿Sí o no?

—Esteeee… sí, pero no es nada serio, adem-

—Fuera de mi oficina, ahora. No digas una sola palabra más, porque estás a medio centímetro —dijo hablando con el mayor autocontrol posible, mientras mostraba un pequeño espacio entre el pulgar y el índice—, de que te reviente la cara a golpes y te baje todos los jodidos dientes. Y no… no me va a importar que me echen a mí, a ti, a tu novia o todo el resto de esta maldita empresa. ¿Has entendido? No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, si no quieres que te mande al hospital, hijo de puta.

Eren estaba quieto del miedo, nunca se imaginó que Levi podía ser tan atemorizante, y conociendo su fuerza y técnicas, decidió que mejor esperaba que se le pasara un poco el enojo.

Sabiamente retrocedió y se fue sin decir nada.

Levi esa semana trabajó como un poseso. No paraba siquiera para almorzar, descargó toda su furia y su frustración con legajos, revisiones y reorganizando todo el sector completo, que incluyó una visita a archivos, reorganizando todos los archivos físicos de los de los que disponía la empresa que eran más de seis mil. Tanto Eren como Jean, cayeron en la volteada, y quedaron extenuados después de cumplir con todas las órdenes de Levi.

Zacklay en persona felicitó al administrativo, así como a los jóvenes, y los compensó con un día extra de descanso. En todo el revuelo, aparecieron archivos perdidos y toda la documentación que alguna vez estuvo pendiente quedó completa y clasificada.

En su casa ejercitó con ahínco, incluidas varias salidas a correr por el parque. La última, el sábado por la tarde noche, lo tuvo como protagonista de un aguacero que lo empapó entero. Debido a que su cuerpo estaba caliente por el ejercicio, no le prestó demasiada atención y siguió con el circuito en vez de volver a casa.

Para el lunes siguiente sentía la cabeza embotada. Levi tenía una salud de hierro, era extremadamente extraño que se enfermara. Pero evidentemente tanta carga emocional, trabajo sin el descanso adecuado, y el desgaste físico de ejercitarse tanto, le pasaron factura de inmediato.

—Amigo, tienes muy mal semblante —le dijo Erwin preocupado.

—Bueno, sí, creo que esta vez me voy a engripar.

—¿Por qué no vas al médico?

—No es tan grave.

—Hasta tu voz se escucha distorsionada. Debes tener más cuidado.

—No te preocupes, no moriré. Hierba mala nunca muere.

—Avísame si necesitas algo, te dejo estos dos legajos.

—Entendido.

Eren también lo había notado, pero era imposible tener alguna comunicación con él. Levi no le daba chance para hablar de cualquier cosa que no fuera estrictamente trabajo.

Para el miércoles, se descompensó un poco en el baño y Eren lo atajó, antes que se desplomara en el piso. Su frente ardía, por lo que sosteniéndolo, lo llevó a su oficina, y pidió un auto. Avisó a Zacklay quien autorizó que se retiraran, de todas maneras faltaban treinta minutos para terminar el turno. El muchacho lo acompañó a su casa.

A duras penas logró sacarle el traje y ponerle un pijama. Lo dejó recostado en la cama, mientras hablaba incoherencias.

—Ya te dije que no dejes vasos sucios en el fregadero.

—Sí, sí, acuéstate.

Eren le dedicó una mirada de molestia al muñeco que también estaba en la cama. Lo levantó y lo llevó a su caja, dejándolo en el cuarto de mantenimiento.

Estaba preocupado auténticamente, la temperatura era alta y tenía miedo que colapsara o convulsionara. Buscó entre la ropa de Levi y sacó su billetera, con el carnet de la obra social sanitaria en mano, llamó al teléfono del dorso. Pidió asistencia médica a domicilio. Le dijeron que tenían al menos dos horas de demora.

—Levi —le habló suave tocándolo en un hombro, pero solo obtuvo un gruñido por respuesta.

Fue a la cocina, buscó un cuenco de plástico, lo llenó con agua fría y algunos cubitos de hielo, tomó una toalla de mano pequeña y la mojó. Luego volvió a la habitación y le colocó la compresa sobre la frente, tenía los pómulos coloreados y calientes.

Al correr el flequillo algo húmedo por la transpiración, de su frente, Levi sonrió fugazmente. Eren recordó lo que le había dicho de su madre, con tranquilidad acarició su cabeza con más confianza, y entonces lo vio sostener una sonrisa suave por algunos segundos, se acercó y dejó un beso sobre su frente, el enfermo dejó salir una risita suave. Eren sintió que algo le pasaba en el pecho. Dejó de acariciarlo y le puso la compresa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Bueno, sólo quería reconfortarlo un poco. Era lindo, muy lindo. Chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño. Tenía una especie de dualidad dentro suyo, una parte que quería acercarse a Levi, saber más de él, de su historia, de su persona, y la otra, su parte de "macho hetero alfa" que quería salir corriendo, huir completamente y no tener que verlo nunca más. Esa parte tal vez sentía miedo de Levi… ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué? Se quedó perplejo, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo… "Miedo a enamorarte de un hombre"… Imposible. No. ¿Cambiar las turgentes, suaves y acolchonadas tetas de Annie, su delicada y preciosa entrepierna, por una verga? Imposible. Sí, habían follado rico, pero…

Agachó la cabeza, derrotado. Tenía que ser honesto, al menos consigo mismo, había disfrutado mucho con Levi, pero tal vez fuera la adrenalina de hacer algo que socialmente estaba incorrecto, al menos desde el punto de vista de sus amigos y familia. Aunque dudaba que alguien se ofendiera si se enteraban que se había acostado con un hombre. ¿Qué diría Annie? Con seguridad lo mandaría a la mierda. Ella le gustaba y siempre se había preguntado por qué no llevaba la relación un paso adelante, era muy probable que ella le dijera que sí. ¿Entonces? Pero cuando se confesó con Levi lo había sentido tan natural, tan… correcto.

Lo observó de reojo… Hasta una persona fuerte e independiente como él, necesitaba alguien que lo cuidara al menos un poco. Por cierto, ¿no debería avisarle a Erwin? Con seguridad el rubio vendría a hacerse cargo, él no tenía por qué estar ahí, no era su maldito problema, no era su mejor amigo tampoco…

Ahora que lo pensaba en frío, ¿qué eran? Colegas, sin duda. Pero también… ¿eran algo más? ¿Amantes? ¡No! Nada de amantes; haber tenido un revolcón ocasional no los convertía en… ¿Pero acaso, Levi no se acostaba con su réplica? Ahora que lo pensaba, podría deshacerse de él en ese momento… No, no podía aprovecharse de la debilidad de una persona, además con seguridad Levi le rebanaría el pito una vez repuesto.

Sacó la compresa, estaba caliente, la volvió a sumergir en el agua helada y se la colocó otra vez. Justo en el momento que llamaban a la puerta, eran los médicos.

Levi abrió los ojos, le dolía bastante la cabeza, sentía la garganta amortiguada. No tenía idea como había terminado en su cama. Se giró un poco atontado y se encontró con Eren a su lado. Automáticamente se acercó y se acurrucó como siempre.

—Eren… Ah, Eren, que suerte que te tengo conmigo —susurró con voz cavernosa.

—No es nada.

Se sentó de inmediato, alejándose con el rostro desfigurado.

—¡Tú no eres mi Eren! —exclamó alterado al ver al otro sentándose y bostezando.

—¿"Tú Eren"?

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó mirando alrededor.

—Muy cómodo en su ataúd, en el cuarto de mantenimiento. Estabas mal, muy mal. Llamé a los médicos, te inyectaron y dejaron mediación prescripta que compré en la farmacia de la esquina. Te traeré agua así la tomas.

Levi se volvió a recostar, se sentía débil. Tomó su celular, marcaba la una de la mañana. Eren demoró un poco. Volvió con un caldo de pollo y arroz, un vaso de agua y algunas tostadas.

—Debes comer un poco, la medicina es fuerte, si la tomas con el estómago vacío te hará daño. Yo me pedí una pizza un rato antes.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo acomodándose para recibir la bandeja.

—Te traje, apenas podías caminar. No eres muy bueno cuidando de tu salud, te diré. No iba a dejarte solo. Me aseguraré que comas y tomes la medicina, anda.

—Llamaré a Erwin, así puedes ir a descansar.

—No, no lo molestes. Es la una de la madrugada, me quedaré yo. ¿Podemos tener un día de tregua, por favor?

Levi no dijo nada más, y trató de alimentarse lo mejor que pudo. No le sentía sabor a la comida, y estornudaba a cada rato. Eren le alcanzó una caja de pañuelos. Chequeó su temperatura y al fin se llevó la vajilla ya usada. Luego volvió y se acostó de nuevo a su lado.

Levi recién entonces se percató que estaba en bóxer y usando una camiseta negra de él, que le quedaba ajustada. Pero tampoco replicó por eso.

—Gracias por ayudarme —musitó bajito.

—Tú hiciste muchas cosas por mí también, y no me molesta ayudarte. Trata de descansar, debes reponerte. Los médicos me dejaron un certificado, lo llevaré mañana al trabajo. Tienes mínimo 48 horas de reposo, esta vez cumple con las indicaciones.

—Lo haré.

Se quedaron en silencio por largos minutos. Al fin, Eren se giró y lo abrazó, el otro iba a reprocharle, pero lo cierto es que el cuerpo de Eren era agradablemente cálido. Por lo que se dejó arrastrar por el sueño sin réplicas.

Eren lo llamaba una vez por las mañanas y una vez por las tardes, lo visitaba al mediodía para asegurarse que comiera apropiadamente y que estuviera tomando la medicación. Se portó bien. Y gracias a los cuidados y a darle prioridad a su estado, para el sábado ya estaba muchísimo mejor. Sólo le quedó una tos de perro que lo atacaba de tanto en tanto y que arreglaba chupando caramelos de eucalipto. Erwin y Moblit también se habían turnado para visitarlo.

Ese día estaban almorzando, esta vez en el comedor.

—Ya me siento bien, no es necesario que te esfuerces —aclaró el hombre.

—De acuerdo. Sólo me gustaría que esta vez me dejaras que te explique lo que sucedió ese sábado —Levi rodó los ojos—. Vamos, déjame. Annie es… digamos, una amiga con derechos.

—Ella dijo que era tu novia.

—¿Qué? —Eren estaba sorprendido—. No tengo idea porqué dijo eso, pero debes creerme, no es así. Salí un tiempo con ella, pero fue hace cuatro años. Luego fuimos amigos, y ahora… es ese tipo de persona con la que te encuentras de tanto en tanto y te sacas las ganas, solo eso.

—No le veo el punto de que me expliques lo que sucede entre ustedes, no es mi problema.

—Te enojaste bastante para no ser tu problema —replicó Eren pinchando algunas verduras con molestia.

—Bueno, es extraño, ¿sabes? Que alguien se te confiese y luego a los… pocos minutos se esté acostando con otra persona. Una conducta bastante… desleal, digamos.

—No cuando te rechazan de plano.

—Quien sabe, ciertamente no es algo que yo haría —Levi quebró un pedacito de hielo de su bebida con las muelas, mirando acusadoramente al de ojos verdes.

—En realidad tú haces lo mismo —Levi dejó de masticar, y lo miró extrañado—. Gustas de mí, pero te acuestas con Farlan, ¿no es lo mismo?

—Lo que yo tenga con Farlan o con quien se me dé la regalada gana, no es de tu incumbencia.

—Estabas celoso de Annie, y eres tan orgulloso que no quieres admitirlo, esa es la verdad.

—Mira Eren, no necesito esto, no somos nada del otro para echarnos reproches en la cara. Es agotador y molesto. Las cosas están bien como están, ya dejemos el tema.

—Sí, están geniales, super geniales.

—Eren quiero que te vayas de mi casa. Te agradezco toda la ayuda, pero no te quiero aquí ni un minuto más.

—¿Por qué eres tan caprichoso, eh? —Eren tiró los cubiertos y lo miró enojado.

—Que me gustes un poco, no quiere decir que deba aceptar a un bueno para nada que a la primera oportunidad sale a poner su pene en cualquier agujero disponible. Eres la clase de persona que más detesto —Levi se cruzó de brazos sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Estás tan celoso que no puedes manejar tus emociones, solo mírate.

—Y tú no puedes manejar que un hombre te haya rechazado. Oh, y lo siga haciendo —Eren lo miró dolido—. Anda, llama a tu amiguita para que vaya a consolar a tu verga que debe estar muy triste.

—Levi… vete a la mierda —Eren se puso de pie y fue a buscar su saco sintiendo una enorme impotencia—. Lunático, estás tan desequilibrado que buscas consuelo en un pedazo de látex.

—Es silicona, verga floja.

—Es muñeco de caucho, lengua de víbora.

—Cállate,*pija sucia, un consolador folla mejor que tú.

—Te crees la gran cosa, enano de porquería, pigmeo de poca monta.

Discutían a medida que Eren se acercaba a la puerta. Ambos agitados y cada vez más furiosos.

—Eyaculador precoz.

—Bien que este eyaculador precoz te hizo gemir como perra en celo.

—Te fuiste de aquí a las dos de la mañana y a las tres ya estabas roncando, seguro que Annie tuvo una gran experiencia contigo. ¿Cuánto duraste? ¿Cinco minutos? Perdedor.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta!

—Pues nunca mejor dicho, mi madre era una puta, ¿y qué?

—No lo dije por eso, pitufo deforme.

—Anda, anda, ve a tomarte un *viagra, a ver si así dejas de dar lástima de una vez.

—¡Maricón, puto de mierda!

—Tan maricón como tú, puto de clóset.

Eren le hizo la señal de fuck you y se fue azotando la puerta de una manera que casi la tira abajo.

—Imbécil —fue lo último que agregó Levi mientras iba y ponía el seguro en la puerta.

No se dirigieron la palabra por la siguiente semana. Se ignoraron hasta el cansancio. Aunque siguieran conservando las formalidades en el trabajo.

—Señor Ackerman —dijo Eren ingresando a su oficina, Erwin estaba de pie en un costado.

—Ayudante Yaeger.

—El legajo de Clemens. ¿Precisa algo más o ya puedo retirarme?

—Es todo por hoy.

—Tenga usted muy buenas tardes, señor Ackerman.

—Igual para usted, ayudante Yaeger.

Una vez que el joven se retiró, Erwin trató de no carcajearse, porque le parecía hasta cómico.

—¿Qué cosas pasaron con Eren, eh? No quieres contar nada, pero algo pasa, porque un día parece que son dos querubines tocando el arpa, al siguiente se sacan los ojos por nada y al siguiente se tratan como dos desconocidos.

—¿Acaso nos tratamos mal? Creo que somos algo formales, pero fuera de eso nada ha cambiado.

—Lo que digas. Oye, ¿irás con alguien a la fiesta de la compañía?

—¿Fiesta?

—El gran evento por lo veinte años, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

—¡Joder! Bueno, supongo que iré solo, de todas maneras me quedaré hasta que Zacklay dé su mismo discurso de siempre y me iré a la mierda. ¿Y tú?

Erwin sonrió de una manera deslumbrante, casi que Levi tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para que no lo cegara.

—Con Nanaba.

—¿Está en la ciudad?

—Mejor que eso, se vuelve definitivamente.

Levi se puso de pie y palmeó al grandote que tenía una sonrisa del tamaño de un portaaviones. Esa era sin dudas una excelente noticia, Levi siempre se ponía feliz de que a sus amigos las cosas les salieran bien.

Esa semana se hizo tiempo para conseguir un bonito frac negro, clásico, con zapatos lustrosos y camisa celeste suave. Nunca se destacaba mucho con la ropa que elegía, pero el evento ameritaba que se esmerara. Siempre lo festejaban en los amplios salones del Club de Leones local, y el catering y la música eran lo más elogiado de la noche.

Levi llegó temprano, como era su costumbre, y se sentó en la misma mesa de los administrativos. Se encontraba Jean, Connie que era de Archivos, Falco de Contaduría, Tito y Marcelo de Recepción, pero de Eren ni el rastro.

Si bien era un evento donde se podían ir con sus respectivas parejas, casi todos en esa mesa estaban por su cuenta. Sirvieron las entradas, junto a un licor de aperitivo, mientras un comediante atraía la atención de las miradas en el escenario al frente.

Levi estaba muy a gusto, más conversador de lo usual, podía incluso decirse que se había relajado y lo estaba pasando en grande. Incluso sonrió abiertamente al saludar con la mano a Erwin que venía junto con Nanaba del brazo. Ya se acercaría a hablar con ellos. Pero su sonrisa se desdibujó por completo al ver entrar por detrás a Eren junto con una rubia despampanante, aunque bajita, guindada de su brazo.

Su apetito se cortó de golpe. Pero disimuló con su mejor cara de "aquí no pasa nada", mientras bebía el champagne que los mozos le reponían a cada momento.

Eren, como todo un caballero, presentó a la chica a todos en la mesa, no dijo que era su novia, ni estaban abrazados, sin embargo Levi quería descerrajarse un tiro en la sien, porque en verdad estaba pasando un mal momento. La saludó con mucha cortesía y evitó mirarlos todo lo que pudo.

Una de la mañana.

Casi no había comido y sin dudas perdió completamente la cuenta de las copas de champagne, faltaría al menos una hora más para que el malparido de Zacklay diera su discurso de porquería, y Levi ya no se aguantaba más. Annie le hablaba al oído a Eren que la miraba con ¿cariño, amor, ternura?, quien sabe, y reían juntos como una pareja normal. Se volvió a bajar la copa de un solo tirón.

—Vaya, Levi, no sabía que eras de los que bebían sin control —bromeó Jean y el hombre lo miró aburridamente.

—Mientras mi comportamiento sea el adecuado y no maneje después, no es un delito beber.

—No, no te lo tomes a la tremenda, yo solo decía…

—Como sea.

La banda comenzó a sonar fuerte y la pista de baile empezó a llenarse. Eren invitó a la hermosa rubia con él, y se divirtieron en grande con salsa, reggaetón y todo tipo de música pegadiza y excesivamente sexy que invitaba a que frotaran sus cuerpos como animales en brama. Levi ya no sabía cómo hacer para aplacar su ira. Por supuesto, era consciente de que el joven no estaba haciendo nada malo, y que él no tenía ni una pizca de autoridad para reprocharle absolutamente nada. ¡PERO POR TODOS LOS COJONES! ¡¿Qué le pasaba al maldito destino que le tenía que enrostrar en la cara lo bien que la estaba pasando con esa enana de cuerpo voluptuoso?! Sí, los de baja estatura también pueden burlarse de sus semejantes.

Del champagne pasó al vino tinto, y no se midió en absoluto, cuando se percató que iba al baño cada diez minutos, se dijo que la cosa se estaba tornando de blanco a oscuro demasiado rápido. Tampoco era que no podía manejar muy bien el alcohol, y por todos los cloros, de ninguna manera se iba a comportar inadecuadamente, menos en un lugar del trabajo.

Cuando Zacklay estaba a medio discurso, Levi salió muy rápido del recinto, corrió en dirección a la parte posterior del edificio, que como tenía salones diversos donde dictaban cursos, a los cuales se llegaba atravesando una serie de pasillos. Llegando a un corredor, no tuvo tiempo más que de levantar la tapa de un bote de basura y vomitar a mansalva, hasta sentirse aliviado. Al menos no había perdido la conciencia.

Buscó un bebedero y se lavó un poco la boca mientras se secaba con un pañuelo y verificaba que no hubiera arruinado el costoso traje que usaría por esa única ocasión. Jodidas fiestas laborales.

—Qué bonita manera de vomitar —la voz a sus espaldas lo hizo saltar en su sitio, pero apenas enfocó a Eren que lo miraba con suficiencia, su cara se desfiguró en ira.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deja de seguir a la gente, eso es… acoso.

—Yo no te seguí, salí a tomar aire y te encontré aquí de casualidad —habló con seguridad el joven acercándose.

Levi se arregló un poco el cabello y cerró su saco, mirándolo de reojo.

—Es increíble la cantidad de alcohol que ingeriste, y tan rápido.

—Deja de joderme, Yaeger, ¿qué mierda quieres?

—Bueno, tengo curiosidad, me gustaría saber por qué tomabas como cosaco, mientras me tirabas unas miradas que si hubieran sido cuchillas me hubieran dejado sin cabeza.

—Nadie te miraba, idiota.

—Tengo una teoría, probablemente… no sé, estabas… ¿algo celoso, tal vez?

—¡No digas idioteces! —se sobresaltó casi gritándole, mientras sentía que tanta tensión le empezaba a afectar. ¿Por qué no se iba y lo dejaba tranquilo?

—Vamos, Levi, no lo niegues, eres más transparente que el agua. Estabas tan molesto que no pudiste comer, y tienes los ojos húmedos.

—Es… una reacción de mi cuerpo… cuando me pongo algo ebrio mis lagrimales… no los puedo controlar, eso es todo. No digas cosas que no son.

—Levi, sé sincero de una buena vez, aunque trates de ocultarlo se nota a kilómetros lo que te pasa.

—Es-estamos demorando… seguro que tu… hermosa novia va a molestarse.

Eren semi sonrió mirándolo fijamente.

—Es verdad, Annie es muy hermosa, no es de un caballero dejarla sola.

—Ca-Caballero mis b-bolas… —respondió golpeando la pared cercana con el dorso de su antebrazo. Eren abrió grande sus ojos con esperanza, al ver al otro tan cabreado. Su cara completamente roja y hablando entre dientes—. ¡Sólo eres un cerdo follador que agarra cualquier agujero disponible para descargar su lívido! —Parpadeó un poco al darse cuenta del berrinche que estaba protagonizando, y carraspeó para luego suspirar hondo—. Lo s-siento, no debes tomar en cuenta lo que pueda decir en un mo-memento como este, ya te dije, estoy algo… ebrio.

—Sí, ya veo. Bueno, creo que no tendré más opción que irme con Annie. ¿Viste esas tremendas tetas que tiene? Ah, hoy dormiré sobre ese par de melones, ¿soy afortunado o qué?

Levi se giró de inmediato, mientras se apoyaba en la pared, Eren quedó a sus espaldas.

—Sí, vete con la pechugona, es lo mejor —El muchacho se giró para alejarse, pero solo hizo el ruido como si sus pasos se alejaran, los primeros pisando con fuerza y luego cada vez más despacio, pero en verdad no se movió de su sitio, entonces Levi habló casi a los gritos—. ¡Ojalá se te atasque la verga en su heeeerrmosa argolla! ¡Hijo de puta, mentiroso! ¡¿Qué puta me importa?! ¡Cásense y tengan un montón de… de… —por momentos se trababa— cerditos, cersitos folladores de cualquier agujero! ¡AMÉN! ¿Qué me importa? ¡No me importa un carajo! ¡Me compraré tres muñecos! Le… le pediré una rebaja a Farlan…

Gruñó un poco y luego pateó la pared, para luego renegar por el dolor.

—Tch, tch.

Golpeó la pared con el antebrazo varias veces más a medida que avanzaba por ese pasillo solitario. Pero terminó apoyado de costado un poco más adelante, mientras se lo escuchaba sorber por la nariz.

—No, no compraré… ningún mu-muñeco follador, menos con esa cara de idiota… idiota mentiroso… Yo no te gustaba después de todo… al final todos m-mienten…

Se puso en cuclillas y abrazó sus piernas apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas.

—¿Por qué de todos tenías que ser tú?—Se secó algunas lágrimas, y justo en ese momento sintió una voz demasiado cerca que lo hizo saltar cual resorte para luego caer desparramado en el suelo, con el corazón en la boca.

—Sigo aquí, Levi.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡JODER! Me vas a ma-matar.

Eren se acercó para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, aprovechó para apretarlo contra su torso sin dejar que se alejara demasiado.

—¿Cómo fue que…? ¿De dónde saliste?

—Nunca me fui…

—Pe-pero —miró confundido alrededor.

—Nunca me fui, sólo fingí que lo hacía, porque parece que cuando estoy cerca, tú pierdes la capacidad de ser honesto.

—Tramposo. Ya, s-suéltame. Ve con… Ángela.

—Annie.

—Lo siento, me cuesta retener los nombres… Annie. Es una chica muy hermosa. ¡Yo no hablé mal de ella! —gritó de repente como si Eren lo hubiera acusado, el joven comenzó a reír.

—Eres muy gracioso cuando bebes. Pero creo que sería peligroso dejarte en este estado, te acompañaré a tu casa, mi padre me prestó su auto.

—No —Levi empujó hasta alejarse, estiró su saco y trató de pararse derecho—. Yo estoy bien, no estoy lisiado, no necesito a-ayuda. Además… ve con tu-tu novia.

—Annie no es mi novia.

—Pues no lo parecía cuando te la apretabas bien ajustadito en la pista, ¿no? Cerdo.

—¿Te molestó?

—¿Qué?

—Si te molestó que apretara contra mi cuerpo a Annie…

—No es mi problema.

—¡Bueno, basta! —Eren lo agarró del brazo y lo zamarreó un poco, se miraron molestos—. Dilo de una puta vez. Te molesta, te molesta que la toque o la bese, te hierve la sangre, ¡dilo!

—¿No es obvio? —Eren frunció el entrecejo—. ¡Dije que si no es obvio, cerdo! —Al fin algunas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus ojos, mientras le hablaba agitado, Eren estaba sorprendido—. ¡¿Qué no se me nota en la puta cara?! ¡¿Acaso eres ciego, imbécil?! ¡Sólo un descerebrado no se daría cuenta que me muero de amor! ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy destrozado?! —Sollozó bajito y luego siguió hablando más cabreado aún—. ¡¿Quién en sus putos cabales gastaría 30 mil dólares para tener una réplica de alguien que no quiere, eh?! —golpeó el suelo con la planta de su pie izquierdo varias veces, y sus manos en puños a su costado, muy tensas—. ¡ME GUSTAS, ME VUELVES LOCO DE GUSTO, CERDO, CERDO FOLLADOR! ¡¿Tengo que hacer un cartel con marquesinas y publicarlo en la puta avenida de esta ciudad para que lo entiendas?! —Sollozó más fuerte—. ¡Vé y cásate con tu linda novia y déjame de joder la puta vida!

Eren se acercó y le extendió un pañuelo, Levi lo tomó y se secó la cara, se sopló los mocos, suspiró un par de veces y al fin más repuesto habló como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Bueno, creo que me excedí un poco, pero ya me siento mejor, gracias por escuchar. Te devolveré el pañuelo después de lavarlo en mi casa. Me voy.

—Espera un momento —Eren le cortó el paso enfrentándolo—. Acabas de confesarte, ¿y te vas como si nada?

—No entiendo, ¿tengo que firmar alguna planilla? Ya, no me fastidies, me voy.

—También me gustas —Eren lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de los hombros y mirándolo con seguridad—. Ya te lo había dicho, ¿lo olvidaste? Nunca dejaste de gustarme, al… al contrario, me gustas cada vez más. Quiero intentarlo, y no aceptaré un no ahora que sé que te sientes igual.

—Tienes novia, puto —respondió secamente el otro.

—Ya te dije que Annie no es mi novia, era… solía ser mi amante, pero ya no. Le pedí… Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero le pedí que viniera para… quería ver tu reacción, se fue hace una hora, en un taxi. Yo quiero estar contigo, ¿tú que quieres hacer?

—S-soy… soy un hombre…

—Me gusta Levi —Eren tomó su rostro algo húmedo aún, con ambas manos—. No importa si eres un gato, un cactus o un hipopótamo, me gusta Levi, así de simple.

—Me gusta Eren.

—Entonces ya no hace falta aclarar nada.

Se miraron intensamente y al fin se acercaron para comerse las bocas, de una manera necesitada, desesperada, necesaria. Levi destilaba alcohol por todos los poros de la piel, pero a ninguno le importó en absoluto.

De los besos pasaron a refregarse y apretarse sin control, tirando de la ropa desesperados.

—Espera, espera, alguien podría ver —Dijo Eren, pero sus manos seguían apretando las nalgas del otro.

—Aquí —El hombre empujó una puerta y terminaron en una especie de gimnasio—. Joder, ¿no ponen llave por aquí? Cualquier podría robar.

—Levi —llamó Eren—, concéntrate.

Levi sonrió libidinosamente y lo apretó contra la pared de improviso con algo de fuerza.

—Ahora, voy a darte una cosita muy… muy… eh… genial.

Eren trataba de seguirle la corriente, pero era muy divertido ver al siempre serio Ackerman comportándose de esa manera tan desinhibida.

Tropezaron y cayeron sobre un montón de colchonetas.

—¿No sería mejor ir a tu casa o mi departamento? Es decir, no sé si esto siquiera es legal.

—Shhh —Levi le puso un dedo sobre los labios, bien sentado sobre sus caderas—. Ahora vas a conocer al famoso Florentino.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Levi? ¡Wow!

El hombre se deslizó y empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón, Eren decidió dejarse hacer sin poner resistencia. El más bajo sacó su hombría algo animada y comenzó a chupársela con una voracidad descomunal.

—¡Aaah, joder! Más… lento… aaah…

—¿Qué pasa cerdito, cerdito, no lo aguantas? Ahora viene lo mejor.

Se trepó para adueñarse de su boca, mientras sus manos lo masturbaban de una manera deliciosa. Con una mano sostenía la base de su hombría entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, tirando toda la piel hacia atrás, y con la otra amasaba suavemente de arriba abajo en un vaivén que puso al joven a gemir incontrolablemente. La boca de Levi mordisqueaba su cuello, alternando con lengüetazos jugosos.

—Muy intenso… aaah… —Eren se retorcía de placer, ¿cómo hacía ese hombre para llevarlo a la locura en apenas minutos. Sin dudas lo haría beber en otra ocasión, los resultados eran más que interesantes.

No pudo aguantar más de cinco minutos que se vino con un agónico grito en la mano del más bajo.

—El más rápido del oeste —le susurró en el oído Levi, relamiéndose, mientras se sentaba para limpiar su mano.

El joven resoplando se acomodó la ropa.

—Es que… fueron muchas ganas acumuladas…

—Sí, sí…

—Vamos a tu casa, Levi.

—Bueno, bueno, vamos…

Eren lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero luego de unos pasos, el hombre se quedó duro.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ah, pasa que… no me siento muy bien… Dame un segundo… un segund-

Se giró rápidamente para vomitar sin poder controlarse.

—¡Carajo, Levi! ¡No, no sobre las pelotas! ¡Las pelotas de fútbol!

La ajetreada noche terminó con Levi en estado nock-out semi desnudo en la cama y Eren mascullando su bronca en su departamento. Eren lo llamó al otro día, le escribió, pero lo había bloqueado de nuevo.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	8. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? - Segunda parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final, espero les guste, si es así por favor dejen sus comentarios y kudos, se los agradezco!

El lunes Levi volvió a su misma fría actitud distante. Eren fue a llevarle un café.

—Hola, buenos días.

—Buenas. Gracias por el café.

—Levi, creo que tú y yo… bueno, tenemos una charla pendiente.

—¿Sobre qué? —el hombre lo miró con desinterés. A Eren se le comenzó a hinchar la vena del cuello.

—Sobre lo que sucedió entre nosotros la noche de la fiesta.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Cómo que… cómo que no sabes de lo que hablo? Fui a buscarte cuando saliste corriendo en medio del discurso del director, te me confesaste, y terminamos… haciendo cosas en el salón de gimnasio o lo que sea de ese lugar. El conserje no va a estar muy contento cuando encuentre el desastre que quedó sobre las pelotas.

—Mira, estoy algo ocupado, no tengo tiempo de escuchar tus fantasías.

—¿Fantasías? ¡¿Me estás jodiendo, Levi?!

—No levantes la voz, no quiero escenas en el trabajo, así que compórtate.

—¿Harás de cuenta que nada pasó? —Pero el hombre ni siquiera pestañeó ante su planteo—. Me hiciste el… el Florentino, no finjas que no lo recuerdas.

Levi se rió despectivamente.

—¿Florentino? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Sonó el despertador y tuviste que venir a la oficina?

Eren se puso muy serio y lo miró con bronca contenida.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto, ya lo verás.

Y se fue a paso ofuscado. Levi suspiró y se refregó la cabeza, luego dio un sorbo al café y continuó con su trabajo.

El joven estaba cabreado, se notaba, pero se limitó a hacer lo suyo y no volvió a acercarse a su compañero.

—X—

Ese domingo Eren fue a comer a casa de sus padres junto con Annie. Al diablo con Levi y sus palabras hirientes, sólo era un demente, un loco amante de muñecos.

Luego del almuerzo, fue a acompañar a su madre que se entretenía podando sus rosas blancas. La mujer le sonrió, su hijo le llevó un té helado, hacía calor.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —dijo la mujer acariciando su cabeza—. Si vienes por tus propios medios es porque algo te está molestando. Por cierto, ¿Annie y tú volvieron?

—En eso estamos.

—No pareces muy feliz.

—¿Tanto se nota?

—Hijo, te conozco, eres como un libro abierto para mí. Ya, suéltalo.

—Es muy complicado —el semblante del joven se percibía triste.

Carla no lo presionó, sabía que Eren hablaría tarde o temprano y que debía darle su espacio para que eso sucediera. Y justamente luego de un cuarto de hora en que no dijeron nada, sucedió.

—Me gusta alguien… Pero esa persona… es un caos. Por más que intento acercarme, siempre terminamos peleando o alejándonos por malos entendidos.

—¿Sabe cómo te sientes?

—Sí, se lo dije.

—Oh, debe gustarte mucho entonces —Carla dejó de podar y se sentó al lado de Eren, tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Y por qué viniste con Annie?

—Me rechazó.

—Estás haciendo las cosas mal, Eren. No busques refugio en brazos de alguien que no quieres de verdad. Si no terminarás haciéndole un daño a Annie. Sabes bien que ella todavía guarda muchos sentimientos por ti.

—Lo sé… es que… no quiero sentirme solo.

—¿Y acaso ahora te sientes mejor? —el joven negó—. ¿Cuál fue el motivo del rechazo?

—No lo sé, no estoy seguro. Creo que piensa que lo engañé, o algo así, no lo sé. Es todo muy confuso. No sé cómo reaccionar, si trato de acercarme solo me aleja y me aleja. Sé que le gusto, pero no entiendo por qué se empeña en que nos evitemos. No dejo de pensar en esa persona. ¿Estoy obsesionado, mamá? También pensé que… tal vez, solo era un capricho, por eso yo… bueno, tuvimos intimidad… Y fue asombroso.

—Sé honesto, Eren, ¿sólo te gusta porque la pasaron bien en la cama?

Carla siempre había sido su refugio, Eren confiaba plenamente en ella, nunca había existido secretos entre ellos. Adoraba a su madre, siempre encontraba la palabra justa cuando iba por un consejo.

—No, claro que no. Es una excelente persona, siempre ayuda a todos. Cuando quiere es gentil, amable, siempre tiene una solución a todo, es fuerte, admirable. Pero también tiene una lengua que envenena y destruye todo a su paso. Y no sé cómo manejar esto.

—Nadie nunca sabe a ciencia cierta cómo manejar el amor —Eren la miró alarmado—. Sí, definitivamente estás enamorado de él.

La cara del joven enrojeció por completo.

—Bueno, era fácil de deducir, ya que todo el tiempo dijiste "esa persona". No tengo prejuicios con lo que elijas para tu vida, Eren y lo sabes. Aunque tendríamos que preparar un poco a tu padre —ambos rieron—. Hijo, habla con él, tranquilo, desde lo profundo de tu corazón. Tal vez esta persona misteriosa, simplemente tiene miedo de amar o ser amada. Ponte de su lado un momento, en sus zapatos, sabes a lo que me refiero. Hazle entender que necesitas saber el motivo por el que te rechaza. Pero primero arregla las cosas con Annie, y sé claro con ella, es una buena chica y se lo merece.

—Lo sé, mamá. Lo haré. Te diré que él es bastante terco y cerrado, si fuera una mujer, sería más sencillo, pero no sé cómo hace, siempre se queda con la última palabra.

—Deja de pelear como un niño. Sé un adulto, Eren. Habla con él, con calma, pausadamente, no te arrebates, que siempre sueles ponerte agresivo cuando las cosas no te salen. Si tanto te importa, sigue intentando.

—Estás sonriendo.

—Estoy contenta. Es la primera vez que veo ese brillo en tus ojos.

—Mamá…

—Es la verdad. Me gustaría conocerlo, tal vez en vez de traer a Annie, la próxima podrías invitarlo a comer algún día. Sólo deja que prepare a tu padre primero.

—Hey, tranquila. No quiero asustarlo con eso de "te presentaré a mis padres".

—Tal vez le dé seguridad.

—¿Mm?

—Quiero decir, tal vez él se sienta inseguro, si conoce a tu familia, probablemente le ayude a entender que vas en serio con él. Es una sugerencia.

—Lo pensaré. Pero por ahora las cosas no quedaron bien.

—Entonces habla con él y arréglalas. Además, nadie puede con tu mirada de cachorro en apuros.

—¡Mamá!

—Es cierto, es un arma muy efectiva. Al menos conmigo siempre funcionó.

—Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta.

Carla besó su frente y refregó su espalda cariñosamente.

—Te amo, hijo, ten confianza, sé que todo se irá encauzando como debe ser. Y también estoy segura que esto es obra del karma.

—Mamá, no empieces con eso.

—Lo sabía, sabía que algo así sucedería, tantos años burlándote de los gays, y la primera persona de la que te enamoras es un hombre. ¡Aleluya! La justicia divina existe.

—Calla, yo no me burlaba, solo me parecían graciosos los chistes de mis amigos.

—Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿no? Que hay que tener cuidado de escupir para arriba, porque lo más probable es que te caiga en la cara.

—Ya, frénale al bullying, tengo el corazón delicado —dijo haciendo un puchero y apretando su mano contra su remera a la altura de su corazón.

—Preparé tarta de frutos rojos con crema chantilly fresca, no sé si repara corazones, pero estoy segura que te hará sentir mejor, al menos por un rato.

—Definitivamente.

Ambos se pusieron de pie para ir juntos a la cocina.

Luego del almuerzo fue con Annie a un café para conversar tranquilos y poner las cosas en claro. Annie era una mujer madura, entendida. Luego de hablar por más de tres horas, determinaron dejarse de ver por un tiempo. Quedaron en muy buenos términos, porque ambos se apreciaban, y aunque a Eren le dolió un poco perderla, por decirlo de alguna manera, era necesario para terminar de madurar lo que sentía.

Al día siguiente se presentó en la oficina de Levi. Vio su semblante taciturno desde la puerta, pero decidió ignorarlo, e ingresó igual.

—Buenos días, Levi.

—Buenos días ¿Qué necesitas?

—Nada en particular, solo vine a saludar y a traerte esto —dijo alcanzándole un bols azul.

Levi lo aceptó y abrió la tapa con desconfianza.

—¿Pastel?

—Tarta casera de frutos rojos y crema. Lo hace mi madre, ayer la visité. Es la mejor receta de mi familia, lo juro, es casi mágica te diría.

—¿Tanto así? Se ve bien, de acuerdo, lo comeré en el almuerzo, espero no lo hayas envenenado.

—Oye, no quiero estar en malos términos contigo. Lo sigo en serio ¿Paz? —ofreció estirando su mano amistosamente.

—Sí, está bien, ya fue suficiente —Levi aceptó el fuerte apretón.

Sus manos quedaron unidas más de lo necesario, pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto. Solo sonrieron aliviados.

La rutina volvió a instalarse. Eren trataba de concentrarse en el trabajo y sus estudios, al cien por ciento. Levi lo felicitó por su excelente desempeño en esa semana. Dejó de lado sus impulsos y actitudes infantiles, y se esmeró en que el más bajo pudiera conocer su lado responsable, profesional y competente. En cierta manera lo logró.

La relación mejoró notablemente, hasta incluso compartieron la misma mesa en los almuerzos. Todo esto les permitió conocer nuevos aspectos de sus personalidades, historia, gustos, y la verdad es que había valido completamente la pena. Pronto un clima ameno y alegre se instaló casi sin que lo notaran.

Sábado por la mañana.

Eren estaba de espaldas en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación, y pensando en Levi. Su celular vibró, lo miró perezosamente y le latió el corazón al ver el remitente, lo que hizo que se sentara de inmediato.

_L — Pendejo, lamento molestarte, ¿estás ocupado?_

_E — Buenos días viborón, ¿qué necesitas?_

_L — Estoy en un aprieto, necesito que me des una mano por unas horas, ¿puedes venir a casa?_

_E — ¿Sólo necesitas mis manos? Hay otras partes de mi cuerpo disponibles también..._

_L — Que chistosito. En serio, sería de gran ayuda si pudieras venir._

_E — De acuerdo, dame media hora._

_L — Muchas gracias._

Se arregló más de la cuenta, se lavó de los dientes, y se fue casi que saltando como una cabrita feliz. Tenía ganas de verlo, y ya que estaban en su casa tal vez debería intentar un acercamiento más íntimo, de verdad que no veía las horas de tener una oportunidad así.

Tomó un taxi porque no podía más de la ansiedad.

Cuando Levi le abrió la puerta, fue más que evidente para Eren que necesitaba besarlo con urgencia. El hombre lo invitó a pasar y caminaron hacia el living. Su corazón latía apresurado y esa burbuja en el estómago hizo su aparición por completo al tener a Levi tan cerca.

—Siento molestarte tan temprano, pero mi vuelo sale en dos horas, Erwin y Moblit parece que se fueron de copas anoche, porque ninguno contesta el jodido teléfono, y bueno, no se me ocurrió nadie más confiable a quien pedirle este favor. El encargo que tengo es simple, vendrán del correo privado a buscar esto —dijo señalando la caja enorme caja de madera que reposaba ya sellada sobre el piso, a la vez que se colocaba su bolso de mano y le entregaba las llaves.

—¿Correo privado?

—Sí, tienes que firmar una planilla de retiro, eso es todo. Luego que se lo lleven, quedas libre. Pones llave y… mmm, bueno ya te escribiré cuando regrese para buscar la llave o pedírtela en el trabajo, espero regresar para el martes o el miércoles.

El semblante de Eren pasó de la alegría a la decepción, pero Levi no lo vio ya que estaba dándole la espalda, mientras terminaba de guardar unas últimas cosas en su bolso.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Unos días a la playa.

—¿Con Farlan?

—S-sí, con él. Mira, te dejo cien dólares en la mesada de la cocina, para cubrir tus gastos de traslado, y para que compres algo si tienes hambre —Sintieron un bocinazo viniendo de afuera—. Bien, hora de irme —Levi tomó su maleta al fin y se dirigió a la salida.

—Oye —Eren estaba con el semblante serio—. ¿Este es el muñeco?

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Harás que te lo lleven a la playa?

—¿Qué? No, no… Yo… lo estoy devolviendo. Es verdad, no te lo dije. Decidí que tenías razón, fue… una falta de respeto de mi parte haber… usado tu imagen, así que, luego de evaluarlo… decidí que lo mejor sería devolverlo. Llegamos a un acuerdo con Farlan, lo recibirá y sólo me cobrará unos pocos costos, que… con todo lo que ya pagué hasta ahora estarían prácticamente cubiertos —el hombre miró la caja y sonrió melancólicamente—. Así que, al fin lo conseguiste, Eren, te libraste de él. ¿Sabes? En verdad… lo siento. Tenías razón en estar molesto y pedirme que me deshiciera de él, lamento haber sido tan… irrazonable, y haberte causado tantos inconvenientes. Pero ahora todo estará bien.

—Oh… Nunca pensé que llegaría el día… —el semblante del joven estaba apagado por completo.

—Oi… ¿estás bien? ¿No te pone contento mi decisión?

—No lo sé… —Levi enarcó una ceja desconcertado—. Es decir… a estas alturas y después de todo lo que ha pasado… ya no me molesta tanto. ¿No te sentirás solo? Dijiste que te hacía compañía.

—Bueno… no te mentiré, tal vez lo extrañe un poco, y no, no es por esas ideas raras que deben circular en tu cabeza, es que… simplemente era una presencia agradable, a pesar de que es artificial… Supongo que la mente nos engaña a veces… Además, creo que voy a intentar tener una relación de verdad esta vez…

—¿Con Farlan?

Levi asintió. Eren se sintió devastado.

—Bien, si necesitas algo me escribes, estaré atento. Adiós, Eren.

El joven no se despidió, solo se quedó de pie, viendo como Levi desaparecía de su campo visual. Estaba molesto, encabronado, incluso si intentaba hacer las cosas bien, todo se malograba de alguna manera.

Se sentó en el sillón tirándose con todo su peso, y miró la caja en silencio.

_"Entonces es así, Levi formalizará con el cara de pollo hervido. ¿Qué tiene de bueno ese tipo? ¿Dinero? Bueno, seguramente, ya que tiene una empresa de esos muñecos del diablo. Igual es un tipo común, no le veo nada interesante, probablemente… tienen buen sexo…"_

Tiró las llaves con bronca sobre la mesa ratona, e infló un poco las mejillas con molestia.

_"¿No se suponía que yo le gustaba? Bueno, una cosa es gustar y otra estar enamorado, pero… algo debía sentir, ¿no? Y ahora lo va a desechar como si nada, después de pelear tanto y resistirse, lo va a devolver… Ya nada quedará de mi aquí"._

Se rascó la oreja, por algún motivo todas esas conclusiones le dejaban una terrible desazón en el pecho.

_"Tal vez el cara de nabo ése le pidió que se deshaga del muñeco… es lo más probable…"._

Eren recordó esa noche, justo después de terminar ambos, Levi lo había abrazado con fuerza, y lo había besado con tantas ganas. Recordaba perfectamente su expresión, la sensación de su cuerpo desnudo y algo sudado, resbaladizo por partes, aun reteniéndolo en su interior. Los cuantiosos besos… besos innecesarios… besos inigualables…

Las siguientes dos horas se las pasó mirando la televisión aburridamente, hasta que un estridente timbrazo, como no podía ser de otra forma, hizo que se levantara de inmediato para ir a atender.

—Buenos días señor Ackerman, somos de TravelPack, vinimos a buscar la caja para despachar.

—Bu-buenos días… —Eren reaccionó tardíamente.

—X—

Levi salió de la piscina. Había arribado hacía unas cuatro horas, comieron unas ensaladas para el almuerzo y fue a refrescarse porque el sol derretía hasta las ideas.

Farlan estaba terminando una videoconferencia en la habitación del hotel, pronto se reuniría con él. Se había portado genial, y lo seguía haciendo. Se sentía bien, que se preocuparan por él, que… cuidaran de él. Por algún motivo recordó ese día que Eren se quedó a su lado cuando estuvo enfermo, y que se preocupó de si había comido o no. Suspiró y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, mientras se secaba con la toalla.

Una señorita se acercó a su reposera.

—Señor, ¿desea tomar algo?

—Sí, por favor, un jugo de mango y naranja, con hielo.

—De acuerdo, ya se lo traigo.

—Gracias.

Se tiró en la silla, y revolvió en su bolso, sacó su celular y revisó. Tenía algunos mensajes de Erwin, otro de Moblit, incluso uno de Silvia, una prima de un amigo, y por último uno de Eren. Luego de responder a todos, lo abrió.

_E — ¿Cómo va todo?_

_L — Normal, hace un calor de muerte. ¿Allá todo bien?_

_E — Sí. Mándame una selfie, quiero conocer._

Levi enarcó una ceja ante el pedido, ¿una selfie? Como fuera, enfocó a la piscina y le mandó una foto del lugar.

_E — Oh, ¿y tú? ¿Tienes puesta la capa de invisibilidad? Quítatela, porque no te veo._

Esta vez frunció el entrecejo, ¿qué le pasaba al mocoso?

_L — Manda una tú, y cumplo._

Eren le mandó una con el torso desnudo y muy bien sentado en uno de sus sillones, a Levi se le colorearon un poco los pómulos. En serio, ¿qué carajos le pasaba al pendejo?

_L — ¿Por qué sigues en mi casa? ¿No fueron los del correo? Avísame, así reclamo._

_E — Se averió mi aire acondicionado, los del correo vinieron, ¿te molesta que me quede?_

Levi no supo qué responder, simplemente se quedó mirando la pantalla con la mente en blanco.

_E — Bueno, aunque me digas que no, igual me quedo, está fresco y agradable aquí, además nada puedes hacer lejos como estás. Por cierto, tus pantuflas me quedan chicas, ups! Creo que una se rajó por el costado, lo siento, igual ya necesitaban un cambio, son bastante viejas. Y… acabo de encontrar algo muy bueno…_

Eren le mandó una foto del cheese cake con frutos rojos que Levi había encargado en la pastelería, el joven sostenía una cuchara apuntando al mismo.

_L — ¡No te atrevas a tocar ese postre! ¡No lo toques!_

_E — El que fue a Sevilla pierde su silla, en tu caso este delicioso pastel, ju, ju._

Otra foto de Eren con la boca llena, las comisuras con crema, y el boquete en el pastel. Levi se comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo, maldito pendejo, al final no dejaba de ser egoísta como siempre.

La señorita le trajo su jugo, y Eren insistió en que le mandara una foto otra vez, Levi lo complació con una al lado de su jugo de frutas.

_E — ¿Y Farlan?_

_L — En una reunión virtual, ya termina._

_E — Si regresas el lunes, te preparo el famoso guiso de la familia Yaeger, es una tradición de centurias._

_L — Oh, ¿y eso cómo es?_

_E — Vuelve el lunes para que te enteres._

_L — ¿Puedes prepararlo el martes? Tengo el vuelo programado para el martes por la mañana._

_E — Entonces, vé y cambia el pasaje, o nunca te enterarás._

Levi se sintió contrariado, ¿qué era esa nueva actitud en el joven? En serio, ¿qué bicho le había picado? Decidió no responder y guardó el celular.

Por la tarde fueron con Farlan a visitar la costa, se entretuvieron con algunos puestos de las orillas, y conversaron bastante. Fue un momento muy agradable. Luego visitaron un restaurante cercano, donde disfrutaron de una deliciosa paella.

Mientras bebían un vino dulce torrontés, el celular de Levi comenzó a vibrar. Otro mensaje.

_E — Mira, para que no extrañes al pedazo de caucho…_

Luego Eren le mandó una reveladora foto del hueso de su cadera, que desde ese ángulo permitía al menos insinuar, que estaba desnudo por completo, y con una caligrafía espantosa, hecho con algo como fibra negra, una palabra de cuatro letras adornando la bronceada piel: "Levi".

El hombre se atragantó con el vino y casi se le cae el celular dentro del plato. Farlan le golpeó la espalda hasta que pasó el mal rato.

—¿Estás bien, petit? Te buscaré un vaso con agua.

El hombre tomó el celular y se fijó que había dos nuevos mensajes. Dos nuevas imágenes entre otros mensajes de palabras. La primera era el Eren real junto a su Eren de silicona, haciendo la "v" de la victoria con sus largos dedos, hacia la cámara.

_E — Decidí que este apuesto chico se quede con nosotros, ¿qué opinas?_

La segunda le voló los sesos a Levi. Eren estaba besando a… su Eren en la mejilla. ¡Joder! La cara de administrativo estaba roja.

—Aquí tienes —ofreció el vaso Farlan.

—Gracias, sólo, discúlpame un minuto, iré al baño. Ya regreso.

Se encerró en un cubículo y revisó la conversación. Más imágenes iban llegando. En una Eren estaba lamiendo la mejilla del muñeco. En otra estaba sentado a horcajadas en su falda. Una descarga de adrenalina contaminó al hombre de negros cabellos, esto era una locura. En otra se veía un primer plano del Eren besando en la boca al otro. El hombre no pudo contener un jadeo de sorpresa.

_E — ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Podrías estar pasticipando en vez de ser sólo un espectador._

_L — Sí, me gusta lo que veo…_

Levi sentía que le hormigueaban las extremidades por la tremenda emoción que lo sacudía de pies a cabeza. Más imágenes de Eren lamiendo el cuello del muñeco, de su dentadura mordiéndolo, llegaron a su terminal. En un momento tuvo que aspirar porque, literalmente, casi se le cae un hilo de baba de la boca. Se tocó por encima del pantalón sin evitarlo. Nunca, nunca hubiera soñado que Eren se hubiera animado a algo como eso. Y no podía dejar de mirar esas imágenes.

De pronto le entró una llamada de Eren. Su celular estaba en modo vibración y al principio se asustó un poco, por lo que cortó la llamada. Pero nuevamente el joven volvió a llamarlo. Apretó el botón verde y llevó el auricular a su oído. Lo primero que escuchó fue un suspiro profundo y cargado de lascivia del otro lado.

—¿Levi? —La voz de Eren se escuchaba cavernosa, profunda, transfigurada por el deseo.

—Eren…

—En estos momentos estoy… muy… muy caliente…

Levi se quedó sin palabras.

—Miro a este muñeco y no puedo evitar sentir envidia… ¿Cuántas veces lo habrás usado? ¿Cuándo lo tocabas… pensabas en mí? ¿Cuándo lo follabas… pronunciabas mi nombre?

—…

—Cuéntame… y yo prometo confesarte algunas cosas también.

Levi parpadeó perplejo, no estaba preparado para una situación así, pero tampoco iba a rechazar semejante invitación. ¿Por qué no permitirse un poco de morbo?

—Lo usaba a diario —susurró por lo bajo, tratando de ser discreto—. Tengo una botella del mismo perfume que usas; solía ponerle un pañuelo en el cuello impregnado de él. Sentir esa fragancia tan característica tuya… me excitaba de inmediato…

—Aaah… dime más… dímelo todo, Levi…

—Me encantaba tocarlo, guindarme de su cuello y apretarme contra él… pensando que eras tú. Y cuando me lo follaba… grité tu nombre… muchas, muchas veces…

—Aaahhh… increíble —Eren entraba como en un trance, escuchando todas esas confesiones tan íntimas, aunque esta vez lejos de sentirse intimidado o temeroso, sintió una fuerte corriente de excitación que le puso la entrepierna como una roca—. Eres lo que la gente llama: un pervertido.

—Probablemente… —Eren escuchó la respiración de Levi y comenzó tocarse suave.

Desde fuera sintió la voz de Farlan, que le cortó un poco la concentración.

—¿Levi?

—¿Sí? —alejó un poco el auricular de su cara tapando con sus dedos, pero Eren escuchó todo.

—En serio… ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es solo un m-momento, ya saldré.

—Está bien, te esperaré en la mesa, llámame si me necesitas.

—De acuerdo —los pasos del rubio se alejaron.

Levi volvió a pegar su oído al aparato.

—¿Así que estás escondido en el baño? Ah, eres todo un pícaro, Levi. ¿Creíste que no me enteraría? —la voz de Eren se escuchaba ronca y melosa—. Déjame adivinar, se te puso tan dura con las fotos que te mandé, que tuviste que correr al baño para aliviarte un poco, ¿verdad? ¿Ya la tienes mojada en la punta?

—…

—Mmm… Tu silencio no hace más que confirmar mis sospechas. Mmm… —ronroneó con gusto sobre el auricular, Levi podía sentir su respiración pesada y ardiente—. Yo también la tengo dura, aaah… Ojalá tuviera algo más aparte de mis propias manos para poder aliviarme… Tu pequeña boca por ejemplo… Solo recordar tu atrevida lengua, lamiendo con tanto descaro… No me deja dudas que te encanta chupar pollas, y lo bien que se te da… Aunque lamento decir que no tuve tiempo de lavar la mía —exclamó riendo con descaro.

—Puerco… —respondió Levi agitado.

—Oh, sí, me enciende que me regañes, hazlo de nuevo, anda, muéstrame que tan venenoso puedes ser… —Eren no se estaba burlando, en verdad parecía estar gozando del otro lado. Levi tragó en seco.

—Cerdo egoísta…

—Mmm, puedes hacerlo mejor… te desafío…

—Mocoso cabrón… Eres un sucio… ¿No te incomoda tener todo tu miembro pringoso y oloroso? Inmundo… Y por cierto, besas como una babosa muerta… Desagradable…

—¡Joder! Sin duda que tu boca nunca defrauda, llena o vacía… Dime, Levi… ¿te estás tocando como yo? Estoy desnudo sobre tu cama en estos momentos ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hicimos aquí? Yo lo recuerdo perfectamente… Especialmente cuando te empotré contra el respaldar de tu cama, una y otra vez… hasta sentir tu semen caliente salpicar mi vientre…

Levi estaba solo en ese cubículo, sentado en el váter, con el auricular pegado en la oreja, y una erección cada vez más notable, y aunque nadie lo pudiera ver, tenía los pómulos rojos. No quería responder por miedo a que lo escucharan afuera, y porque además tenía su garganta paralizada. Jamás se imaginó que Eren fuera de la clase de personas que hablaban de esa manera.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que recuerdo mejor? —Siguió hablando.

—…

—Tus profundos gemidos… —Levi bajó su bragueta y con suavidad sacó su pene que estaba semi erecto—. Tengo grabada esa exquisita sensación de tu culo estrangulando mi verga. ¡Aaah! —suspiró caliente, estaba tan cerca del micrófono del aparato que Levi pudo incluso escuchar cómo se relamía de gusto al hablarle de una manera tan candente.

Levi lamió la palma de su mano, y comenzó a prodigarse intensas caricias.

—Admítelo, gozaste en grande cuando te follé, ¿verdad?

—Sí… —Ni siquiera dudó en responder.

Eren se mordió los labios evitando sonreír demás, por la alegría que le producía saber esa respuesta.

—¿Sabes? Estuve pensando… Este… "amiguito" de látex, no es tan malo, de hecho creo que puedo acostumbrarme, no lo sé, ¿deberíamos probar?

Levi abrió la boca, tratando de mantener su respiración bajo control, ya que comenzaba a agitarse rápidamente, no podía demorarse demasiado o Farlan sospecharía, por lo que cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por las palabras de Eren. Su mano cobrando más y más velocidad.

—Dime más… —le casi suplicó por el auricular, Eren se bajó el bóxer del todo para poder masturbarse a gusto, mientras trataba de captar los sonidos excitados del otro.

—No lo sé… creo que empiezo a tener ideas raras… Básicamente, me gustaría ver cómo te lo montas. Quiero ver tu cara de satisfacción, tus caderas moviéndose sobre él, deseo disfrutar de como su verga se abre paso en tu estrecho culo. Quien sabe… tal vez podríamos follarte entre los dos… ¿Eso te gustaría?

—Aahh… —un suave gemido se escuchó del otro lado, el corazón de Eren latió frenéticamente.

—Vamos, pídelo…

—Sí… me… gustaría que me follen ambos…

Eren se tapó la cara con una de las almohadas para acallar los gritos de emoción que quería proferir. Y luego retomó la charla, la boca pegada al auricular, el pulso acelerado.

—Solo admite que la mía te gusta más, te llena más, te llega más profundo, ¿cierto? Responde…

—Tu verga es… la mejor… —le susurró con esa voz grave y tan característica suya, Eren sintió electricidad a lo largo de su cuerpo, y ya no pudo seguir aguantando.

—¡Aaah, Levi! ¡Tengo tantas ganas de cogerte! Quiero tocarte, aaah, enterrarme en ti, hundir mis dientes en tu cuello, quiero que abras esas lindas piernas para mí y después de follarte muy duro… mmm… llenaré tu boca, oh, sí, quiero verte tragando toda mi caliente *lefa… Aaaah, joder… Voy a a-acabar…

Levi estaba en igualdad de condiciones, escuchar la respiración agitada de Eren, todas sus sucias ideas con esa voz corrompida por el deseo, lo ponían al límite. Mordió sus labios mientras apretaba la cabeza de su falo, que se descargaba en sendos espasmos sobre su palma, liberando su cremosa esencia.

Por varios segundos sólo se escuchó la respiración descontrolada de ambos.

—Levi… —habló Eren a media voz—. Ya, anda de una vez y cambia el maldito pasaje. El lunes… uuuff… haré la cena, te esperaré hasta las 22 p.m., si no llegas, entenderé tu respuesta… Aaah, te prometo que tendrás… el mejor sexo de toda tu vida… ya lo sabes, adiós.

Y la llamada terminó.

Esa noche Levi le pidió a Farlan un paseo nocturno por las hermosas playas del lugar. La temperatura era agradable, por lo que pasearon con tranquilidad y sin contratiempos.

—Farlan… estuve pensando mucho en lo que me dijiste la última vez —El rubio lo escuchaba atentamente, Levi se detuvo—. Farlan, yo… lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. Eres importante para mí, creo que lo sabes. Te daría una oportunidad, pero es que ahora… estoy enamorado de alguien más. Odiaría mentirte.

—Oh, bueno, eso era evidente… Por supuesto, sé que no puedes dejar de amarlo de un momento a otro. Y… no sé qué tantas posibilidades haya entre ustedes —Levi agachó la cabeza—. Pero… no te detengas. No seas un cobarde como yo, lucha Levi, ¿qué importa si te dice que no? No te quedes pensando qué hubiera pasado si no te hubieras reprimido —Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Te amo, petit, eres lo primero en lo que pienso cada día. Me destroza el alma escucharte desolado, o ver tu mirada llena de tristeza, me duele demasiado. Eres una persona tan maravillosa.

Levi estaba en shock nunca nadie, ni siquiera Galliard, le había hablado con tanto sentimiento.

—A cualquiera se le hincharía el pecho de orgullo de caminar a tu lado, como a mí —las primeras lágrimas del rubio cayeron.

—Farlan.

—No te preocupes, es inevitable, y no quiero guardarme estos sentimientos esta vez. Así que por favor, aguántame un poco más, ¿sí? —una triste sonrisa adornó el hermoso rostro del más alto, mientras hablaba pausado y tranquilo—. Mereces que te amen y que te respeten, que te den un lugar de privilegio, nunca creas lo contrario. Olvida esos idiotas que no te valoraron. Y si ese joven te rechaza, déjame que te consuele, no te pediré nada, solo déjame estar a tu lado. Si tu amistad es lo único que puedo tener, ya con eso me siento inmensamente bendecido.

Corrió algunas hebras de cabello negro que le habían caído sobre la cara por acción del viento y le siguió hablando.

—No siempre se gana en el amor, pero ¿sabes algo? Vale completamente la pena jugarse. Y… no debería estar diciéndote esto pero… le gustas, Levi. Nadie dejaría que un compañero de trabajo tuviera un muñeco con su rostro, ja, ja. Debes ir y decírselo, no te ocultes más.

Lo abrazó con sentimiento y Levi se aferró al delgado cuerpo con fuerza, contagiado del sentimentalismo del otro.

—Todos tenemos miedo al rechazo, pero te digo que no es lo peor que puede pasar.

—Es que… —Levi habló por primera vez, mientras su mirada se teñía de angustia—. No es su rechazo lo que me preocupa… Si él… si él me anima aunque sólo sea un poco, si me tiende su mano aunque sea una vez… yo… me aferraré de nuevo… y entonces… entonces… un día desaparecerá, como todos ellos…

Farlan apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de Levi y refregó su espalda con suavidad. Entendía cómo se sentía, sabía toda su historia de principio a fin.

—No puedes saberlo, y no puedes basar el futuro en experiencias del pasado solamente. Mírame a mí, nunca creí que llegaría a darte un beso siquiera. Pero aunque tenía dudas y miedos, eso no me detuvo. Nadie puede vivir el futuro, Levi, somos el presente, el aquí y el ahora —Se secó sus propias lágrimas, reconfortar a Levi lo estaba haciendo sentir mejor—. Deja de pensar tanto y vive. Y si mañana desaparece, ¿qué importa? Tendrás hermosos recuerdos para atesorar, ¿quién podrá quitarte la felicidad de haber tenido sus labios, su atención, sus miradas? Y si aun así no es suficiente, yo estaré ahí para reconfortarte. Lo prometo, sabes que no falto a mis promesas.

—Tengo miedo… —susurró contra el pecho del contrario.

—Lo sé. Pero eres fuerte, siempre lo fuiste. Puedes vencerlo, como hiciste antes.

Se alejó un poco, tomó el pálido rostro entre sus manos, se acercó suave y lo besó delicadamente.

—Bien, ahora hablemos de mí, ¿quieres? Acaban de quebrarme el corazón, necesito embriagarme, ¿me haces compañía?

—Por supuesto.

Caminaron a la par, el brazo de Farlan sobre los hombros de Levi y el brazo del más bajo en la cintura del rubio. Pronto estuvieron bromeando, riendo y dejando atrás las penas. Era hora de olvidarse y divertirse un poco.

Lunes 21:30 p.m. y Levi está frente a la puerta de su casa. Eren abre y lo ayuda con la valija. Un espectacular aroma a comida casera lo envuelve. Eren no le va a confesar ahora, lo hará después, que casi quema la casa y su madre vino en su ayuda horas antes para tener ese delicioso y suculento guiso que hierve sobre la hornalla.

Se siente la tensión en el aire. Se miran coquetamente, pero ninguno avanza, esta vez no tienen ganas de ir demasiado rápido.

Levi se sienta en un banquillo en la isla de la cocina, Eren le alcanza una copa de vino que acepta. En silencio beben.

—Huele bien.

—Pasemos al comedor, voy a servir.

El hombre se asombra de encontrar la mesa puesta como para una cena importante. Sonríe complacido.

Al primer bocado se deshace en halagos.

—Me alegra que lo disfrutes.

—Por cierto, no sabía de tus habilidades para hablar sucio, bueno supongo que no está mal de vez en cuando.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Se desafían con la mirada, mientras beben de sus copas. Levi sonríe.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces… ¿si yo recuerdo el Florentino, tu recordarás la charla?

—Tal vez… ¿por qué no pruebas?

—Muy bien, es probable que yo recuerde lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta.

—Y… ¿recuerdas lo celoso que estabas?

—Tan celoso como tú de mi viaje con Farlan.

—Bueno, entonces las cartas están sobre la mesa.

Levi se pone de pie y camina hasta el joven para sentarse en su regazo con lentitud, ninguno se mueve más de lo necesario, esperando el próximo paso del contrario.

—Me gustas, Eren. Y estoy cansado de este juego de tirar y aflojar la cuerda.

Eren rodea la estrecha cintura con un brazo y acerca su rostro, casi que sus narices chocan.

—Al fin nos ponemos de acuerdo, señor Ackerman. ¿Vamos a ponernos serios de una vez por todas?

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Seamos pareja.

—Mmm… supongo que puedo soportar a tu pene veloz.

—Y yo a tu lengua de víbora.

—Amas esta lengua —dijo relamiéndose.

—Y tú amas este pene veloz, dijiste que es el mejor.

Ambos ríen cómplices, para luego fundirse en un beso candente, lento, dulce, lleno de sentimientos. Levi refriega su trasero en la entrepierna de su ahora novio. Sin embargo se separa un momento y lo mira con picardía.

—Con respecto a… el señor de silicona, ¿puedo conservarlo?

Eren hace una mueca de disgusto y suspira.

—Puedes, pero omite hablar de él cuando te presente a mis padres.

Levi lo mira sorprendido. Eren captura nuevamente sus labios. Parece que por la próxima temporada, podrá dejar dormir un poco su afición por la pasión artificial.

Su Eren de carne y hueso, ese que respira y cuyo corazón late desbocado… al fin le pertenece por completo…

.

By Luna de Acero… agotada…

**Y hemos llegado al final! Espero hayan disfrutado conmigo de esta hermosa experiencia!**

**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME UNA VEZ MÁS! MILES DE BESITOS ESTELARES PARA TODOS!**

**Si les ha quedado alguna duda o quisieran hacerme una recomendación, estaré feliz de leerlos en un review o en un comentario!**


End file.
